Shinobi Among Ghouls
by Dota1416
Summary: At the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto fought with Sasuke at the Valley of End for the title of Hokage. Their last attacks collided and created a dimensional rift and Naruto was pulled into it. Waking up at a forest, what adventures awaits Naruto and will he find some love in this universe? NarutoxTouka?
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

**I might have some mistakes. I will try my best to avoid. And I may also have late updates because I have an important exam. So I have to do some studying too. But I will try my best not to be late. If I have some mistakes tell me, so I can change. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Rechecked: 11/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Enter Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **At the Valley of End**

 **"Indra's Arrow!"**

 **"Biju Rasen Shuriken!"**

The two attacks collided and created a void. The void started to suck Naruto into it.

 **In the Void**

"Ahh... Where am I? It hurts like hell." said Naruto as he saw the world around him is all black.

 **"Focus Naruto, You are in the dimensional void right now. You can be torn into pieces if you don't focus" said Kurama.**

"Focus on what?" asked Naruto.

 **"On your chakra, you idiot. The void is sucking your chakra out. Hang on a little longer so we can survive in wherever we landed." replied Kurama.**

"Al-Alright" said Naruto.

 **"There it is. We are going out NOW!" said Kurama.**

 **Somewhere in the Forest**

"Ah... Where am I? I think we are no longer in Elemental Nation." said Naruto.

 **"Of course, you idiot. I already told you we were in dimensional void. Use your puny little thing in your head" said Kurama.**

"Come on Kurama, it is no time to be insulting each other. We have to learn about this world and We have to return and free everyone back in the Elemental Nation." said Naruto.

 **Kurama said "About that kit, I think you don't need to free them. Sas-"**.

"What are you saying!? My friends need me!" Naruto shouted back.

 **"Idiot, Let me finish my sentence. Sasuke has both Rinnegan and other biju's chakra. He can free them." said Kurama.**

"Oh yeah, Come to think of it ... You are right..." said Naruto.

 **"You know kit, you can start a new life here. You can make some new friends" said Kurama.**

"Yeah... you are right..." said Naruto sadly.

 **"Don't worry kit, your friends will be fine." said Kurama.**

"Yeah I know, I am just a little sad that I can't meet my friends again ..."

"But that is alright. They all live in my heart forever." said Naruto.

 **"Alright kit, But first we need a place to stay and I am really tired now. My chakra is very low. I am gonna take a nap. Wake me up if something interesting happens." said Kurama as he laid back to take a nap.**

 **The Next Morning**

"Okay Let's learn about this new place." said Naruto to himself as he ran across the forest.

After running for a while, he started to see tall buildings. _'Wow those buildings are huge and so tall. It is really different from my home' he thought to himself._

He just walked over the fences that separate the forest and the city. He started walking into the city. _'Some of these people seem to have some chakra Hmm.. strange...'. thought Naruto to himself._ He walked for an hour until his stomach started to buzz.

 _'Well I think I should have a breakfast. I haven't eaten for days' thought to himself._ As he entered a nearby restaurant.

He just went to a table and sat down. Then a waitress came and asked "What would you love to serve, sir?"

"Just one bowl of Miso Ramen." replied Naruto.

"Alright, I will be right back" replied the waitress.

As he wait for his Ramen, he overheard a little conversation from the table beside him.

"Hey did you hear that the ghouls killed more than dozen of people last night." said a man.

"Yeah, the ghouls are causing more and more problems to us." said the other man.

 _'Ghouls? I wonder what they are. Maybe those strange people who I sensed earlier.' thought Naruto._

Then the waitress came back and put the bowl of Ramen in front of him. "Here is your order, Sir".

"Itadakimasu!" he said as he started to dig into his Ramen. _'I will ask Kurama later if he knows about ghouls or not' he thought._ As soon as he finished his Ramen, he ordered one after another until he finished his 20th bowl.

After having his breakfast, he was about to get out of his chair but suddenly the waitress came and gave him a piece of paper and said "Here is the bill, Sir."

Naruto started to sweatdrop."Ah. ha-ha .. " he said to laugh awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. _'Shit! I forgot about money.' thought to himself._

"Sir..? " said the waitress. "Do you know where is a bathroom?" asked Naruto.

"There" she said as she pointed him the direction. "I will be right back" said Naruto as he sprinted to the bathroom. He opened the door and got into it.

 _'Phew! close shave.' thought_ Naruto. He then tried get out of the shop from the window. When he was out of the shop he heard a voice "Sir where are you trying to go?" asked the waitress with a smile that promised a lot of pain.

' _Oh shit I am dead...' he thought._

After quite a beating, he was at the entrance of the shop. "Never come back again." she said as she slammed the door close.

 _'Phew... she didn't kill me' thought the bruised Naruto._ His right eye was now circled with a purple pigment and sore lobes at both side of his cheeks. He started to walk into a city. He stopped when he saw a title "High School"

 **"Hey kit, I think you should enter a school so you can learn better about this world" said Kurama.**

"Oh when did you wake up?" asked Naruto.

 **"A few hours ago. I enjoyed quite a show after I woke up." said Kurama with laugh.**

"Whatever, furball" said Naruto.

"Are you sure I should attend the school again? It is going to be so boring." said Naruto.

 **"We can learn easier about this _world_ if we go." said Kurama. **

"But how am I going to get into it?" asked Naruto.

 **"Don't worry about it, I have a _plan_." said Kurama with a devil smile.**

After their little talk about their 'plan', Naruto went into the school and walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Hey, who are you? You are not allowed to get in here." said the Headmaster.

Then Naruto turned his head to the Headmaster with red slit eyes.

 **"We have a little talking to do ... " said 'Naruto'.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, there goes the first chapter. I am going to add some new villians other than ghouls. Maybe I will add some mysterious shinobi. Nevermind, I am going to write chapter 2. See ya. I hope we meet again in chapter 2.**

 **Ja** **né!**


	2. Making New Friends

**Here comes the chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Rechecked: 11/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Making New Friends**

After his little 'talk' with the Headmaster, he called one of the teachers and asked her to take Naruto to a class as a transferring student. Now Naruto henged himself into a school uniform. They then entered a room and the teacher went in front of the class. "Come in, Introduce yourself, we won't bite you" she teased. Naruto has been wondering about his class back at the Elemental Nations.

When he hear it, he snapped out of his stupor and said "Oh right!" as he went in front of the class.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. I have a few hobbies." he greeted. ' _Never thought Kakashi-Sensei's introduction will be useful' thought to himself_ as he gave his foxy grin. Everyone in the room sweatdropped with a single thought _'The only thing he told is his name...'_

"Okay Uzumaki-san, you can sit there." she said as she pointed an empty chair beside a purple haired girl.

He just walked towards his chair and put his bag down. He then looked at a girl sitting beside him with a smile and said "Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!" as he extended his hand.

"I am Touka Kirishima, nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san" she said with a smile.

"Just call me Naruto. I hate formalities." said Naruto with a smile as he started to give 'attention' to the teacher in front of the class.

After boring hours of History, the bell finally rang. All the students started to run out of the class as they all wanted to escape from the boring history class. Naruto finally awoke because of the bell. _'Oh! break time, finally' he thought to himself._

 **"Hey Naruto, did you sense it? That girl who sat beside you. She is different from others. She seems to have chakra." said Kurama.**

"Yes I sensed it. But I don't know why. I also sensed a few other people like her." replied Naruto.

He walked into the school café and had some sandwich and coffee. He looked for a place to sit and saw the purple haired girl. He walked over to her and asked "Hey Touka-chan, mind if i join you?"

"I don't mind, you can join us Naruto-kun" she replied back. He sat down and looked at the orange haired girl sitting beside her.

"Nice to meet you, ... Uh" he said.

"Yoriko, Yoriko Kuroiwa" she said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki" he greeted himself with a smile.

"Are you Touka's boyfriend?" she asked.

Touka's face reddened "N-no he is not, I just met him today. He is just a new student." said Touka.

Naruto just nodded quickly with a red face.

"Oh, sorry, It is just that Touka rarely speaks to other people." she said.

"Maybe it is just because there is no one beside her." he replied.

They talked to each other about half an hour later, the bell rang again.

"Well see ya girls later." he said as he stood up and waved at the girls.

Soon the two girls were left alone. "Well Yoriko, I am gonna return to my class. See ya after school." said Touka as she sprinted to her class.

"Okay. See ya" said Yoriko.

 **With Naruto**

He just walked into his class and sit at his place. After a minute later, Touka came in and sat next to him. Later, their maths teacher came in and started teaching her lessons. For Naruto, he is just using a technique he mastered to take a nap. Actually, it was a technique Shikamaru mastered. He learnt it from him. He just need to open the maths book in front of him and take a nap. But no one noticed him except the girl beside him. _'Huh?... Really? Slacking off in first day at school?' thought the girl._

The bell rang as the school time is over. Every students get out of the classroom. But Naruto still haven't woken up this time. He was deeply asleep until his teacher came to him and smacked his head. "Wake up, the school time is over and you are still asleep." she said. "Oh, gomen gomen" he said rubbing the back of his head.

 **At Same time with Touka**

She has been waiting for her friend for a while. Then she saw her friend running towards her.

"Sorry I am late" said Yoriko.

"That's okay. Let's go home." said Touka.

The two girls started to go towards the orange haired girl's house. After about ten minutes of walking, they reached her home. "See ya tomorrow, Touka-chan" said Yoriko as she went inside her house.

Now, Touka is all alone walking back to her house. She has been thinking about Naruto. He really was a strange boy to her. No other student has ever slacked off in their first day of school. But he was different. He is always cheerful. Except the time he is sleeping. He just keep smiling.

Her shoulder accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry" said Touka as she continued to walk pass him. But that guy put his hand on her hand and said "Oh my dear Touka-chan, I have been waiting for this moment. I love you, Touka-chan. Please accept my love." he said as his face got nearer and nearer to her to steal her first kiss.

She tried to struggle but he was too strong for her. However, she did the next best thing. She slammed her knee to the last place where every normal man would not like to get hurt. He grabbed his little family jewels in pain. After her little kick, she started running away from him. The boy tried to get up and said "Boys, follow her!" one of his hands still grabbing it to loosen the pain.

Touka just kept running towards her house without looking back. Trying to get lost from them. But she tripped and fell onto someone. "Ouch, Sorry" she said. "Yeah Yeah No problem." the other guy just replied. He then looked at the girl who fell onto him and he only saw purple hair that reminded him of someone. "Touka-chan?" He asked.

She then looked up as she recognized the voice only to see the face of her blond friend. "Oh Naruto, I am sorry. But I have to-"

She couldn't even finished her sentence as the other boys appeared behind them and shouted "There she is!"

"Who are they, Touka-chan?" asked the confused Naruto.

The other boys then came towards them and said "That is none of your business. Get lost!" to Naruto as they grabbed Touka's hand take her towards their boss.

"Hey! let her go!" shouted Naruto.

"Or what!?" they shouted back.

"I am warning you. If you don't let her go, you are going to feel a lot of pain" said Naruto.

One of the boys said "Let's teach him a lesson first before taking the girl." to his friends.

He then started to run toward Naruto and tried to punched him. Naruto caught his fist with his hands and break his hand. He kneed him in the guts. The boy fell to the ground in pain. Naruto and kicked him in the face and asked "Who would like to be next?"

"You little ..." said the other boys and started to run towards Naruto to kick his ass. However Naruto just avoided all of their punches and said "If that's all you have, you guys are going to get ass kicked." as he kicked the first boy to the ribs who is trying to punch him. They all heard a cracking a sound. "Oh did I break some bones?" Naruto asked. He then caught the leg of the boy who is trying to kick him while he was distracted. He then broke his legs. The boy screamed in pain. Now only one boy who is holding Touka's hand was left.

"Get out of here before I break your bones." he said. The boy then ran away in fear. He doesn't need first-hand experience to see how strong Naruto really is. He has already seen that his friends got beaten. So he did the best thing which is running away from him.

"Touka-chan, you alright?" asked Naruto as he walked to the stunned girl. She has been watching his whole fight. He didn't even break a sweat after fighting with 3 guys. She also has never seen a _human_ so strong like him before.

"Y-Yeah, I am alright" replied Touka as she recovered from her stunned state.

"Thanks for helping me, anyway." she said.

"No problem. I will never let my friends get hurt!" he said with a thumb up.

"So, see ya. I am going to home." she said.

"Mind if I walk you home?" asked Naruto. The girl looked at him with a questioning look.

"I-It is just that those guys might disturb you again."

"I don't mind. Thanks for accompanying me."

They started to walk towards her home. There has been an awkward silence. But Touka broke it by asking "When did you learn to fight?"

"Well, back at my village. Most of the people learn how to fight."

"Oh, that's why you can fight so well?"

"Yeah... you can say that. Hehe" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"By the way, how did you get home so quick and change your clothes? It has only been about 15 minutes and you have already changed your clothes." asked Touka as she looked at his new orange outfit.

"U-Uh...It is because my house is near the school." he replied.

"Why do wear that headband?" she asked and pointed the one on his forehead.

"Oh, It is a Hitai-ate, the symbol there is my village's symbol." he said.

"You never talked that you came from a village before?"

"Yeah...About that...it's a long story." said with a sad expression. Touka noticed the change in his expression and stopped asking him questions.

They walked in silence after their little conversation.

"Well see ya, Naruto. Just a couple of more walk will lead me to my home."

"Oh, Okay, see ya at school tomorrow" Naruto said as he walked back to his ... home? Well, he still hasn't had any home yet. He just arrived here today.

"Hey Kurama, where should I stay?" asked Naruto.

 **"You can sleep in the streets if you want to" replied Kurama bluntly.**

"Shouldn't I rent a house?" asked Naruto.

 **"Do you even have the money?" he asked back.**

"Oh, right, I completely forgot about that."

Kurama just sighed at his ignorance.

"I think I am going to sleep in streets until I have enough money."

 **The Next Morning**

"What the hell Kurama, why didn't you wake me up?"

 **"That's not my problem that you are late. I tried to wake you up. But you are just sleeping like a dead body."**

"Whatever, furball..."

When he reached the class, he just rushed into the room. "Sorry, I got lost in road of life."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped at his excuse. He then ran to his seat. After he had sat, the teacher came in front of him. "You are gonna need to do some explanations about the three boys you almost killed."

"Hehe" he said with a sweat drop.

 _'Kurama, genjutsu please'_

 **"That's your own problem, I am not helping."**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There goes the chapter 2. Sorry for uploading before I finished this chapter. I was planning to upload this chapter last night. But I couldn't finish it. And one more thing, normally Touka can easily beat those boys. Well, let's say that when her eyes turned red, it is ghoul form. If not, let's say it is human form. In my story, let's say, ghouls are not so strong in human form. When they change into their ghoul form, their speed and strength increases. There are also other things that happen when they change to ghoul form. But I won't tell now. You will see in later chapters. Whatever, I hope we will meet again in next chapter. I will upload chapter 3 tomorrow. See ya.**

 **Ja** **né!**


	3. Finding a Job

**I have been busy lately. Sorry that I am a little late. But I am still a novice. So, I still can't write my chapters longer. However, I am still trying to do my best. Let's stop the chit-chat here.**

 **Here goes the chapter 3. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Rechecked: 11/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Finding a Job**

His little act with 4 boys almost made him get expelled from school. But he managed to get away from it after he had begged Kurama to cast a genjutsu on his teacher. Although he avoided from getting expelled, he had to promise that he would never do something like that again to the class.

It is just an another boring day for Naruto. But he needed to do earn some money. He has been sleeping in the streets for several nights by now. So, after school, he started searching for some jobs. He first went to a restaurant and asked for a job. The owner of the restaurant accepted him until a certain waitress came in and talked to the owner about his little 'act'. He got kicked out of the restaurant with a same old warning, 'Never come back again' and a purple circle around his left eye.

He then went to an old house did some lawn chores. The old stingy man gave him just a little that he could only have just a cup of coffee. Feeling disappointed, he started walking around the city. He climbed one of the top buildings and started enjoying the breathtaking view of a sunset sitting on the edge of the roof.

 _'I guess I will still have to sleep in the streets for another day." thought Naruto disappointedly._

 **"Come on kit, where did all your hyper active attitude go?" asked Kurama.**

"Why have you been silent the whole time? Shouldn't you be helping me? We are staying in the one body, aren't we?" asked Naruto.

 **"For your first question, I am just enjoying you get beaten. And, I have been sleeping in this cage for more than 17 years. SO, WHY SHOULD I BE HELPING YOU TO EARN SOME MONEY? I don't even need those stupid papers." replied Kurama.**

"Whatever..." he said.

"Oh hey Kurama, Have you ever heard about ghouls?"

 **"Oh yeah, they are some kind of ghosts."**

"G-g-ghosts? " he asked again with a frightened face.

 **"Yeah, I th-"**

"I am getting out of here as soon as possible! I am not living here with those ghosts."

 **"Oh,** **the great Naruto is afraid about ghosts? What happened to our plan of starting a new life here?" said with a laugh.**

"I can't start a new life where ghosts are!" he shouted back in a frightful tone.

 **"Hahaha you should have seen the look on your face."**

 **"I am just kidding, kit. I have never heard of such things called ghouls before."**

"Stupid furball, stop joking in serious cases."

 **"When did you have serious cases? As long as I remember you are always carefree."**

"Ahhh... Whatever" said Naruto as he cut the mental link between them.

Suddenly two people wearing police uniform came in and asked "HEY, How did you get up here? And you are not allowed here too."

He just ignored them. He already had enough trouble for today. He didn't want to get into another one. So, he just jumped from the edge and landed on the solid ground without even a crash.

The two cops run to the edge where Naruto was sitting and looked down expecting to see the dead body of the boy.

But there was no trace of the earlier boy. The boy just disappeared. "Are we still sane?" asked one of the men. "I don't know" answered the other man.

 _'Man, today is a really tiring day' Naruto thought to himself._ He just ran to his ... place? Well, he is just sleeping on a tree for several nights. It was already night-time so he just went to bed or ... to his branch. _'I am gonna need some energy for tomorrow.'_

 **The Next Day**

Today was a weekend, so he didn't have to go to school today so the search of his job began. That didn't go well. As he still can't get any jobs. It is about noon by now. His stomach started to buzz. He ran into a nearby café. He went inside and saw an empty seat. He just sat there.

After a while, a waitress came in and asked "What would you like to serve?"

"Something I can eat with 300 yen" he said as he showed her the only money he had. **(AN: I don't know about Japanese currency. So, I will just guess.)** "Oooookay..." replied the waitress unsure what to say anymore. He then recognized the voice and looked up only to see his purple haired friend. "Oh Touka-chan, you work here?"

She then recognized the only person who call her 'Touka-chan'.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yeah that's me. You don't even recognize me? I am hurt." said Naruto with anime tears.

"Whatever. For your question, yes, I work here. You look like you are ... broke." said the girl.

"Oh yeah, Uhhh ... since I got here I had no money. I just earn some yesterday."

"Oh I didn't know you were that broke."

"Uhhh... Haha, Anyway, can I work here too? I need to earn some money."

"Oh about that, you can ask the manager. What about your order?"

"Never mind my order. I am going to talk with your manager." said Naruto as he started to run.

"Do you even know where the manager is?" said Touka with deadpan expression.

"Oh yeah, where is he?" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"He is at his office upstairs"

He then run upstairs and went into the office and knocked the door. Then he heard a reply "come in"

He then walked in there and said "Oh, you must be the manager."

"Yes I am, is there a problem, sir?"

"No no no, I just want to work here."

 _'Hmm ... He smells like a human, but why am I smelling a fox's scent from him?' thought to himself._

"There is no problem in letting you join. When would you like to start working?" he said as he handed him an outfit which came out of nowhere.

"Starting today!" he said enthusiastically. He then changed his clothes and ran downstairs.

 _'Kids today have so much energy' he thought._

"Hey, Touka-chan. I am now working here." he said.

"Oh, that's great Naruto." replied the girl.

 _'I wonder why the manager accepted him, I thought he doesn't accept humans.'_

"Oh hey, by the way, can you teach me the basics of being a waiter? I have never worked as a waiter before." said Naruto with a sheepish smile.

"Okay no problem" she replied.

At last he got a job. He was really happy with that. He can now start earning his money to buy a house. It has been a busy day for him or you can say head smacking day. Touka has been smacking his head whenever he made a mistake to make him able to learn faster. As we know, Naruto is really 'good' at learning things.

He has been training after his work running around the city for about 100 times to increase his stamina. It was already night-time after he has finished his exercise. As usual, he was walking back to his _tree_ while looking around the city. He then heard a scream in the streets, and ran towards it. To his surprise, he saw a certain purple haired girl with a wing behind her eating a man.

"T-Touka ...-chan?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, how was it? Is that a little early for revelations? What do guys think about that? Oh there is one more thing. I have Chemistry and Physics exam coming so I won't be writing my stories. But I am not quitting. I will be back in next 3 days. Well, See ya in chapter 4!**

 **Ja né!**


	4. Friends or more than Friends?

**I know I said I will be back in three days. But I got some free time and finished my new chapter. Let's see Naruto will react to her or not. Maybe he will hate her forever. Almost everyone will disagree with me if I let him hate her. Amn't I right? Well, whatever, Let's find out they will become couples or just ... friends.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Rechecked: 12/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Friends or more than Friends?**

"T-Touka ...-chan?"

The purple haired girl then looked up only to see her human friend. Her body started to tremble as she saw her friend. She was starting to get afraid that he will hate her for being a ghoul. Her eyes returned back to her pure purple eyes. Her wings also disappeared from her back into thin air.

"N-Naruto?" she asked as she still can't believe that her friend saw her true nature.

"You alright Touka-chan? You are trembling" he asked worriedly.

 _'I-I have to kill him. I have no choice. If he informs CCG, we all will be dead.' thought Touka_. Her eyes then turned into black and red eyes. She started to punch him simultaneously.

"Why are you attacking me?" asked the confused blond as he try to avoid her punches. Suddenly a wing appeared behind her back. Naruto fell back a little. And he was wide open. She aimed her wings to his heart. But before her wing could pierce his chest, it stopped.

A single lone tear, escaped from her eyes. She couldn't kill him. He was precious for her. He was her ... friend.

"Why did you start attacking me, Touka-chan?" asked the confused Naruto.

She was surprised by his question. _'Is he an idiot? Doesn't he know that I am Ghoul?' thought Touka._

"Don't you afraid of me? Don't you afraid of a GHOUL!?" she shouted and asked.

"Why do I need to afraid of you? You are my friend. I don't care if you are a ghoul or not." said Naruto. "But a ghoul doesn't mean a ghost right? I am only afraid of ghosts." he whispered the last part into her ears.

"Do you even know what a ghoul is? We can only feed on humans. We can't eat any other thing" she said.

"As I said before, I don't care you are a man-eating thing or whatever it is. What matter most is that you are my friend. I will never abandon my precious people. I promise you that I will never leave you. And I never break my promise." said Naruto with a thumb up.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. Those words mean a lot for her. She hugged at him while crying. Soon his jumpsuit was now soaked with her tears.

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me."

"Don't worry Touka-chan, I will always be there for you. And I will never leave your side." he said as he returned the hug.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"You don't have to thank me. That is what friends are for. Amn't I right?"

She just nodded feeling sorry that she almost kill her friend.

"Come on! Let me lighten your mood." he said as he picked her up bridal style.

"HEY!" she shouted at suddenly being carried.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." he said as he smiled at her.

He started running across the city and stopped in front of a tall building.

"Close your eyes. And don't open whatever it happens." said Naruto.

"Why?" she asked.

"Trust me."

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. She then closed her eye. After she had closed her eyes, he tightened the grip on her. Then, he started running vertically up the building. She could feel that gravity is pulling her body down but she trusted Naruto and continued to do as he said. After a minute later, Naruto dropped her down and told her "You can open your eyes now."

She then opened her eyes only so see that she was on the edge of the roof.

"H-How did you get up here?" she asked.

"Well, I have my own ways." he said with a smile. He then look at the city.

"We can enjoy the view of the whole city from up here. It is ... beautiful" he said.

She then looked at the city beneath her, then she said "Yeah" with a smile.

Two of them enjoyed the view in silence until Touka broke the silence between them.

"Hey, the first day you came. You didn't tell anything about yourself."

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to share about myself to the whole class"

"Why don't you want to share?"

"Well, It is a little complicated. If you wanna know, I can tell you ... a little"

"Alright, tell me something about you"

"Well, I came from a village called Konoha. It means Hidden Village in the Leaf. It _was_ a pleasant village. You might not have heard about it because like its name, it is hidden." He then stopped remembering his village got destroyed by Pain.

"People from our village train how to use chakra. Chakra is basically a form of energy. It is the combination of two types of energy, Spiritual energy and Physical energy. It allows us to do extraordinary things like I did before. Everyone has chakra but we have to train to use it."

"Do I have chakra, too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I see it in you. But, only a small amount." He then did a ram seal and blue energy started to coat around his body. "Chakra is normally blue." _'Although I saw black chakra inside you while you were in that ghoul form' he thought._

"Why don't you tell me about your family?" she asked.

"Well, I am an orphan. I didn't even know who my parents were until I got 16" he said.

"Oh, ... I am sorry"

"It is okay. Why don't you tell me about you?"

"Well, I have a younger brother. Although I don't know where he is right now. My dad ... he has been missing for years by now. I don't even know he is alive or not." she said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry Touka-chan, I believe that you will meet them again. Never lose hope!"

"Thanks Naruto"

They are both now facing, looking into the eyes of each other. Their faces were only inches apart. Their lips almost hit each other. Their faces becoming closer and closer until a door opened and the two policemen came in. They parted from each other as they heard a shout. "HEY! It is that boy from yesterday."

"Oh crap" Naruto said as he picked her up and jumped from the roof.

"What the hell? He jumped again!" said one of the policemen.

Touka was expecting that they would be dead if they jump from that height. Instead Naruto landed softly on the ground. "H-How do you do that?"

"I used chakra from my feet. So I didn't crash on the ground."

"Let me walk you to home." he said as he put her down. They have been walking in silence. Touka has been thinking about chakra that Naruto told earlier. She still couldn't believe that chakra can do such incredible things. She also has never heard that someone tell about chakra. After about 20 minutes of walk, they reached her home.

"I didn't know that you live near the place you work"

"Yeah, manager of the Anteiku adopted me since my dad left"

"See ya tomorrow Touka-chan" he said as he waved at her and left her.

She then went inside her house. And laid onto her bed. She was thinking about Naruto. Just thinking about him put a smile on her face. "You really are full of surprises, Naruto" she said to herself. She then fell asleep.

Naruto just walk back to his house after taking Touka back to her house.

"Hey Kurama, I think her chakra turned black because she was in ghoul form."

 **"Yeah, I know, kit. Her chakra became blue again after she turned into human form."**

"What do you think about it? Why do ghouls have black chakra?"

 **"Kit, We are in a different world. Maybe that's why they have strange chakra."**

"I hope you are right, Kurama"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There goes another chapter. I will pair them up later. I will just let them be friends for now. I also have reveal a little more secret about their ghoul mode. What do you think about black chakra? You will learn more about ghouls of my story in later chapters. See ya later in next chapter.**

 **Ja né!**


	5. Exam

**I added a little more on the Author's Note in chapter 2. I also added a little more paragraphs at the end of the chapter 4. And changed the Author's Note a little. Sorry for making you guys confused. And Sorry, I am late. I got this idea after I have taken my exam. Well, whatever, Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Rechecked: 12/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Exam**

School days have arrived after weekend has passed. Our favorite blond has been sleeping on his ... home or let's just say his tree. School time has arrived but he still is not awake yet. Well, yesterday was a hard day for him. He has finally learned about being a waiter. But he didn't learn it quite easily.

 **Flashback Start**

 _The door bell rang and a custom came in. Naruto then greeted him "Welcome to Anteiku". The customer then took a seat. He just asked for_ _a cup of coffee. Naruto then went back and made a cup of coffee for the customer. As we all know, where there is Naruto, there is always trouble. At first everything went well until he tripped and his coffee split on the customer's clothes. "What the fuck! I have to go to work after this"_

 _"I am really s-" But before he could finish his sentence, the customer has already left. He then looked back only to see a furious Touka. "You idiot!" she said as she smacked his head. "Sorry Touka-chan, I swear I didn't mean to do that"_

 _"Whatever, just be careful next time"_

 _After that little event, everything went well for Naruto until afternoon. There was only 1 customer at that time. After Touka had taken orders from the customer, she walked back to the back. Then, Naruto suddenly came in running towards her. He then tripped and both of them fell. Naruto was on Touka. "Ouch ... It hurts" said Naruto. He then felt something soft under his hands. His hands were grabbing her top. He looked up and saw very angry and embarrassed Touka. Her face was tomato red._

 _"NARUTOOO!" she shouted. She then punched him in the face which sent him flying back into the wall._

 **Flashback End**

He then wake up rubbing his eyes."Man, Touka really hit hard. My face is still hurting"

He then look at his watch. "What the hell, I am late again!" He started running towards the class. He then rushed into his class. "Sorry I am late, I got lost in road of life."

"Yeah Yeah whatever just sit down, next time don't be late" the class teacher had enough of his lame excuses.

Naruto sat beside Touka. She still looked embarrassed about the yesterday's event. Well, everyone in the bar saw it. Not only the customer but also the other barmaids. "Hey Touka-chan, S-Sorry about yesterday, that's my bad"

Her face then became red remembering their little _'event'._ "Y-You baka, D-Don't remind me about that"

"S-sorry Touka-chan. I will zip about it now" he said as he leaned back to his chair and took a nap.

After about an hour, the bell rang. All the students has packed up, ready to leave the room. Naruto was also awake because of the bell.

"Wait, You guys have maths exam tomorrow. So study tonight" shouted the class teacher.

"What the hell!" shouted Naruto.

Everyone in the class looked at him.

"S-Sorry" he said. He was thinking about being a dead last. And everyone laughing at him for being a dead last. While he was lost in his thoughts, everyone in the room has left him.

He then ran towards Touka shouting her name "TOUKA-CHAN!"

She then looked at the panting Naruto.

"What now Naruto?" asked the girl.

"I need your help. It is emergency."

"What!?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"We have maths exam tomorrow. I am gonna fail if you don't help me" he said with anime tears running down from his eyes kneeling before her and hugging her legs. Everyone in the room were watching them.

"Calm down Naruto, you are embarrassing me."

He then released her and stood up.

"Please help, Touka-chan. You are my last hope"

"I am not good at maths too. But I can help you a little."

"THANK YOU, TOUKA-CHAN, YOU ARE THE BEST!" he shouted as he grabbed her from her waist and started spinning her like a doll. He was overjoyed.

"NARUTO STOP! Or I won't help you." she ordered.

"Oh sorry, I got carried away." he then put her back on the ground.

"Thanks you, Come to my house after school"

"Alright Thanks you, thank you thank you" he said. He don't want to be a deadlast anymore. He is in another world now. He is not going to take that title in this world too.

After school, Naruto ran straight to Touka's house. He is now in his orange jumpsuit. He knocked the door when he arrived the entrance of her house. But no one responded. He knocked again. Nothing happens. Then someone tapped his shoulders.

He looked back only to see Touka. She then asked "When did you change your clothes so fast and got here so fast?"

"Let's just say I am really fast" he said with a foxy grin.

"Whatever come in" she said as she opened the door.

She then went into her room for some changing "Wait here" she said as she pointed the couch in her living room. Naruto just sat on a sofa waiting for Touka.

After about 5 minutes, she went out of her room. She was now wearing a black T-shirt and a short blue jeans.

"Okay Let's start with chapter 1..." she said as they started to learn.

After about 5 hours of studying, it was already night 9pm.

Both of them were very tired. But Naruto was a lot worse than Touka. His head has been steaming since last 2 hours. But he tried his best to learn for tomorrow exam.

"...then you will get the answer" Touka said. "Got it?"

"Yeah... I think so" said Naruto confusedly.

"You really are worse than me"

"Well, I was a dead last back at my village."

"You deserve it. You really are dumb"

"I am hurt, Touka-chan." he said with anime tears.

"Whatever, It is late now. You should go home now."

"I don't even have ho-" he stopped as he remembered he can't tell about this to Touka. But unfortunately Touka understood what he said.

"Did you just say you don't have a home to live? Where are you living now?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, I-It's just ... fine. Don't worry about me" he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"It is not FINE! Where are you sleeping if you don't have a house?" she asked.

"Well, ... um ... on a tree"

"WHAT! You have been sleeping on a tree all this time?"

"Yeah, ... it is just like that. I am totally fine. I already told you I don't have any money when I got here. That's why I joined you guys at the café"

"But, I thought you had enough money to rent a house."

"Well, thanks for helping me. I am going to my ... place. See ya." he said as he walked to the door.

"Wait, ..."

"Huh?"

"I can let you stay here until you had enough money to have one."

"REALLY!?" he asked.

"Yeah, as long as you don't do something bad or sneak up on me, I can let you stay at the living room"

"THANKS TOUKA-CHAN, YOU ARE THE BEST!" he shouted.

"Stop shouting, it is night already. Other people might be sleeping by now."

"Okay okay"

"So I am going to bed now. Good Night?"

"Yeah, see ya Touka-chan tomorrow"

Both of them went to their bed. For Naruto, well, it is a couch.

In the next morning, Naruto was still sleeping well. But Touka had already woken up 30 minutes before. She has already taken her shower and changed her school uniforms. She then came out of her room. But she saw Naruto still sleeping.

"Ramen ... Ramen ..."

"Hey Naruto wake up. she said shaking Naruto.

But he still didn't wake up. Touka then lost her temper and smacked him on his head "Wake up! You idiot!"

"What! Where is my Ramen?" he shouted.

"You are dreaming, you idiot. You are going to be late."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up"

He then washed his face, brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom.

"What? When will you change your school uniforms? I am already late waiting for you."

He then did a ram sign and was covered with a poof of smoke. When the smoke is clear, Naruto was already in his school uniform with a bag on his bag.

"Come on, let's go" he said. Touka was watching him in awe.

"H-How did you change so fast?"

"Well actually, this is just a henge. I can change my appearance. But it will disappear when I release it or when I take a good hit."

"Oooookay let's go now, we are late"

Both of them ran towards the school. They entered the class. But the exam has already started. "Sorry we are late" both of them shouted in unison.

They then went to their seats and started taking their exam.

After about an hour later, all the students came out of the class. Touka just went to Naruto.

"Well how was it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I ... tried my best, I guess" he replied.

"I know you will pass. Don't worry" she said with a smile.

"Well Let's head to Anteiku?"

"Yeah"

Both of them went to their café. They didn't have any more classes on that day. They only had to come and take an exam. It was a lucky day for Naruto. He caused no trouble at the café. Touka first time praised him. Both of them stayed at the cafe until night fell. And both of them went back to their house.

In the next day, both of them went to school to check their results.

Well, Touka got C. For Naruto, he got D. He then asked Touka "I am not the dead last, right?"

"I think so" she said hesitantly.

"YEAH, I AM NOT THE DEAD LAST!" he shouted as he jumped up and down with joy. The whole class has been watching him.

"Naruto sit down." Touka said to him.

"Oh sorry, I was just ... overjoyed" he replied.

 **"Well congrats kit. You are no longer the dead last"** **said Kurama.**

"Where have you been all the time? You haven't talked to me for days."

 **"I was just taking a nap, I just woke up because of your idiotic shout." replied Kurama.**

"whatever..." he said as he cut the mental link between them.

"Why are you staring me?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, it is nothing"

"Whatever, you are acting strange."

He just leaned into his chair and took a nap.

After school, he ran towards Anteiku. Well, he has to get back to work. It was another normal day for Naruto. Except the fact he passed the exam. Normally Naruto would never pass an exam. But he passed. Well, so It is not normal.

He then went to Touka's house and saw her sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Oh hey Touka-chan, what are you reading?" he asked.

She then closed the book instantly and hid it behind her with a slight blush on her face.

"N-Nothing" she replied.

He then touched her forehead with his hand.

"Do you have fever? You look a little red." he asked with concern.

"N-No, I am fine. I am going to bed" she said as she went to her room.

"Phew, that was close. If he knows I like cartoons, he is going to tease me all the time."

Behind the window of her room, Naruto was hiding there. He was curious what his friend was hiding.

"Huh? Cartoons? What are those things? But why should I tease her for liking cartoons? Isn't it just a normal thing?" he asked himself confusedly.

He then went to his couch or Touka's couch. And fell asleep...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I have finished. This is the longest chapter, I have ever written. I made sure that Touka was not reading something smug. Well, whatever, I am going to add Kaneki in next chapter. So see ya. I may be late at update again. But I won't quit.**

 **Ja né!**


	6. Enter Ken Kaneki

**Here goes chapter 6. I just finished this. There won't be no special thing in this story. However, after this chapter, I am going add some fight scenes. I am not really good at it. But I will try my best. Well, whatever, Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Rechecked: 12/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Enter Ken Kaneki**

In the next morning, Touka woke up earlier than Naruto. As usual, after she had done her ... morning activities or let's just say washing her face and brushing, she then woke Naruto up. Waking Naruto up is becoming a usual thing for her. As always, Naruto woke up mumbling something about the food of gods.

"Oh hey Touka-chan, I have to go somewhere else today. So I will join you later."

"Okay, if you say so..."

She then changed into her waitress outfit. She went downstairs. And started doing her job.

A boy with a black hair sitting on a seat asked "Is it really funny for you?"

His friend then replied "Come on. You can't be serious about going to a bookstore for your first date" with a laugh.

His friend then replied "Why not? She might be thrilled, you know!"

"For your information, that's never going to happen"

"What? Fine then, how about I take her out to Big Grill instead, just the two of us, and grab some burgers?"

His friend then laugh.

"I am being completely serious here!" the black-haired boy then shouted.

"No no it's great! That's so like you! But when it actually happens, it'll be a total flop."

"What, you don't think I can handle it? What would you do then Hide?" he asked with a slight blush.

"Listen up, When it come to dates, you have to pick a place that excites the girl."

"Right, such as...?"

"Huh? S-Such as..."

"You don't even know"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be wasting my afternoon here having a date with you."

"So, who is the lucky girl? The cutie you were talking about?"

"It is gotta be her right?" he asked as he looked at the purple haired girl who was serving the other customers.

"No, it's not" he whispered him back.

"I mean, she's pretty cute too ..."

The waitress then walked pass them.

"Excuse me, One cappuccino, please!" Hide shouted. The waitress stopped walking and wrote down the order.

"And you Kaneki?"

"Wait,... I am not finished yet." replied the waitress.

"While we are at it, what's your name?" Hide just asked.

"Hide!" his friend shouted.

"It's Kirishima Touka" she just replied.

The blond boy then stood up and asked "Touka-san, are you seeing anyone?"

"Stop that you idiot" his friend shouted as he stood up.

She ran away with a slight blush.

"Stop that you idiot. What'll I do if I end up getting kicked out?" he said.

"This is the only place where she and I-" he couldn't finished his sentence because the door bell rang as the door open. Then a girl with long purple hair came in.

"She's ... the one" Kaneki said.

Both of the boys looked at the girl as she walked pass beside them.

"Don't even go there. It'd be like Beauty and whatever you guys call it." Hide said.

"The Beast" his friend said.

"Well then, Now that I have seen you lovelorn, I think it is time for me to head off" he said as he paid the bill.

"Wait Hide" Kaneki said.

"See you later, Touka-chan. Keep your head in the clouds, Kaneki" he said as he walked to the door. and get out of the shop.

Then Naruto came in and went straight to Touka. "Hey Touka-chan I am back"

"Where have you been this whole time?" she asked.

"Well, I was just going somewhere. Nothing important."

"Whatever, just help me out here. There are a lot of customers." she said.

"Okay okay"

At the same time, Kaneki started reading his book. When he looked at the girl he has been crushing, he saw that she was also reading the same kind of book. The girl then saw him watching her. So she just smiled at him. He was glad that they both have a same type of hobby.

He then took her to a restaurant to have lunch. But she didn't eat anything. Both of them just talked.

After their little lunch, they went to a bookshop. And enjoyed their afternoon. When they left the bookshop, it was already night. The two of them is now standing in front of the entrance of the bookshop.

"Let me walk you home" Kaneki said.

"Alright" she replied.

After about 10 minutes of walking they reached an underground subway. Both of them had stopped walking. The two of them were facing each other. The girl then started to walk nearer to the boy and hugged him. She then said "Thanks for today"

They hugged each other for a while. Kaneki was enjoying the moment. But her eyes turned red. She then bit his neck and his moment was destroyed.

"Ahh..." he shouted. He fell down to the ground as blood started to run down from his shoulder.

"Hmm your flesh tastes delicious." she said licking his blood on her lips.

Kaneki was now in shock. She is a ghoul. He was dating with a ghoul and she is going to eat him. He got up using all the strengths he had. The girl kick his left leg and broke it. He fell down to the ground again. He tried to get up. But he couldn't. He started to crawl on the ground and shouted "K-Keep away from me!"

"Why do I have to?" she asked. Four tails appeared from her back. Her tails then wrapped around his broken leg and started to pull him back to her. She used all her four tails and pierced his chest. The boy screamed in pain. She wrapped him with her tails and threw him like a doll. He then crashed through the wall into a construction yard.

"Hmmm I am going to enjoy killing you..." she said as she walked towards him.

She then stopped in front of him. "Well this is the end for you" she said. She rushed towards him to kill him. But before she could, loads of iron bars fell upon them and both fell unconscious.

After about a day later, he woke up. One of his eyes had already turned into the ghoul's eye...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, sorry about this short chapter. This is just the same as anime so I wanted to finish this quicker. But, what do you guys think about where Naruto went? It might be somewhere important. You guys will know about it in later chapters. So see ya! Oh and hey, Thanks for the review guys.**

 **Ja né!**


	7. Christmas Special

I **got a few ideas. So I made an Omake. I** ** _may_** **add some hints about what will happen in next chapters in this omake. But this chapter is just a special event for Christmas. So it won't be the continuation of chapter 6. Chapter 6 will be released later. Well, anyway, Enjoy!  
**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Christmas Special**

The school bell rang and all the students ran out of the room. Our favorite blond is still asleep in his chair.

"Wake up Naruto" said the girl beside him.

"Oh, It has already finished?"

"Come on Naruto. You are sleeping for about 3 hours. You didn't even wake up at break time."

"Oh, Why didn't you wake me up Touka-chan"

"I thought you are awake and left the room. I only knew that you were asleep, because you still haven't move from your seat when I came back."

"Okay okay. Thanks for remembering me this time."

"Come on let's go. We have a festival tonight"

"What festival, I thought Christmas was tomorrow"

"Well, Christmas is tomorrow. But in here we celebrate Christmas eve too"

"Oh"

"I am going to enjoy the festival tonight. So, ... um are you coming with me?" she asked with a slight blush.

"oh ... um okay. I will come with you" he answered with a slight blush.

"So, ... see ya later." she said as she ran to her house to prepare for their ... date?

"Okay" he said as he waved at her.

He just walked out of the class and started to walk around the town and waste some time. Or to give Touka some time to prepare. For him, he can just henge. Well, that is always his way to change clothes, without costing money.

After about 1 hour, he returned to Touka's house to pick her up. He has now henged into white shirt with orange collar and black pants. He removed his Hitai-ate and put it in the pouch behind his hip.

When he reached to her house, he knocked the door. The door then opened, revealing a beautifully dressed Touka. She was now wearing a pink and red shirt with a short purple skirt. **(A.N: I not good at describing people, so just image the clothes Touka wearing at the anime opening. Sorry about that.)**

"Wow you look so ... beautiful" said Naruto and continued staring at her with his jaws drop.

 **"kit, close your mouth a little"**

He then snapped out of his stupor. "Oh sorry" he said.

"It's okay. So, ... Let's go?" she said with a slight blush.

"Oh right, Let's go" he said. Both of them walked out of the apartment and walked downstairs.

He then hold her hands. She blushed at his contact. She could feel the warmth coming from his hands.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Okay ... how about that?" she said as she ran towards a place.

"Oh welcome to the spinning wheel. If you can pop all the 10 bubbles with 10 needles you can get one of these" the owner said as he showed many colorful and lovely teddy bears.

"Okay" Naruto said as his hand went to pick up the needles.

"But first 100 yens for 1 try." said the owner.

He then handed him some money and grabbed 10 needles from both hands. The wheel started to spin. He then threw all the 10 needles instantly and all the ten bubbles popped. The owner watched him with awe. "H-How did you do that?" he asked. "I have my own ways. So can I get my prize now?" he asked. "H-Here it is" he said as he gave him a teddy bear.

The nearby girls were watching him with stars in their eyes.

"I didn't know that you were that awesome" Touka said.

"I am full of surprises amn't I?" he said.

"Yeah, you never stop surprising me"

"Here take this ..." he said as he handed her his prize.

"I know you will love it"

"Oh Thanks Naruto" she said with a blush as she took it from his hand. Nearby girls are now sending death glares to Touka. Some were saying that the bitch had taken their man. Both of them just ignored them and continued their 'date'.

"Anywhere else you want to go?" she asked.

"I don't know, ... where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm... Oh I know" he said as he grabbed her hand and ran into a room.

"Let's take some photos" he said with a smile.

After a minute later, both of them came out of the room looking at their pictures and laughing. After that, both of them went to ride roller coaster. Touka was the one who suggested to ride. At first Naruto he was saying something about Orochimaru's snakes. In his eyes, it looked like a giant snake. He was only saying that he didn't want to ride the giant snake.

But Touka dragged him there. On the roller coaster, he was praying that he won't fall from there until Kurama told him that he can use chakra to stick himself to it.

After the ride, he could only feel dizziness.

"Ahhh, I am never ever gonna ride that again." he said still feeling dizzy.

"Oh, I didn't know you would be like this after a ride."

"Now you know, right?"

She just nodded. _'Note to self: Never ask Naruto to ride a roller coaster again.'_

He is now kneeing and hugging her leg, begging her to stop circling him. She was just standing still. But in his eyes, she was circling her.

He then stood up as he recovered from his dizziness.

"Alright, I am fine now. Let's go somewhere quiet"

She just nodded.

Both of them went under a tree and watched the sky.

"Isn't the moon beautiful?" he asked.

"Yeah it is" she said as she looked at the moon.

"I wish everything will become peace and quite one day."

She just look at him.

"I hope you are right" she said as she think about conflicts between ghouls and humans.

"Hey, Tomorrow is Christmas, right?"

She nodded.

"I have a gift for you."

"Really? Another one?"

"What do you mean another one?" he asked.

"You have already given me this teddy" she said as she showed him the teddy bear he gave him.

"Oh, Yeah. So It will be another one"

 _'I also have one for you, But I won't tell you right now' she thought with a smile._

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Nothing nothing" she said.

"Okay"

After about 20 minutes of enjoying the view in silence, Naruto said "Hey, it is later now. You should go back to your house."

She checked the time and said "Oh, you are right"

"Come on" he said as he grabbed her her hand and walked her home.

After about 10 minutes of walking, both of them stopped as they reached in front of her apartment's door.

"Can you meet me at that tree again tomorrow 5:00 pm?" she asked.

"Alright I will be there tomorrow So see ya" he said.

She then leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheeks. She whispered "Thanks for today" into his ears. He blushed a little. She then ran into her house with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Naruto was just stunned for a while. When he recovered back, he just ran back to his house and prepared his gift for her.

For Touka, she just ran into her bedroom. Hugging the teddy bear that Naruto gave her. _'I am really in love with him.' she admitted to herself for the first time._ She then slept thinking of what will Naruto give her tomorrow.

The next day, he just trying to finish his gift for her. "Well, it is finished, I should take a nap". He has been doing this the whole day. He then took a nap.

At 5:00 pm, Touka was already at the place where both of them agreed to meet. "I think he is going to late." she said to herself. After about one hour later, she started to get angry.

"Ahhh, he is late for one hour now" she said to herself. _'I think I should go to his house' she thought to herself._ She then walked to his house.

At the same time, Naruto woke up and looked at the time. "Oh my god! I am late. Touka is going to kill me." he said. He then changed his clothes and rang to the door. He opened the door and rushed out. But unfortunately, he fell on the girl who was in front of his house. He was now lying on her. His head is lying on her breasts.

At that time, Touka arrived his house and saw him lying on a girl. Her eyes widened at it and the box she was holding fell onto the ground. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She then ran away from him. Naruto then saw that. And went to the box which Touka dropped. When he opened it, he saw a green scarf with a letter "For Naruto". He then grabbed it and ran after Touka.

"Touka-chan, stop. It is not what you think" he shouted.

"Don't come nearer me. Just go back to your girlfriend!" she shouted back with teary eyes.

"No, Touka-chan. She is not my girlfriend." he tried to explain.

"I don't believe your lies. Stop tricking me" she said while running without looking the road a head of her.

She then tripped and before she could hit the snowy ground, Naruto caught her and both of them fell onto it. Naruto was now under Touka.

"I am not tricking you Touka-chan. I am telling the truth." he said. Then, he took out a box from his pouch and gave it her.

"Here, it is my Christmas present for you." he said.

She then opened the box and saw a locket necklace with their pictures.

"I made it myself ... for you"

"I have something to say you, Touka-chan"

She then looked up at his face.

"I love you, Touka-chan" his hand cupped her chin.

"I love you more than anything. I can't lose you" he said as he leaned closer to her and kissed her on the lips.

She returned the kiss. After about a minute, both of them stopped for air.

"I love you too, Naruto" she said softly to him.

Then the earth started to shake violently. He then stood up and asked "Is it only me or the earth is shaking?"

"I think it is earthquake" she said as she stood up.

 **"Kit, something is coming" said Kurama inside his mind.**

"I know" he replied inside his mind. He has been sensing something is coming towards them. He then grabbed her hand to keep her steady from shaking.

Then something came up from the ground and the shaking has already stopped. Naruto's eyes widened at it.

"Is that a coffin?" Touka asked.

Naruto didn't answered. And he continued looking at the coffin.

The coffin then opened with a loud crash which then revealed a white haired man with a large scroll behind him. Naruto's body started to shake and tears welled up in his eyes.

His eyes shot opened. And the white haired man walked out of the coffin, "Long time no see, gaki"

"E-Ero-Sennin ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, did I revealed too much? Or did I give you many hints of what I will write in further chapters? Or maybe this is just an omake and it will have nothing to do with the real story. What do you guys think? Anyway, Merry CHRISTMAS Everyone!  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. The Beginnng of a Half Ghoul

**I have one important thing to say. Well, I forgot to say this since the start of the story. The character of Touka won't be 100% the same as in the anime. Sorry for telling a little late. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Beginning of a Half Ghoul**

He woke up after 2 days later. He saw some food placed on a table beside him. He was hungry. So he picked it up and ate it. But it only taste slimy for him. So he stopped eating and put it back to the table.

Then a doctor came in and asked "How are you feeling now?"

"I am fine." he replied.

The doctor then looked at the food and asked "Why don't you eat? You might be hungry. You have been unconscious for 2 days." he said.

"I don't want to. It just tastes slimy." he said.

"Oh, you will be alright again a few more days later. You can leave tomorrow if you want to" he said.

"Okay, ..."

Then the doctor left him. He just rested the whole day.

The next day, after he had left the hospital, he walked back to his home. When he opened the door, he saw a package with a letter, "For Kaneki"

He just smiled at it. His friend never forgets him. Hide always cared about him. That's why Hide is his best friend.

He then opened the package and saw a lot of snacks. He took one of them and opened the TV.

A woman from TV asked "Can only ghouls eat human flesh?"

"Yeah" answered the other man.

"Why can't they eat other food?"

"Well, for them, those taste slimy. The only thing delicious for them is human flesh. That why they only eat it."

Kaneki's eyes widened at his answer. Everything he eats has been slimy during these days. He then ate the potato chips his friend gave. But it only tasted slimy and he spat those out. He then tried to eat again. But he spat them out again. He then rushed to the food package his friend gave. And he tried to eat one after another.

He still couldn't eat anything he spat out everything he ate because they all tasted slimy. He then ran towards his bathroom and looked into the mirror. One of his eyes was already turned into red. He then grabbed his coat and ran outside. And he started to walk around the city.

While he was crossing a street, he started to felt hungry as he saw humans walking around him. He tried to grab a girl next to him. But he stopped himself and ran away.

"Why! Why am I happening like this!?" he shouted.

He then smells something delicious. _'Wow, it is just like my mother's cooking' he thought as he ran straight towards the place he smells._ He then saw a ghoul eating a human.

"Yo! you want some?" he asked as he gave him a hand of a human.

"No, ... this can't be happening. I am not a ghoul!" he shouted himself as he back away from the ghoul. Then another ghoul with orange hair came and asked "What are you doing in my hunting zone?" as he kicked the head of the ghoul. And the head fell from his shoulders and rolled over to Kaneki.

 **At the Same Time**

"Hey Touka-chan, where are you going?" he asked as he followed her.

"Oh, um ... I need to eat, ya know" she said.

"Oh, I completely forgot that you were a ghoul."

"I think so"

"Hey, ya know, if you are hungry, you can ha-. Hey is that a ghoul or a human?" he asked as he pointed at a boy with a blue coat. And one of his eyes is red.

"I don't know, let's go and see" she said as both of them followed the running boy.

 **Back with Kaneki**

The orange haired ghoul then came nearer to him. "Hmm... where's your other red eye? I have never seen someone like you before. But more importantly, you know what happens when you get caught on someone else's territory, right?" he asked as he rushed to him and slammed him against the wall holding him from the throat.

"N-No, I wasn't - I didn't know ... I just happened to be passing by ..." he replied.

"Okay imagine this. Your girlfriend is naked and lying on the ground. There's a guy there with his pants down, he turns around and says to you, 'I wasn't doing anything, I just happened to be here.' That's exactly what I am getting from you right now. If it were up to me, I'd blow his brains out. That's why I'm going to kill you, because you trespassed on my hunting zones-"

"Whose hunting zones did you say?" said Touka as she arrived behind him with Naruto.

"Since when were these your hunting zones, Nishiki?"

"Touka ... isn't Rize dead?"

"Now that Rize's gone, the responsibility of allocating hunting zones to the weaker ghouls and those at the 20th Ward falls on Anteiku's shoulders." she said as her eyes turned red.

"Are you serious? A bunch of fence-sitter like those of you have no right to make decisions for others. This was my hunting zone before Rize came-"

"Because you were too weak"

"Getting told off by some younger overconfident little punk really pisses me off" he said as he changed into his ghoul form.

"Does it now?" she asked as she walked towards him. Naruto was just watching them.

"Enough is enough" he shouted as he rushed towards her and tried to hit her.

But she dodged him and cut him at his face.

"You will have to cut deeper than that" he said. Suddenly, many cuts appear at his legs and hands.

"Should I cut a little deeper next time?" she asked. He then ran away.

She then looked at the boy in front of her who was looking at a corpse.

"You want this?" she asked as she picked up a hand of a dead body.

His hand tried to reach it. But he stopped himself.

"You are not gonna eat?" she asked.

"And one of your eyes is normal" she then remembered. "You are the one with Rize. Why weren't you eaten? Wait ... That eye"

"Please help me!" he said.

"I know you are not going to believe this, but I swear I am a human! And I still want to devour it so badly. But if I do, I will become a ghoul"

"If you're in that much pain, then eat" she said as she gave him. He then grabbed it from her hands.

"No. NO WAY! I'll never do it!" he shouted.

"There is no way I can eat something like that" he said.

"What is this? What is it to be a ghoul? Killing people each other. I am not like that. I am a human"

"That's ridiculous. Why don't you just give in? If you don't have nerve to eat ..." she said as she picked up another hand of a dead body.

"Then I will give you a hand" she said as she rushed towards him and forced it in his mouth. He then swallowed it. He then lost conscious.

Naruto was just watching them without interfering. He then walked towards her. "Isn't that a little rough?" he asked.

"Well, that's the only way to help him" she said.

"Aren't you afraid of these dead bodies or don't you feel anything?" she asked.

"No I don't. The place I came from has something like these too."

"I think we should take him to Anteiku" he said as he pointed at the unconscious boy.

"I don't know. If you think so, let's take him. But you carry him" she said.

"I know I will carry him. Let's go" she said.

Both of them arrived back at the Anteiku, and both of them walked into the manager's office.

"Oh hey old man, this guy need some help. He is some kind of ghoul. But he is not a ghoul." he said as he put him down on a bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, he has one ghoul eye but the other is just normal human eye" Naruto answered.

"I see,... so this must be it" the manager said.

"What do you mean?" Touka asked.

"Do you remember the story about an organ transplant that's been on the new recently? The one where two students were crushed under some kind of steel loads. The doctor decided to transplant the deceased girl's organs to the young man's body , who was barely alive."

"But the girl that died in that accident was..." she said.

"It was Rize-chan." the manager said.

"Wait. You couldn't possibly mean ... "she said.

"Yes. He is that very young man." the manager said.

"Wait a minute guys. What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Don't you watch news, you idiot?" she asked as she smacked his head.

"Hehe, Sorry I don't even have a home, ya know." Naruto said as he rubbed the place where Touka hit.

"The doctor transplanted the organs of a ghoul into him." the manager said.

"But that's just absurd!" Touka said.

"I've never seen anything like it before, but he may be turning into one of us." the manager said.

"Anyway, we should talk to him when he woke up. I am going up. See ya tomorrow Touka-chan" Naruto said as he walked upstairs.

"You should go to bed too, Touka-chan. Today has been a busy day for you." the manager said.

She just went upstairs. She then entered her house and saw Naruto preparing to sleep.

"Oh hey Touka-chan, ya know, you still haven't eat" he said.

"Oh you are right. I think I will go hunting tomorrow."

"You still remember what I was saying before these things happen?"

"No" she said confusedly.

"Well, I was saying that you can have me, if you are hungry. I am a fast healer."

Her eyes widened at it. "What are you saying? You will die if I eat you. Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I am not. But I really heal fast." he then took out a kunai from his pouch and cut his finger. Instantly his finger regrew. "What the hell? I have never seen a human who heals this fast." she said. "I told you I really heal first. If you eat just a part of my body right now, I will regrow back in the morning. I know you are hungry Touka-chan. You haven't eaten since the last time I saw you eating."

"Are you really sure about this?" she asked. He just nodded.

She then leaned towards him and bit his neck. "Ouch" he said as she started to eat his ... neck and shoulder. **(A.N: I got this idea from Rosario + Vampire, in that anime Moka always bite Tsukune's neck for blood. I don't know this is good or not. But, I will just add it.)**

"Man, you ate a lot" he said.

"Sorry, I got carried away" she said with a slight blush. She then looked at the place she ate and saw that it already had started to heal.

"Wow, you are already healing?" she asked surprisingly.

"I already told you that I am fast at healing" he said.

"You never stop surprising me" she said.

He just gave her his foxy grin.

"Well see ya tomorrow, Naruto" she said as she ran into her bedroom.

He then lay onto _his_ couch and said "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day" as he slept.

The next morning, Naruto walked downstairs, and saw the boy woke up.

"Yo, you awake?" he asked as he sat beside him. He then remembered him.

"You are that guy from yesterday?"

"Oh so you noticed me."

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Well, Touka-chan brought you back here"

He then put his finger into his mouth and saw his finger came out with some blood.

"I've been ... consumed by my hunger the entire time. I was so hungry I thought I might die. I didn't even know what I was doing. But now, that hunger is completely gone. That blood that was in my mouth... Please tell me what did you do while I was asleep?" he asked.

Then a voice from behind them answered "There is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger. You know what that is, right?"

Both of them turned around to see the manager of Anteiku.

"If you had starved any longer, you would've killed someone. You have to accept what you are."

"I don't want to hurt anyone.." he said while crying.

"That's why I can't be around anyone anymore. But I can't enter the world of ghouls, either. As someone who's neither human nor ghoul, I ... am all alone. There is nowhere I can call home now"

The manager then opened the lights and said "You are wrong. You are both ghoul and human. You are the one and only person who holds a place in both of these worlds. Come over to Anteiku. I am certain that it'll lead you to a path where you can hold your own. I also want you to understand us better. To see whether or not we're just ravenous monsters."

"How about it? Why don't we start off by learning how to brew a delicious cup of coffee?" the manger asked.

"Well, um.. do you have faith in someone like me?" he asked.

 **Somewhere at the Roof Top**

"Is it a place where you see a blond haired boy jumping whenever he saw you?" asked an old man.

"Yeah." said the two police officers.

"The last time we saw, he was with a purple haired girl." said one of them.

"Hmmm, ... Did you see their faces?"

"No, we only see their hair and the boy is always wearing some kind of orange jumpsuit."

His eyes widened. _'Naruto Uzumaki, could you be stranded in here just like me' thought the old man whose right eye is covered with bandages and without a right arm._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I finished another chapter again. I was so free today. What do you think about this mystery guy. Who do you think he is a shinobi? Well, we will see about that in later chapter. Anyway, it is still Christmas. So, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. The Mystery Begins!

**Okay. Here goes another chapter. I have nothing else to say. So enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Mystery Begins!  
**

 **Unknown location**

"Thank you very much" said a man as he walked away from his chair to leave the room.

"Take care" said the other man who is sitting on a chair.

"Next patient please" he asked. Suddenly a man crushed through his door and fell onto his table.

"Knock, Knock ... I finally found you" said a big man with white coat as he walked into the room.

"Yamori ..."

"I seem to have misplaced that nifty little toy you made for me. I want you to prepare a replacement."

"Of course, ..."

"Good, I'll be back." he said as he left the room.

Then the curtain behind the doctor opened and revealed his wife and daughter. "Dear ..."

 **At Anteiku**

"Slowly now, ... " said the manager as he watched the boy trying to make a cup of coffee.

"There is no need to rush, Just keep up those spirals."

"R-Right" said the boy with a white eyepatch.

He then drank his coffee.

"How was it?" asked the manager.

"If I were to compare it to yours, this cup doesn't quite hit the mark." he said.

"Each cup of coffee is unique that it reflects the amount of effort poured into it. Like when dealing with people, coffee doesn't like to be rushed." the manager said.

"I see"

"There is something you need to consider. Anteiku isn't just your average coffee house. It's also a place where the ghouls of the 20th Ward can interact and feel at home. Of course, we also gladly serve human customers here. Just as we once did for you, right?"

"But if ghouls are trying their hardest to blend in with society, why would you go out of your way to serve human customers as well?"

"It is important to understand human behavior in order to inhabit the world they live in. Humans are living, breathing textbooks for ghouls like us. Besides, I like them" the manager said with a smile.

"All right, I think it's about time I send you down to give Touka-chan a hand."

"R-Right" he said as he walked down.

He then saw Naruto, Touka and his friend Hide.

"Yo/Hey Kaneki!" Naruto and Hide greeted him.

"H-Hide! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here to have a coffee, of course! When did you start working here?"

"Since today" he said.

"Are you okay now?"

He just nodded.

"When will you come back to school?"

"I don't know, Maybe tomorrow."

"All right Kaneki, I'll catch you later." Hide said as he walked out of the cafe.

"Oh hey Touka-chan, I have to go somewhere else. So, I will be back later okay?" Naruto said.

She just nodded. He then left them.

"Make sure he doesn't find out about your ghoul situation" she said to him.

"I know."

"If he catches even the slightest wind about us ..., I will slaughter him on the spot."

"What? But that's ..."

"If you don't want that to happen, keep your mouth shut."

"So what about Naruto? He doesn't smell like a ghoul"

"Well, ... he is just a different matter."

 _'CLING'_

The door bell rang and two woman came in. More like a woman and a girl.

"Welcome!" Touka greeted.

"Touka-chan ... " said the older woman.

"Ryouko-san! Kaneki, towels!" she ordered him

He then grabbed some towels and gave those to the older woman.

"I am sorry to bother you like this."

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Hinami, it's been a while."

The younger girl just leaned closer to her mother.

"Hinami ... "

"Where is Yoshimura-san?" the older woman asked.

"Inside" answered Touka.

"Thank you very much" she said as she walked to the manager's office.

"They are ghouls, right?" he asked.

"That's Fueguchi-san. We'll be taking care of her from now on."

"Taking care of?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a long story."

"Story? What happened?"

"Seriously? Shut up! You are not even good for anything!" she shouted.

"I'm well aware of that..."

"Oh did the manager tell you something?"

"Huh?"

"About the guys who walk around with those big suitcases."

 **At CCG**

"This is the current status of the 11th Ward." said the head of the CCG as he showed on the monitor.

"These patterns clearly indicate the start of organized movements. At this rate, it'll only be a matter of time until a war is raged. That concludes my report. Does anyone else have anything further?" he asked.

Then someone in the crowd raised up his hand and stood up.

"Amon Koutarou, First Class Investigator. I'll start with this. " he said as he showed some kind of pliers.

"I believe everyone is aware of the incident that happened a week ago, where Jason from the 13th Ward contacted with an S-rated ghoul from the 20th Ward, a binge eater. This piece of evidence was left behind at the crime scene."

"And that is?" asked the head.

"A pair of medical pliers, tailored for ghouls, supposedly. Upon further analysis, we have identified it as a Quinque weapon. Jason's objective is currently unknown. Those ghouls might be planning something in 20th Ward."

"I expected nothing less from the Academy's top student. Good for you Mado. Having such a reliable partner gives you more time to play with your toys, no?"

"Fortunately so. Now, if you could just get this over, I'd be spending my time on something far more productive." said the weird looking man.

"Blunt as ever, I see."

"All right, I want you guys to stay on top of things in the 20th Ward. Got it?"

"Hai" said Amon.

"Our purpose here at CCG is to eradicate every last ghoul from Tokyo. That is the one and only responsibility that we have been entrusted with. Even now, the fact remain the same. All right let's focus and get right to it!"

"Yes sir" everyone in the room shouted.

"This meeting is now adjourned. Dismissed!"

 **Back at Anteiku**

"Here try this" said the manager as he gave Kaneki a sandwich. He tried to eat it. But he just threw up.

"M-Manager, I'm sorry but this is just like a dried up sponge and socks after an intense workout"

The manager just laughed. "That's quite a vivid imagination." he said as be picked up a sandwich and ate it.

"The trick is to swallow it whole without chewing. Pretend to chew and then swallow it. But throw it back before your body digests it. It is bad for health otherwise. With a little more practice, you can eat with your friend again."

"I will do my best"

"I have a gift for you" he said as he gave him a bottle of sugar cubes.

"Sugar cubes?"

"They're a bit different on the inside. Dissolve it in coffee and drink it. They will keep your hunger for a little while."

"Thanks, by the way, is Naruto a ghoul or a human?"

"Well, he smells like a ghoul. But he is a bit different. Normally, we just accept ghouls as workers. But he is a different matter."

"Oh,..."

"Listen Kaneki-kun, Can I trouble you to stay late today?"

"Oh, of course. I don't mind."

"I usually ask Touka-chan, but she is busy studying for a test. I'd like you to go procure some food in her stead."

"P-Procure some food?" he asked thinking about hunting humans.

"I-I can't kill anyone!" he shouted.

"Worry not, you won't be harming anyone. We provide food for ghouls who don't want to hunt people."

"Oh ..."

"Then would you mind taking it up with Naruto-kun for me?"

"Alright ..."

 **At** **t** **hat** **Night**

"Yo Kaneki, sorry I am late. I got lost in road of life."

"Oh, Okay"

Both of them started walking in silence until Kaneki asked "Hey Naruto, how long have you known Touka-chan?"

"Hmmm ... about two weeks ago, I guess"

"Isn't she kind of scary?"

"Scary? ... I don't think so. She is kind of cute to me." he said with a smile.

"Aren't you afraid of us? I know you are a human. But you didn't seem like you are afraid of ... ghouls." he asked.

"Why should I? Tell me a reason why should I afraid of my friends? You guys are my precious people and I will do everything I can to protect you guys." he said with a foxy grin.

"Oh by the way, where are we heading?"

"You will see later"

About 20 minutes of walking they reached a cliff.

"Wow, this is pretty high up." Kaneki said as he put his hands on the fence.

"Don't do that" Naruto said.

"Huh?" He then fell from the cliff.

"Man..." Naruto said as he dived down to grab him. He then caught Kaneki in midair and landed on the ground softly.

"H-How did you jumped this high?" he asked.

"I have my own ways." he said with a grin.

Kaneki then saw a dead body and shouted.

"Keep quiet. A lot of people die here. Many of them come to throw their lives away. So people of Anteiku chose to eat suicide victims. "

He just looked at the dead body with horror.

"Okay let's pack him in and get out of here." Naruto said.

Naruto then packed it up.

"How will we get up there again?" Kaneki asked.

Naruto just smiled and gave him the package.

"Here hold this"

Naruto then picked him up and started walking vertically up the wall. Soon both of them reached the top again.

"H-How can you walk like that?"

"I told you before, I have my own ways" he said with a foxy grin.

"Come on Let's go back" he said as both of them went back to Anteiku.

The next morning, while Kaneki was washing a dish, the manager said "I think you will need a mask"

"A mask, huh?"

"Yes. I think you should have your own."

"I see..." then a girl came across them.

"Touka-chan" said the manager.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind helping Kaneki-kun out with his mask this afternoon?"

"What? Just when I finally landed a day off, too. Why don't you ask Naruto to help him?"

"Well, he said he had to go somewhere else this afternoon."

"Huh, ... I wonder why he has been busy these days. He doesn't come to school too. But why the eyepatch would need a mask?" she said as she pointed at Kaneki.

"Touka-chan, there are investigators in the 20th Ward."

"Doves?" she asked.

The manager nodded.

"They have already damaged. I would like to prepare one for him just in case."

"Hey eyepatch, meet me in the train station tomorrow, 1:30. Miss it by a minute, you're dead to me."

"H-Hai"

 **At 1:30 pm**

Kaneki was waiting her at the train station. Someone then kicked him in the back.

"Jeez-what?" said Kaneki.

She then started walking and Kaneki followed her.

Then Touka entered a shop and shouted "Uta-san"

She then saw a certain blond haired boy talking with a man full of tattoo.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, ... um, I am taking my ... order?" he said as he showed her his kitsune mask.

"When did you know about this place?"

"I have my own ways" he said with a foxy grin.

"You always say that whenever I ask a question about you" she said.

"Oh Kaneki, come in. This is Uta-san. He'll make a mask for you." Touka said and Kaneki came in.

"That's me" said the man.

"I am K-Kaneki. It's nice to meet you."

"You smells different" said the man as he sniff around him.

"The 20th Ward is normally peace and quiet. No doves check us out. Maybe they are here because of Rize's impact."

"Tsukiyama seems to be pushing his luck lately too." she said.

"Ah yes, that guy..."

"Sit over there. I'll take your measurements." he said as he pointed a chair. Both of them went to the chair to take some measurements and Q and A.

"Hey Naruto, where have you been these days? You don't even come to school."

"Well, ... um ... It is kind of complicated. I am kinda sensing someone different these day. And I am trying to find out who he is."

"What do you mean sensing someone? And why do you need to find out?"

"Well, It is a long story. I will explain you later."

"You are always secretive. Why don't you just open up?"

"Well, Sorry about that. I can't do that. Knowing more about me can cause you trouble. But I promise you that I will tell you one day and I never break my promise. That's my nindo!" he said with a thumb up.

"Nindo?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, um ... people from our village are mostly ninjas or shinobi. We live as a shinobi. So we all have our nindo."

"Oh, ... " she just said thinking about what he said.

Then the Kaneki came back.

"Oh, you are back. So why don't we go back to Anteiku" Naruto said.

They all nodded and left the shop.

On their way home, Naruto was just talking and smiling with Touka and Kaneki was following them from behind. He was thinking what about his little talk with Naruto from yesterday and why he can do extraordinary things. He then remembered about the two women who came to their cafe.

"Touka-chan, What exactly is Hinami-chan's situation like?" he asked.

"Is there any use in you knowing something like that?" she asked.

"I want to know ... If there is some thing I can do, ..."

"Now she has to live away from her father now, so she must be anxious. She isn't usually like this. She is now in danger so we have to protect her. "

"So that's how it is" he said.

"Huh?... what are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"She is just a girl who moved to our cafe last two days ago."

"Why didn't I know about that?"

"They came in just after you left. So, you missed them."

"Oh,... I wonder why I was in rush."

"You idiot, how would I know why you were in rush if you didn't even know yourself"

"Oh you are right"

"Baka, ..." she said as she sighed.

"Touka-chan, what are those masks used for? " Kaneki asked.

"Huh? You came without even knowing what they're for?"

"Uh, yeah."

She just sighed and said "If you ever bump into a couple of Doves, you don't want them catching even a glimpse of your face"

"W-what will happen if they see my face?"

"They will behead you" she said with an evil glare.

"Be-Beheaded?" asked the sweating Naruto.

"Still think she is cute, Naruto?" asked Kaneki.

"N-no, not anymore. Y-You are right. S-She is s-scary." answered the shaking Naruto.

She just sighed and continued walking back to the cafe.

When they arrived at the cafe, Kaneki thought that he should get along with the girl and he walked to her room. He then opened the door and saw Hinami having her _meal._ Her mouth was covered in blood.

He then fell to the ground in horror.

"Um... take your time" he said as he stood up and ran back to the bar.

"You saw her eating, then?" Enji Koma said as he finished making his coffee.

Kaneki just nodded.

"That's no good. Girls are sensitive when they come to that staff."

"I see..."

"Here take this and bring this up and apologize as well" he said as he gave him a cup of coffee.

Kaneki then took it to her room, knocked the door and asked "Hinami-chan, may I come in?"

"Yes" said the girl.

He then opened the door and walked into the room.

"Sorry about that earlier. Here, as a apology." he said as he put the cup of coffee down on the table.

"U-um.. Oni-san, .. um ... which one are you?" she asked.

"I am sorry. You are completely different from everyone else. If you were one of us, I'd be able to tell from miles away." she said again.

"Um, ... Let's just say I have a mind of a human and body of a ghoul."

He then saw a picture of a panda with a scarf and said "That is a pretty cute drawing. What kind of animal is it?"

"Um, it is my father." she girl said with a slight blush.

"Y-You did a really good job on him!" he said.

"I hope you will be able to see him soon." he said again.

She just smiled at him.

He then saw the book in her hands and asked "Is that Monochrome of Rainbows?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah"

"Hinami-chan, you read Takatsuki's books? That's impressive, given how tough they are to read. Oh, but they are short stories so I guess they're relatively easier. Hinami-chan, which story is your favorite?"

"U-Um, Small Rain .. Night Time..."

"Small Rain Night Time? Oh you mean Showers at Sunset? That was the prototype for Egg of the Black Goat."

"Pro-type? Showers at Sunset? U-Um.."

"How do you read this?" she asked as she pointed out a word in the book.

"That's 'hydrangea'"

"Hydrangea? Like a flower?"

"Yes"

"Then what about this one?" she asked as she pointed out another word.

"That's written like 'thin ice' but pronounced like 'black ice'."

"Black ice...?"

She then wrote down the words she just learned.

"I don't go to school, so I write down the things I learn here."

"You know, I can teach you new words like this every now and then"

"Really?" she asked with joy.

"Of course!"

"Thank you Oni-chan."

Then someone crashed the door in front of them.

"Ouch, ... Touka-chan really hit her." said the guy.

"Naruto? What happened?" asked Kaneki.

"Well, I just pranked Touka-chan and she punched me through the door."

"That's your fault for pranking Touka."

Naruto got up from the floor and saw a girl in front of him sitting with Kaneki.

"Oh you must be Hinami that Kaneki talked earlier"

She just nodded.

"Well, Nice to meet you, Hinami-chan. I am Naruto Uzumaki." he said with a foxy grin.

"I am Hinami Fueguchi, nice to meet you Naruto oni-chan"

"What are you doing with Kaneki?"

"He is teaching me some new words."

"Really? Isn't learning boring?"

"Hey, Learning is not boring!" shouted Kaneki.

"For me it is boring" he said with a yawn.

"Wanna have some real fun?" Naruto asked Hinami.

She just nodded.

He then picked her up piggyback style. And started jumping from rooftops to rooftops. Air was blowing against her face and it was like riding an airplane without screens except that she was now riding Naruto.

"See? This is fun. This is nothing like reading a book. Isn't this cool?"

"Yeah you are right Naruto Oni-chan. But how did you do it?"

"Well, I have my own ways." he said with a foxy grin.

 **The same time at the Anteiku**

Touka came into the room and saw Kaneki only and asked "Where did Naruto go?" she asked with a furious tone.

"He just left with Hinami-chan"

"What the hell is that idiot doing?"

"He said something about having real fun and took her"

"I am going to find that idiot" she said as she left him.

 **Back with Naruto and Hinami**

After about an hour of jumping from rooftops to rooftops. He stopped at a roof top.

"Had enough fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have never experienced like this before."

While they were talking something white came up from the ground. And tried to hit him from the back. He noticed that and suddenly picked Hinami and dodged the attack and landed on a tree.

"What the hell?" he said. Then he looked at what attack him. He saw very familiar white thing.

"How did you get here? It is impossible for you to get here!" he shouted as he got into his fighting stance.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nothing is impossible ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **AHA! My chapters are getting longer and longer. Well, I added some more mysteries. I will see you guys again in next chapter. Remember what I said? About Touka's character? Well, I just said her character WON'T BE 100% THE SAME as in anime. By the way, I will upload chapter 9 in Friday. I am not sure I will finish it tomorrow. So see ya in next chapter.  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. Calm Before the Storm

**Here goes another chapter. Let's find out what that white thing is! And how did it get to this dimension. So enjoy the story. Well, I have nothing else to say. So let's start.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm**

"Naruto Uzumaki, nothing is impossible ..."

"B-But you do not belong here."

"Hmm ... you still don't know anything, Naruto Uzumaki. Soon you will find out." the white thing said as it dissolved into the roof and disappeared.

"Naruto Oni-chan, what is it?" asked the confused girl.

"Well, um ... it is something from my home village. Don't worry about it. I will always protect you."

She just nodded. He then gave her something from his pouch.

"Hey keep this and if something happens do this ..." he then whispered her what to do in her ears.

"Alright?" he asked.

"O-Okay" said the confused girl.

"Come on, let's go back to Anteiku" he said as he picked her up piggyback style and ran back to the Anteiku.

 **"Naruto, when did you learn _that_ technique?" Kurama asked,**

"Well, Before I could use your chakra, I received a scroll from Tsunade ba-chan. I also had plenty of time so I learn _that_ technique."

 **"Oh, Why didn't I even know this?"**

"You might be busying taking your eternal sleep. By the way Kurama, how did Zetsu get to another dimension?"

 **"I don't know, kit. But, this might cause a big trouble in future."**

"Do you think it is the only Zetsu or there might be many more?"

 **"At the 4th Shinobi War, we killed most of them. So maybe he is the last one or there might be more than one."**

"I also sensed some kind of large chakra reserve when I was in sage mode. But normally, people from here are not that large. Could it be that someone from the Elemental Nations is also here?"

 **"How can I know? Stop asking me what I don't know. We both see and know what each other knows only. SO STOP ASKING TOO MUCH ABOUT THIS WORLD!"**

"Stupid oversized furball, ... " he said.

 **"You little ..."**

Naruto then cut the metal link between them.

 **Back at the Anteiku**

"Where did you take her, you idiot?" she said as she saw the two of them walked into the cafe.

"Well, um ... having some fun?" he said.

She just sighed.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"

"Well, nowhere special. And why are you looking for me?"

"You have to go to school tomorrow or you are gonna get expelled."

"Oh O-Okay. Thanks for informing me. And you are troubling yourself just to inform this to me."

"Y-Yeah, So what!?" she shouted with a red face.

"Nothing, Nothing. So see ya tomorrow. I am gonna sleep." he said as he walked upstairs.

 **The Next Morning at Anteiku**

"Don't you go to school, Naruto?" the manager asked.

"Nah, I don't want to go today." he said as he continued washing a dish.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I am letting you a day off for today. I've asked Kaya-chan to take over."

"Oh, Okay."

"Naruto-kun, why don't you check up on Touka-chan? She is feeling a bit unwell today."

"She doesn't even go to school and she told me to go yesterday." he said with a pout.

"Well, she doesn't go only one day while you don't go for about a week."

"Yeah yeah, you are right. Anyway, I am going upstairs to see her. See ya old man!" he said as he waved at the man and ran upstairs.

He then saw a young woman when he opened the door.

"Oh hello, you must be Ryouko Fueguchi. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh you must be the one that Hinami talked about riding a human airplane yesterday."

 _'Really? Human airplane? What is airplane anyway?' he thought._

"Please take care of Hinami while I am away, Naruto-San." she said as she bowed at him.

"H-Hey, you don't need to be like this, Ryouko-san. Don't worry about that. I will take care of her."

"Thank you, I am going to take my leave." she said as she walked away from him.

He then walked into room and saw Touka and Hinami.

"Hey Touka-chan, Hinami-chan" he said as he waved at them.

"Good morning Naruto-Oni-chan" greeted Hinami.

"Naruto, why don't you go to school?"

"Well, um ... I don't want to. You don't even go to school."

"You baka, I just don't go one day. You don't go to school for about a week by now"

"Whatever, ... Hey Hinami-chan, reading some boring books again?"

Hinami just nodded.

"Hey, stop spoiling her, Naruto."

"Hey, ..." Then the door bell rang.

"I will go check it." Touka said as she walked to the door and opened the door.

"Y-Yoriko? What's up?"

"Sorry for suddenly showing up like this. I was worried since you missed school today, Touka-chan."

"Oh, so you came to see me?"

"That and ... "she then saw someone behind her.

"Naruto-kun? No way! Touka-chan, you said he wasn't your b-... you couldn't possibly be ..."

Touka then looked back and saw Naruto standing.

"Uh ... It is not like what you th-"

"Touka-chan, I made this for you. Share it with him." she said as she gave her a pot.

"Hold on, you've got it all wrong."

"Hey Yoriko, y-"

Before she could finish, she closed the door and left them.

"Eh, what happened?" Naruto asked confusedly.

She just sighed. "You idiot,..."

She then put the pot down and opened it.

"Are you sure you are going to eat it?" he asked.

"Of course, Yoriko made it for me." she said.

"But that will worsen your condition .."

"Thanks for the food" she said as she started eating.

"Hmm... I wonder where Kaneki is."

 **With Kaneki**

He was just walking around the town and saw two men beating up someone.

"U-Um, excuse me..."

The three men then looked at him.

"Don't you think he had enough?"

"Is this piece of shit called Nishiki a friend of yours or something?" one of the men asked.

"Can you do us a favor and get lost? We are going to cannibalize him." the other man said as he walked towards him.

The man then punched at him. But Kaneki dodged his punch and punched him back in the face. He then grabbed a nearby iron bar. Aimed it at his stomach and hit him.

The other man then came and kicked him. He just dodged him kicked him in the face. He picked up a wooden bat and hit his head with it. The bat broke and the men fell down to the ground.

He then went to Nishiki.

"You alright?" he asked.

He then helped him get up and carried him to his home.

When they reached his home, a red haired girl then said "Nishiki-kun, where have you been?" as she carried him to his room.

"You're all beaten up again!" she said.

"I'm so hungry it's driving me insane" he said.

She then looked at the boy with anger.

"Let it go, Kimi."

"But this guy is, ..."

"I know ... The shitty little brat who turned my insides out..."

He then fell unconscious.

"Kimi-san, you're a human, right? What are you doing with a ghoul?"

"I want him by my side." the girl replied.

"Even through he takes the lives of other people?"

"As long as he doesn't harm my parents or siblings, I'm sure ... that my feelings won't change. He needs to eat after all."

"I... see."

"Kaneki-kun, is there anything I can do for him?" she asked.

"If he doesn't eat any flesh, then he'll most likely ..."

"But what am I supposed to do about that?" she asked as she cried.

"Kimi-san, ... I will do my best to help him."

"Thank you" she said.

"Excuse me, I am going to take my leave" he said as he left the room.

After he had left, she went shopping to buy somethings needed for Nishiki. After she had bought what she needed, she left the shop. But on the way home, someone grabbed her from behind.

 **At night at Anteiku**

He locked the door and sat on a couch.

 _'I guess there really are humans who choose to stay with ghouls, despite the risks.' he thought._

He then saw a letter and picked it up. _'A rose and a note?' he thought._

'Dear Kaneki-kun let us share a most enjoyable dinner at midnight the woman you were speaking with earlier will certainly delight in your company. How does a pleasant evening with just the three of us?' the letter says.

"Kimi-san"

He then heard the bell rang and saw Nishiki.

"Kimi still hasn't come home..."

He then gave her a note he received earlier.

"Damm it, ... why would Tsukiyama... Why did this have to happen? Why?"

"I am the one Tsukiyama-san is after. I will accept his invitation and bring Kimi-san back with me."

"I am coming with you." Nishiki said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are in no condition."

"I have to go"

Both of them went to the place where Tsukiyama asked for.

"Kaneki-kun, are you a fan of Beethoven?"

"Tsukiyama!" shouted Nishiki.

"Nishio-kun, I don't recall inviting you."

"Give Kimi back to me"

"Unfortunately, that's not possible. She shall add a dynamic spice, here at tonight's banquet. I want Kaneki-kun to devour her and I will devour him. That's want I want!"

"You queer piece of shit..." said Nishiko.

"You're sick" said Kaneki.

"Sick? I must say, this is quite a shock. Well, if that's how you really feel, Kaneki-kun, everything I do is entirely your fault. Take responsibility for your actions." he said as he rushed towards Kaneki.

"Do you realize how delicious you are?"

Nishiki pouched him but he blocked and uppercut his jaw. He flew up and crashed on the bunches.

"You can take it nice and easy over there." he said.

Kaneki tried to punch him. But he kept dodging every of his punches.

"Still clumsy, I see"

He then caught his fist. "Let me show you how to fight." he said as he punched him. Kaneki was sent flying back to the door.

"That's call a punch."

Kaneki then rushed at him and kicked him. He just dodge and kicked Kaneki back. He was sent crashing to a bunch.

"And this is call a kick."

"Let's see now ... what kind of attack would you like to next?"

Then someone jumped and sliced him at his eyes. "How about this one? Your plain, old, sneak attack." the newcomer asked.

"Touka-chan!" shouted Kaneki.

"My my, Things are certainly taking a turn for the worst" said Tsukiyama.

"Oh, it has been so long, since I've gotten a scratch." he said as he looked at the girl.

"I'm gonna put my foot so far up your ass that you won't be eating for a week, Tsukiyama." she said as she stretched her hands.

"What a dirty mouth you have there, Kirishima-san" said the man as he cleaned the blood around his eyes.

"He is not hurt!" shouted Kaneki as he got up from the floor.

"You used to be as sharp as a blade. But it seems you're a dull blade now. Otherwise, this injury would've taken longer than ten seconds to heal."

"That was just a friendly greeting. Instantly crushing you to a pulp would be extremely boring, right?"

"My goodness, you sure area handful. Through ... "

"I suppose that's what makes you so cute." he said as he take off his jacket.

He then rushed to her and kicked him. She dodged it and his kick crashed the bunch behind her. She kicked him back but he blocked it with his hands. "Your reactions are as quick as ever." She then constantly tried to hit him but he just kept dodging her punches. At last, one of her kicks hit his face and he fell down.

"You sicken me." she said as she raised her leg for the final blow. But suddenly Kaneki kicked him in the jaw and said "I refuse to be eaten as someone's fancy meal. I am taking Kimi-san with me."

"A splendid kick, Kaneki-kun." Then both of them kick him from both sides.

"Oh dear me ..." he said as he caught Kaneki's leg with left hand and kicked Touka in her stomach before their kicks could hit them. He then broke his leg. Kaneki fell to the floor in pain. He then punched him in the stomach. And his hand went through his stomach. Blood started to pour from Kaneki's stomach.

He then licked the blood and shouted "Absolutely outstanding! What a divine flavor this is! Oh God, it exceeds even my wildest dreams! At last I seek even greater pleasure. Finally the time has come."

Then Touka tried to kick his head from behind. He just blocked it. "With the power you possessed. You were breathtaking back then. Now you are just a flickering flame. Something has ignited the heat in your eyes." he said as his Koukaku kagune appeared from his back and twine around his right hand. He then stroke his weapon into her chest.

Before it could pierce her chest, someone grabbed it. "I think ... that's enough." Blood started to drip down from his hand. "N-Naruto? said the girl. Naruto then kicked him in the face and sent him flying back to the bunches. He looked at Touka and asked "You alright, Touka-chan?" She just nodded. "Well, from the look of it, Kaneki isn't really fine." he said as he looked at the lying boy.

"Didn't I tell warn you not to eat Yoriko's cooking, Touka-chan?" he asked the girl.

"Don't worry. I will handle him." he said.

"Are you sure, Naruto? He is an S rank ghoul. He is not like the boys you fought about two weeks ago."

"I will be fine. Just sit back and enjoy the show." he said as he looked at the man who is trying to standing up.

"Ouch, you really kick hard. Hmm ... I have never seen you before. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Ya know, ... there is only one type of people I don't forgive."

"That type is ... **the ones who hurt my friends.** " he said with Kurama's voice. The room temperature suddenly dropped. Tsukiyama then rushed towards Naruto to pierce him with his weapon.

Naruto just took out a kunai from his back pouch and blocked it. "Huh, ... Let's see if you could heal faster than I can cut." he said as he started to cut him at his hands legs and faces. Tsukiyama just flipped backward to avoid from Naruto's hits. But Naruto threw a shuriken and said "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Justsu". Soon the the shuriken he throw was accompanied by 20 other clone shuriken which were flying towards Tsukiyama. His body was already covered in cuts and bruises. He started to heal his injuries.

Before he could finish his healing process Naruto shunshinned behind him and cut his right hand. "Ahhh ... It is gonna take an awefully long time to heal." he shouted.

Tsukiyama then started to walk towards Kaneki "Kaneki-kun, for God's sake... Just one bite. Just one-" But before he could finished his sentence Naruto kicked him on the back and he fell down. "Well, this will keep him down for now." Naruto said.

Kaneki and Touka were watching him with shock expressions. "H-How did you do those?" she asked.

"Well, I have my own ways." he said with a grin as he walked towards her. On his walk he saw a orange haired man lying on the crashed bunches. "Hey, Why is he lying there?" he asked as he pointed him. He then slapped his face and said "Hey buddy wake up". The man then woke up and shouted "Kimi, What happened to Kimi?"

"Relax, everything is fine. Except the fact that Kaneki has a big hole on his stomach which will heal soon enough"

The orange haired man then got up and rushed towards Kimi. Naruto just walked back to Touka.

"I know what you are thinking, Touka-chan. You don't need to kill her." he said as he patted her shoulder.

"W-What if she will tell CCG?" she asked.

"Ya know Touka-chan, Sometimes you have to believe in each other. You just have be believe in her just liked you believed in me."

"B-But how can you be so sure she won't tell anyone?"

"Well, ... my instinct"

"Huh? you believe in her because of your instinct."

"Alright Touka-chan, I will tell you. I have been following Kaneki today and I found out about Nishiki-san and Kimi-san. Kimi-san accepted Nishiki-san even she knew he was a ghoul. That's why I believe in her."

"Hey, you said you have been following him. And how can you be at the two places at the same time. If my memories serve correctly, you were with me the whole time."

"Oh, crap..."

 **"You should have thought about it before you told her." said Kurama.**

"Shut up, ..."

"Naruto, explain about how you follow him if you were with me the whole time."

"Man,... I guess I have no choice. Come here I will tell you." he said as the girl walked nearer to him.

"You see what I did to the shuriken?"

She nodded.

"Well, I can not even clone objects. I can also clone myself. And everything my clone learns returns to me."

Her eyes widened at this fact.

"What the hell? How do you do this?"

"Well, I told you before, people from our village train to use chakra. I used chakra to perform tricks like that."

She just nodded.

"And hey, don't tell anyone about this. I can't let anyone knows about my clone jutsu. Let this be the secret between us. Alright?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Come on, Let's help Kaneki and get out of here." he said as he walked towards Kaneki.

"Let me lend you a hand." he said as he helped him to get up. The three of them walked towards the door. Then someone said "Let me come with you."

They then turned around and saw Nishiki with Kimi.

 **The next morning at Anteiku**

Everything went well after the last night event. Nishiki had talked with the manager and joined them at the cafe. For Naruto, he was still sleeping. He was a bit tired because of the yesterday event or maybe just because of he is lazy.

Touka was still upstairs in her bedroom thinking about chakra that Naruto said. Naruto said something about black chakra that he saw in every ghouls. She still couldn't know what black chakra is. She has never seen it before. He said that she had it. But he also don't know how it is different from normal blue chakra. Whenever she finds out something about Naruto, it never ceases to surprise her.

Kaneki was washing the dishes. He then heard his friend,Hide said "Why did you decide to work at Anteiku?"

"I have my reasons." said Nishio.

"Don't tell me you are after Touka-chan" Hide said.

"Like I'd have any interest in that witless girl!"

"Speaking of Touka-chan, where is she anyway?" said Nishio.

"Well I think she is still upstairs with Naruto."

"Huh? Who is Naruto?" asked Hide.

"Well, um ... he also work here. And he is her friend."

They then heard someone stomped and saw Hinami.

"I ... I.. want to be with Dad!" she said as she ran up to her room. Kaneki followed to her room and knocked the door.

"Hinami-chan?" Kaneki asked.

But no reply came.

"Hey Kaneki, what are you doing in front of Hinami-chan's room?" asked Naruto.

"Well, she is still upset that she can't see her dad."

"Oh... I will try to talk to her."

Kaneki just nodded and went downstairs.

"Hey Hinami-chan, It's me, Naruto. Can you open the door for me?" Naruto asked.

"No! I don't want to talk to you I want to see my dad!"

Hinami was just sitting on the floor at the other side of the door.

"Well, Hinami-chan, let me tell you a story."

"Once, there was a boy who was hated by the whole village. He didn't even know who his parents were until he got 16. Almost everyone in the village just beaten him up because of something he didn't have control of since the day he was born. But he never hated the village. He even tried his best to protect it. Ya know why Hinami-chan?"

"No. Why he doesn't hate them, Naruto oni-chan?" she said with sobs.

"Well, it is true that almost everyone beaten him up. But he had his precious persons living in the village. So he tried his best to protect them."

"But this is just a story. So, it can't be true." she said.

"That really happened, Hinami-chan. It is not just a made up story. For you Hinami-chan, your mom ... she is a precious person to you. I know you miss your dad but I believe that he will be back with you guys soon enough. I just know it, so don't be sad. Let's go back to your mother, Alright?"

He then heard the door unlocked and saw Hinami with teary eyes.

"Come on let's go down" he said as they both walked downstairs.

Touka was standing behind the wall near him. She overheard everything that Naruto said to Hinami.

 _'Is that about himself?' she thought to herself._

 **At the same time Unkown Location**

"Yamori..."

"It's nice and quiet here today, huh?" said the man as he walked into the room and picked a drawing on the wall.

"Take this and get going already" said the doctor as he gave him a medical pliers.

The man then picked it up and said "It is very nice. You do fine craftsmanship. I will catch that woman with this."

"W-Would you mind not coming around here anymore?" asked the doctor while shaking.

"I understand. I wish you'd tell me something first. Since when were you a human's puppet on a string?" he asked as he killed the doctor.

He then left the room holding his medical pliers. Suddenly, a white thing appeared from the ground and said "Hello Yamori-san"

"Who are you?" he said.

"You can call me Zetsu. More importantly, I came here to give you a piece information."

"Why do I need to believe a guy who I just met?"

"Believe it or not that's your part. But my part here is to give you some information."

"Humm so what is it?"

"Rize is dead."

"Huh, just go and lie a fool. It's impossible for Rize to die so easily."

"Give me a good reason why I should lie to you."

"..."

"I also have some good news for you. You can still revenge."

"You said she is dead and how can I still do it?"

"Well, when she died, her organs were transplanted to another boy. He is currently in Anteiku. His name is Kaneki. I already finished my part. I am leaving now. By the way, the Doves are coming this way." Zetsu said as he dissolved into the ground.

"Anteiku huh? Let's pay a visit to that coffee shop ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, there goes another chapter again. What do you think about Zetsu? Do you guys think he is with the same side as the old mysterious man? Or he is just working on his own. Find out in later chapters. I will upload next chapter on Saturday.**

 **Ja ne!**


	11. Touka vs the Investigators

**Here comes the next chapter. There will be some fight scenes in this chapter. I told you guys that I am not so good at writing fight scenes. Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Touka vs the Investigators**

Hinami and Naruto then walked downstairs.

"Hinami ... " said her mom.

"You miss him, don't you? I am sure he misses you too, Hinami. But we'll only make things difficult for him if we go see him now. I am sorry I have put you all through this." her mom said.

"Mom misses him too" she said while crying.

"Mom.." Hinami said as she ran towards her and the two of them hugged each other while crying.

"Hinami, I am sorry." she said as she rubbed her daughter's hair.

"It's okay. Don't cry Mom."

"I won't cry anymore. Thank you, Hinami. Let's wait him together ..."

The two of them released their hug and her mother said "I want to buy you a present to show you I'm sorry. Is there anything you want?"

Hinami then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks you mom" she said.

Kaneki then walked towards Naruto and said "Wow, Naruto. How did you talk to Hinami-chan?"

"Well, I just told her a story." he said with a grin. Then Hide came and said "This guy is Naruto you talked about?" as he looked at Naruto carefully. Naruto just looked at him back with a confused look.

"Hey Kaneki, why is he looking me like this?"

"I don't know. I have never seen Hide do something like this before."

Then Hide said "So ... you are after Touka-chan?"

"Huh? I am not. She is just my friend."

"If you say so, ... anyway, I have to go now Kaneki or I am going to miss my class. See ya!" he said as he rushed outside.

"Hmm... what a weird guy!"

"Hey he is my friend!" shouted Kaneki back.

"Okay okay I just saved your ass last night."

 **At the Afternoon**

Kaneki walked into Hinami's room and saw her writing down the words.

"Oni-chan, How do you read this?" she said as she pointed out a word.

"Oh Let's see ... That's 'cloudburst.'"

"'Cloudburst'?" she repeated.

"It refers to a moment when it suddenly starts raining."

She down wrote down the word. Her mother came in and said "Hinami?"

"Oh mom"

"Are you learning new words?"

"Yep" she said as she nodded.

"Thanks for helping Hinami out." she said as she bowed at Kaneki.

"Oh, it's no problem." said Kaneki.

"I will be going then" he said as he take his leave.

"Thanks Oni-chan" Hinami said.

"Mom, look! I learned all the words in this book." she said as she showed her mother her book.

"Really? Good Job?"

"So now mom, ... I want a new book."

"Huh?"

"I want to learn more words to surprise Dad!"

"So why don't we go a bookstore together."

Hinami nodded and both of them left to buy a book.

After they have bought a book, both of them left the shop. It has already started to rain.

"Wow, mom, you are right. It's raining now" said the happy girl.

"See? Mom knows best after all" she said as she opened an umbrella.

"Yup" she said as she nodded. They then started to walk to the cafe.

On their way home, her mom saw two investigators. She then tightened the grip on her daughter's hand and walked the opposite direction.

The two investigators saw them and they followed after them.

"Mom?"

"I just remembered something else I have to do."

Hinami suddenly stopped walking.

"Hinami?"

She smelt something in the air and said "It's Dad!"

"Mom, Dad is somewhere nearby!" she shouted as she ran towards the direction where she smelt her dad.

"Ah Hinami" she said.

"Mom this way!"

"Hinami, wait!"

She then ran into a street and stopped. Her mom then reached her and stopped behind her.

"Hinami!"

They hen saw two investigators in front of them.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?" said the white haired man. Then the two other investigators surrounded the two women.

"May I have a moment with you guys, Fueguchi-san?"

Her mom then put her hand on Hinami's shoulder and told "ran away, Hinami" as her wing-like kagune appeared.

"Mom?"

"It's okay. Head on back to Anteiku, I'll catch up soon."

Tears started to well up in Hinami's eyes. Then she remember something Naruto told her.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _"Keep this and if something happen, do this.." he said as he handed her some kind of kunai._

 _"What is this?" she asked as she looked at the kunai in her hands._

 _"It is a tri-pronged kunai that my father invented."_

 _"What do I have to do with this?" she asked._

 _"Well, throw it on the ground, and I will suddenly appear in front of you."_

 **Flashback Ends**

"Wait mom ... " she said as she took out a kunai that Naruto gave.

"What is it?" Her mom asked.

She then threw it on the ground.

Then the two investigators behind them shot them with Q-Bullets.

Suddenly a flash appeared and someone with a kitsune mask deflected all the bullets which were coming towards them.

"Why don't you guys let the ladies stay alone?" he said.

"Oh ... so you are the one that those white things talked about." said Mado.

The newcomer's eyes narrowed at it.

"Hmm ... But why don't you have blue eyes and blond hair." said Mado.

His eyes widened at this.

"Stay back Amon-kun, you have done enough. I will do it myself." he said as he took out his quinque.

"No, it can't be!" said the frightened Ryouko.

"Hahahaha, ... It certainly can!" he shouted.

Tears started to fall from the Ryouko and Hinami's eyes.

"Dear/Dad ..." they both said the same time.

"Good! This is great!" Mado shouted as he swung his quinque. But before it could hit the Ryouko, the masked man blocked it. "That's enough! You have already done what you shouldn't. I won't let you harm any one of them anymore."

"Hmm. So I will have to kill you first."

The masked man then threw the kunai towards his face. But he tilted his head to dodged it and the kunai landed behind him.

"Is that al-"

Before he could finished his sentence, the masked man then appeared behind him and grabbed his kunai and slice his back with his kunai. Blood started to pour down from his back. He then kicked another investigator and he was sent flying back to the wall behind him.

"Hmm... you are not that strong." said the masked man.

"I was expecting more from you."

Mado then got up and said "You are not bad... you are going to be harder then I thought to kill you."

"Huh, big words coming from the man who is going to die soon enough."

The woman and the girl were just watching the masked man before them.

Mado then rushed toward the masked man to strike him. But he just blocked him with his kunai and said "Never come back again or I will hurt you more than this." He then stroke his back with his wind chakra coated kunai and his hand passed through his stomach. The man then fell to the ground.

"Mado-san!" shouted the other investigator as he ran towards him. Naruto then suddenly shunshined behind the two other investigators and knocked them behind their necks. They then fell unconscious and fell to the ground. Only the investigator named Amon was left conscious. The masked man then walked towards the two ladies and said "Come on, Let's get out of here. I will answers your questions later."

They two of them started following the masked man. When he reached a certain distance where investigators can't see or follow them the masked man then removed his mask and dropped the henge. "Naruto?" asked Hinami.

"Hey hey, Hinami-chan, sorry for not telling you earlier. I can't let the doves see me."

"Thank you for saving us Naruto." said Ryouko with a sad smile. She has lost her husband. How could she be happy although she is alive right now? Naruto noticed this and said "Don't worry Ryouko-san, he is still alive with you inside your heart. That's the truth which will never change."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." she said.

"But I will be leaving Anteiku. They have seen my face."

"No mom! You can't!" Hinami shouted.

"I am sorry Hinami-chan, I have to." she said as she kneed on the ground.

"I love you, Hinami-chan, Mom will be right back. I promise you." she said as she hugged her daughter one last time.

After a long hug, she then released her daughter and looked at Naruto and said "Please protect my daughter while I am away."

"Don't worry Ryouko-san, I will"

After she had heard Naruto's answer, she ran away from them. Hinami tried to follow her but she stopped as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder. She then looked at him. He just shook his head.

"Like I said before, Hinami-chan, both of your parents will be still with you in your heart until your last breath."

She then hugged Naruto. Tears started to fell from her eyes and soaked Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Please Naruto oni-chan, never ever leave me." she said with teary eyes.

"I won't Hinami-chan,... I won't. I will never leave your side."

The girl then fell asleep on his shoulders. She was so tired. He then carried her back to the Anteiku.

 **At the Evening**

Touka finally came down from her room into the manager's office. She then saw the manager, Yomo, Nishio, Kaneki, Naruto.

She then said "I'm sorry for skipping out on so much work."

"It's fine." the manager said.

"Um, did something happen?"

"Ghoul investigators attacked Ryouko-san and Hinami-chan today." the manager replied.

Her eyes widened and punched the wall beside her in anger.

"What happened? Are they safe?"

"Naruto-kun got there in time and saved her. Hinami-chan is sleeping right now. But Ryouko-san has left us. The investigators have seen their face and she decided to leave us. But she entrusted her daughter with us."

She then fell to the ground.

"Could things get any worse?" she muttered to herself. She suddenly stood up and asked

"We could have always kill the Doves, right? Every last one of them. I mean, we have Yomo-san and Naruto-kun. They both are really strong. And if we all work together..."

"No. If the 20th Ward Doves are killed in action, they will replace one after another. Until they've hunted all of us down." said Yomo.

"But-"

"Touka-chan, that's enough! For the sake of everyone's safety, this is the only path we must take. We all are sorry for what happened but we can't change the past." said Naruto.

"They could have died if you weren't there, what if they tried to attack them again."

"Touka-chan, you have to calm down. Everything is fine for now." Naruto said.

"Is that what you called fine? Ryouko has left us and the Doves has seen their face! If you don't do anything, they all will hunt us down " she said in anger as they ran upstairs towards her room.

"I will try to talk to her later." Naruto said as he left the room.

He then walked into her house and knocked her bedroom door and said "Hey Touka-chan ..."

No response came from the inside.

"I just want to tell you that ... Don't do anything in haste. Or you will be in big trouble."

"If you don't want to talk to me, I won't say anymore. Just don't do anything stupid." he said as he went to his couch and sat down.

"Hey Kurama, that man earlier ... he said white things. Could those things be white Zetsu?"

 **"Yeah it could be. It has high possibility. We already have encountered one. And I think there are many more Zetsu. Not only one. "**

"What do you think about it? Why would they tell him about me?"

 **"I don't know kit. You killed many of them in the last war. So might be after you. Or they might have a plan ..."**

 **The Next Day Morning**

"By this report, Jason is not in 20th Ward."

"Do you suspect Jason's involvement in those movements?"

"Hmm... my instincts are telling that there is some other thing. But there is nothing we can do here."

"The remaining S-rated ghouls in the 20th Ward are... the binge eater and the Gourmet?" the other investigator asked.

"They are both keeping a low profile. It is a waste of effort if we go after them." Mado said.

"So we go back to small pickings and catch them up one by one." said Amon.

"We'll definitely reel in a big fish that way." said Mado.

He then stood up from his chair and said "All right. From tomorrow, we will continue our detective work."

"That's all for today. Enjoy the evening." he said as he left the meeting.

"Very well/Yes sir." said the other two investigators.

"Oh by the way, the child has seen our faces. So be sure to watch yourselves."

After their meeting, Amon and the two investigators went to a shop and had their breakfast. After Amon had left, the two investigators continued their breakfast.

They then left to return to their home.

"Passionate ones are first to die huh?" said the first investigator.

Then someone came running towards them. She then sliced his face and the investigator fell to the ground.

"Kusaba...?" he then saw someone in front of her.

"Why you ..."

She then came rushing towards him to kill him. But before she could hit. Someone from behind pushed the investigator down.

"Nakajima-san, stand back!" Amon ordered.

"Who's that?" asked the one with rabbit mask.

She then rushed towards Amon and punched him but he blocked it.

Suddenly she tackled him and kicked his face when he fell down.

Her kagune appeared behind her and started shooting the shards towards him. He dodged them. But she suddenly appeared in front of him and kneed him in the jaw. He was sent back to a wall behind him. She started to walk towards him. Suddenly something fell between them and she flipped backward.

"That's right Amon, ... That's what it is to be a ghoul investigator. But forgetting to bring your quinque is not good, you know?" said a man with white hair.

"Mado-san..."

"Take a breath. I will handle it." he said as he swung his quinque towards her. She dodged that.

"Oh, Well done indeed. Are you perhaps friends with that female ghoul from yesterday?"

She then rushed towards him and hit him. But he just dodged it. She then tried to hit him many times but he kept dodging. "This is some great time, Amon-kun! Let's go over what you learned at Academy."

She then tried to hit him with the shards from her kagune. He blocked it using his quinque.

"A ghoul with an ukaku is entirely depend on speed."

"However, they all share a lack of stamina."

She was now trying to catch her breath. She has been striking him continuously.

He then tackled her and she fell to the ground.

"You are friends with the female ghoul from yesterday, right? Would you mind telling me where she is? Oh and do you know where the Kitsune is? He is really strong. We need to capture him."

She then rushed towards him. Suddenly he swung his quinque. It was already too late. She couldn't dodged it anymore. And it hit her right arm.

"Do you have any idea how many of your fellow sum I've wiped out? You're nothing more than a number." he said as he rushed towards the lying girl.

But before he could reached her, someone picked her up and started to run away. He just only saw blond hair. But not his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki ..."

"You alright Mado-san?" Amon asked as he ran towards him.

"Yes yes, I am fine. We will need to hunt them tomorrow." Mado answered.

 **With Naruto**

"You all right Touka-chan?" he asked the injured girl while running towards the cafe.

"I am fine. Why did you come?"

"Why not? You are my friend after all. I will always protect my friends."

"But it has nothing to do with you. You can always just walk away..."

"I can't walk away if my friends get involved. Anyway, you need to get bandaged up. You're bleeding."

"I don't need it."

"Of course you need. You are wounded badly."

"I don't care what ever it happens to me."

"But, ... Ya know, I would be sad if something bad happens to you. So please let me help you." he said as he dropped the girl down and grabbed a scroll. The girl just looked at him confusedly.

"What is that?"

"Wait and see" he said as he unroll the scroll. There was a strange symbol written in the scroll. He put his hand above it. In a poof of smoke, first aid kit appeared out of nowhere.

"H-How did you do it?"

"Well, I just pour some chakra into it. Back in our village, we store things this way so we can spare more space."

He then wrapped the bandage carefully around her right arm.

"This should be fine." he said as he resealed the first aid kit and helped her to get up.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Come on, Let's head back to Anteiku. And next time don't do anything stupid without letting me know."

 **The Next Day**

"We are going to split up?" asked Amon.

"Yes. The waterway is rather extensive. Rabbit and the Kitsune. Nothing would be better than killing both of them."

"Are you sure they will show up?"

"My instincts say so."

"Very well."

"Let's go then." as he carried his two suitcase and a small bag.

"Mado-san, what are those."

"Some things are better left unsaid."

 **Night time at Anteiku**

Hinami was still crying in her room. She then smelt something in the air.

"Mom...?"

 **With Touka and Kaneki**

"Touka-chan, where have you been the whole day?"

"None of your business."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There is nothing you can do right now."

She then walked towards the Hinami's room and opened the door and saw no one.

"Hinami?"

"Hinami!" she shouted as she saw the window opened.

"Kaneki, tell Naruto that Hinami is missing. I am going to look for Hinami!" she shouted as she rushed outside to find the girl.

Hinami was just walking towards the place where she smelt her mom's scent.

Touka went around the city to look for Hinami.

"Touka-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"No good, she is not here too. Anything on your end?"

He shook his head.

Then a white thing appeared in front of them.

"Uzumaki Naruto ... We meet again."

Naruto went into his fighting stance.

"Naruto, what is that?" Touka asked.

"I will explain you later. Now go and find Hinami quick. She is in danger right now. If these things are involved, nothing is going to be good."

She just nodded and ran towards the waterway to find Hinami.

"You seem like you have been evolved or something like that." he said. The Zetsu is now bigger and taller with three heads and his eyes were red and he also had three additional limbs.

"Hmm... it has been so long since the 4th Shinobi War."

His eyes widened at it.

"What do you mean so long?"

"Eh ... you still don't know anything yet. But soon, you will find out."

 **With Hinami**

She walked towards the place where she could smell her mom's scent. She then screamed when she saw her mom's hand.

Kaneki heard it.

"She is close." said Kaneki as he ran towards the direction where he heard her scream.

Touka was already running towards her. He saw her running and saw an investigator following her.

He then rushed between them.

"With that speed, that is Rabbit." said Amon.

Suddenly a man in blue jacket landed in front of him.

"Who are you?" the investigator asked.

 **With Touka**

When she reached Hinami, she saw Hinami sitting and crying.

"Hinami."

She then saw a bag in her hands and asked "What's that, Hinami?"

"Mom. .."

"Let's get out of here, Hinami! It's dangerous here."

"No! Is it wrong for ghouls to live? I want to be with mom."

She then hugged the girl while crying.

"I miss mom..."

Touka then heard someone walking towards them.

 **With Kaneki**

"A friend of Rabbit? I don't have time to entertain you. Why don't you step aside?"

He then removed his hood and showed him the mask.

"I won't let you pass!"

 **With Touka**

"How is that wound of yours doing, Rabbit? Oh and where is your friend, ... Naruto?"

She then stood up.

"Oh that's right! Did you like the present I left you? You might miss your dear mother."

"You bastard" she said in fury as her eyes turned red and her kagune appeared.

 **With Kaneki**

He rushed towards the investigator and tried to hit him. The investigator has kept dodging. He then suddenly grabbed Kaneki and slammed him on the ground.

"Going to take me seriously? Well then..." he said as he took out his quinque.

He swung his quinque and Kaneki fell to the ground.

 **With Touka**

Mado took out his quinque from his suitcase and started attacking her.

She tried to kick him but he blocked it with his quinque.

"You are on a different level compared to the other small fry, aren't you?" Mado asked. He swung his quinque again and again to hit. But she kept dodging.

"Bounce around! Keep bouncing around, you little gnat!"

"You can't use your weapon efficiently here." Touka said.

She then rushed toward him and slammed him on the wall.

His mouth spat blood.

 **With Kaneki**

"I've always had a question for your freaks. You casually prey on innocent people and compulsively devour them. Why does your kind exist? The children whose parents have been killed... the loneliness. Have their feelings crossed your mind even once? Answer me" Amon asked as he walked towards the lying Kaneki.

"Rabbit murdered one of my friends? Why was he killed? Because he was an investigator? Because he was a human? What reason did she have to take his life away?"

"This world has a lot of wrongs. And scums like you are the reason for all this!" he shouted as he hit him with his quinque.

 **With Touka**

"The error of realizing that your life is being mindlessly preyed on... Do you understand how that feels? Having the people dear to you crushed like insects beneath your feet... Do you have any idea how that feels?" she asked as she looked at the lying man.

"Why don't you tell me the reason for Ryouko-san's death?"

"If it weren't for people like you!? Die!" she said as she shot the shards towards him.

But suddenly he used another of his suitcases to blocked her attack. He then took out his quinque.

"Well? You know what this is, don't you?"

"It's your ... dearly beloved ... mother!" he said.

Hinami's eyes then widened and screamed.

"Quinque are made by using ghouls kagune after all" he said as he laughed madly.

"You bastard ..." she screamed as she rushed towards him.

 **With Naruto**

 _Cling_

The two swords clashed each other. Naruto then flipped backward.

"Huh, ... I think it is enough." said the Zetsu.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I already have taken enough of your time."

His eyes widened as realization hit his head.

"You bastard!"

"Well, we will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki. You can still see her death if you go now." the evolved Zetsu said as he melted into the ground and disappeared.

Naruto then resealed his sword.

 _'Oh shit, I have to rush towards her.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for a little late. I have been busy lately. There is also something I didn't say in this chapter. There will be more mysteries in later chapters too. But I will explain some of them in later chapter. Hehe, See ya later. I will upload again on Sunday if I can. But I am not so sure.**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. Learning More I

**Here comes the another chapter. I hope, this chapter is going to be interesting. This is one important to say since the start of my story. I am not good at Grammar. I have lots of mistakes. I have nothing else special to say. So let's enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Learning More I  
**

 **With Kaneki  
**

 _'Ghouls have feelings just like humans. Why can't human see that part of us? Why don't they understand? It's something so simple. I am the only one ... who realizes it. The only one who can reach out to it... Only me, the ghoul... Only me, the human... I am the only one' he thought while lying on the ground._

"No, It's not the world that's wrong. Sure, there are misguided ghouls who have chosen the wrong path. But we are not all the same. We should learn more about each other. Both humans and ghouls. Ghouls aren't the only things wrong with this world... It's you, too." he said as he stood up from the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"You won't even try to understand? In that case, I will make you understand." he said.

 **With Touka**

She kicked him. But he used his quinque to block it. She flipped back to dodge his attack. He tried to hit the girl many times. But she kept dodging. At last it hit her and she fell on the ground. He then grabbed her with his quinque and squeezed her.

She tried her best to escape but she couldn't. She screamed in pain. He then swung his quinque and released her. She was slammed against the wall and fell down to the ground. Then one of the spikes from his quinque hit her in her stomach. She spat some blood and screamed in pain.

"You should make a fine tool indeed." he said. She kept screaming in pain.

"But really, the combination of these two parents make for a wonderful pair. It was pleasure to get both your mother and father's kagune."

"Stop it..." Touka said in pain.

"Now then I will finish you first."

"I am gonna kill ou, you fil thy geezer!"

 **With Kaneki**

Kaneki got hit by Amon's quinque and was sent flying back and fell to the ground. Kaneki got up again and tried to stop him.

But Amon kept hitting him in the face with his quinque. He was sent flying back again. He got up again.

 _'How can I make him understand? What should I do to stop this cycle of grief?' he thought as he took a hit from him again._

"That's enough, I don't have time to waste on you!" he said as he reached towards the lying boy.

Kaneki grabbed his leg.

"Why you?"

 _'I mustn't let him pass... if Naruto were here...' he thought._

Amon's quinque went through his stomach. Blood started to pour from his stomach.

 _'There's no way around it, is there? If that's how it's going to be, then just this once...' he thought as he opened the zip on his mask._

He suddenly got up and jumped towards the investigator and bit him. He then flipped back. His only visible eye turned red and two tails appeared behind him. Kaneki then started attacking him. The investigator kept blocking.

He then swung his quinque towards Kaneki. Kaneki hit him back using his kagune. Amon's quinque broke into pieces.

 _'There is nothing I can do without my quinque' thought the investigator._

"No, if the foe is before you, even if it costs your arms and legs..."

"Please, run away" Kaneki said.

Amon's eyes widened at it. No ghoul has told him to run away.

"If this keeps up any longer. I'm going to kill you." he said as he tried to control his hunger.

"Don't mock me! I would never run from a ghoul!"

"Hurry!" he said but his kagune hit the investigator.

"Go, please! Don't make me a murderer."

 **With Touka**

"What's so wrong about having the will to live?" she asked.

"If people are all we can eat, then what other choice do we have? How are we supposed to lead a proper life with bodies like these!?"

"All I want is to live, just like you." she said.

"I don't want to hear this anymore." Mado said as he swung his another quinque towards her.

But it never reached her. If fell to the ground.

"My Quinque... is gone?"

"Or ... what's gone is my right hand." he said.

They then saw someone with kitsune mask walked towards them. He then suddenly reached between Touka and Mado and cut his other quinque in half releasing Touka from his quinque. He then walked towards to check her condition.

"I warned you before. But you didn't listen." he said with anger in his voice. Suddenly a blue energy orb appeared in his palm. He threw his kunai and the investigator dodged it but before the kunai could hit the ground, he appeared behind Mado and slammed the blue energy orb on his back. "Rasengan!" he shouted. The investigator turned around instantly and blocked it with his quinque. "I won't fell the same trick twice."

Suddenly the quinque started to crack. His eyes widened at it. It then hit his stomach. The investigator was sent flying back to the wall behind him. Blood started to poured down from his mouth. Naruto walked towards him and said "You won't be able to move anymore, the Rasengan hit your internal organs."

"Naruto, kill him. He has killed Hinami's parents."

"No, I won't kill him. And he still hasn't killed her mother. Her mother is still alive somewhere. Believe me."

"Hahahaha, I was (cough) right. You are Naruto (cough) Uzumaki. I am impressed (cough) how you changed your eye color and hair." said the dying man.

"I will spare you one more time. But first, tell me everything you know about the white Zetsu." he said as he lowered his head to meet him eye to eye.

Naruto's eyes turned red with a slit.

"He came about last week. And told me to lure you out. "

"Lure me out to do what?"

"To k-" Someone killed him from the back. Naruto looked up and saw white Zetsu.

 _'Shit why didn't I sensed him?'_

"Sorry for disturbing. But I don't like to share our private information with other." he said to the now dead Mado.

Naruto suddenly kicked him in the head and he was sent flying back to the wall.

"We will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki..." he said as he dissolved into the wall and disappeared.

Naruto dropped his henge and removed the mask. He then walked towards Touka.

"Touka-chan... you all right?"

 **With Kaneki  
**

 _'Why did he let me go?' the investigator thought._

 _'He was crying.' he thought as he looked at the boy from a distance._

"It's hopeless. I can't control it! God, no! Somebody help me!" he shouted.

"Flesh flesh, I need flesh!" he shouted again.

He then rushed at the person behind him and hit him with his kagune.

"I understand why Yoshimura-san has taken such an interest in you. Now I want to see what you'll go on to do from here on oiut." the man said as he removed his mask.

"Yomo-san..." he said as his eye turned normal again.

"Here eat this..." he said as he gave him a pack of human flesh.

His kagune disappeared.

 **With Touka, Naruto and Hinami  
**

"Come on Touka-chan, Hinami-chan, Let's go home." he said as he walked towards the two girls.

Kaneki and Yomo then arrived.

"Touka-chan, Hinami-chan, are you two all right?" Kaneki asked.

Yomo carried the younger girl and started walking towards the cafe.

Naruto then carried Touka and followed Yomo.

On their way, "Is it okay for me to live?" Hinami asked.

"Of course, Hinami-chan, I believe she told you to live."

After they had left, Amon came and saw the lifeless body of Mado. He then shouted in anger as he closed Mado's eyes.

Naruto carried Touka into her bedroom and put her down on her bed. He then took out first aid kit from his scroll. She then winced a little as Naruto pressed on her wound and bandaged it.

"You should be more careful next time, Touka-chan..." he said.

"I will be fine." she said.

"Don't be so stubborn. Something could have happened to you, ya know." he said.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah yeah, keep saying that and you will die sooner than you thought."

He then touched her right arm. And some kind of marking appeared on her hand.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That's Hiraishin no Jutsu formula."

"Huh? Hrai- what?"

"Oh, that's a technique I used earlier. I can teleport to anywhere around this markings."

"Oh..."

"I put it on your arm to be able to teleport near you if you are in danger."

"Oh, thanks but tell me first next time." She then saw the mark disappeared in her arms. She then looked at him with questioning look,

"It won't disappear. It is just invisible. It will be visible when I use the technique." he said.

"What about that blue orb?"

"Huh, ... oh it is Rasengan." He showed his palm and the same blue orb appeared.

 _'Is that a circle?' she thought as she saw a circle on his right palm._

"That's a technique my father created. It is really dangerous technique. It can cause a great deal of damage." he said as he released his Rasengan. And it disappeared into thin air.

"Oh, Naruto, you said you will tell me about those white things we met earlier."

"Oh, ... um ... okay Before I told you about those things. I will tell you more about the place I came from first."

She nodded.

"There were five hidden villages which were always in war. There already had been 3 wars before I was born. After 16 years later, there was a 4th Shinobi War."

Her eyes widened at this fact.

"The 4th War is different from the earlier 3 Wars. In earlier war, we fought between the 5 villages. But in 4th War, we all united to defeat the enemies, the white Zetsus."

"They are the ones we met before?"

"Yes it is one of them. They didn't look like that when we were in war. They looked more like human. I think they were ... evolved. We killed millions of them in the last war so I think they came back for revenge." _'But what does he mean 'so long'?' he thought._

"According to what you said, there were already 4 wars by now. But why the whole world didn't know about this?"

"Well, they aren't hidden for no reason." he felt bad lying to her.

 **"I am starting feel something bad is gonna happen." said Kurama.**

"Huh?" he replied to Kurama.

"It still doesn't make any sense why no one knows about this event. I can believe if there was only one hidden village. I can still believe if there were five of them. But they were in war, it became impossible for us not to know about that. Not only that, there was already 4 wars. So you still hasn't told me the whole truth."

He started to sweat.

"And you said you guys had killed millions of Zetsu. So it is impossible for the whole world not to know about this."

Naruto started to sweat heavily.

"Well, ... um ..."

 **"I think you should tell her the truth for now." said Kurama.**

"Are you sure?" he said to Kurama inside his mindscape.

 **"That's the only way. Else she will tell other people." replied Kurama.**

"Alright Touka-chan, I will tell you the truth. But don't tell this to anyone."

"Alright, but you better tell the truth this time."

"Everything I said was true..."

"Huh? You just admitted that you lied earlier by saying that. And now you said everything you said was true...?"

"Let me finish my sentence, Touka-chan, Everything I said was true. But I came from another world."

Her eyes widened.

"Before I got to this world, I fought with my ... friend. Our last attack made some kind of void and I was sent here."

He stopped talking to let the information sank into her head.

"So you really are from another world?"

"Yeah, ... you can say that."

"I never thought things like another worlds might exist."

"Yeah me too... until I arrived here. It feels kinda weird, ya know."

"Anyway, thanks for telling me the truth."

"Well, I think that's enough about me for today. I am gonna go sleep." he said as he left her.

Naruto then sat on the couch and thought what white Zetsu said to him.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _"Eh ... you still don't know anything yet. But soon, you will find out."_

 _"Find out about what?"_

 _"Do you even know where you really are?"_

 _"Of course I do. I was dragged into a void after fighting with ... Sasuke."_

 _"See? You still don't know anything yet."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You weren't just dragged into a normal dimensional void." said the white Zetsu._

 **Flashback Ends**

"Hey Kurama, do you know anything about the dimensional void we were dragged into?"

 **"I just know it as a dimensional void. It threw as into another world. That's my conclusion before ..."**

"What do you mean _before_?"

 **"After you have talked to that white Zetsu. I came to another conclusion."**

"Huh? What is it?"

 **"Never mind kit, it's nothing."**

"Alright, see ya!..."

 **After about a month later**

 **In the Morning**

Everything went fine after their little attack at about last month. Everyone has gotten over the tragedy. After things settled down, Hinami moved in with Touka. Naruto tried his best to cheer Hinami up whenever she was sad. With the help of Naruto, She's slowly changing back to her usual self.

Naruto walked upstair and a girl wearing green coat, pink skirt and red stockings with black hair and black glasses came out of Touka's room.

"Naruto Oni-chan!" she said.

"Hinami-chan?"

"That's my name" she said as she removed her wig and glasses.

"What's up with the outfit?"

"I borrowed this from Touka onee-chan. To go out with you. You promised me to buy a house for Loser."

"Loser?"

"You completely forgot Naruto oni-chan?"

He then saw manager came out of her room. A parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh,... yeah for the parrot. Come on let's go."

"Naruto-kun, take care of Hinami-chan, okay?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Naruto oni-chan, you are still in your uniform."

"Oh, ... Don't worry I will change later."

He and Hinami started to walk towards the stairs and saw Touka hiding behind the wall.

"Touka-chan?"

"Where is Loser?"

"The manager took him inside. Why are you hiding, there?"

"There's no way I'm keeping that bird at home." she said.

"What? No! Please Touka onee-chan ... please let me keep him..." she begged her with a puppy eye.

Naruto also begged her to keep him when he saw Hinami did that.

"Please Touka-chan please ... let's keep the poor bird ..." he said while begging with anime tears.

"Huh, ... Not you too Naruto..."

"Anyway, I will keep that bird whether you agree or not." he said.

"WHAT!?" she shouted.

"Come on, Hinami-chan! Let's go and buy a bird cage for him!" he said to Hinami.

Hinami nodded happily.

After the two of them left, Touka was left alone. _'Geez if this keeps up, I might even have to move out from my own house. Letting Naruto stay here was a big mistake.' she thought to herself._ She then entered her house and met her greatest fear, the parrot ...

 **In the Afternoon**

Touka accidentally dropped a plate. She knew down to pick up the broken pieces. Then Nishio came and said "What are you doing you damned woman?"

"Is that any way to speak to your senior, damn Nishiki!?"

"You, my senior, at this damn useless job?"

"Having a damn sickening college boy with a damn smart mouth as my damn junior makes me pretty discouraged as well! Why don't you just quit?"

"It's not your place to ask thing like that you damn woman!"

Then Koma Enji said "Would you two please keep the 'damns' to a minimum?" with a smile.

"Damn you Touka!"

"Damn you Nishiki!"

He just sighed and said "Do you guys know the legend of Devil Ape?"

Touka and Nishiki looked at him for a while. Then they continued to argue.

"Damn Touka/ Damn Nishiki " they said.

Then someone came in and said "Hey hey, stop it guys. We are in the service trade."

"Oh Naruto, you are back?" Touka asked. She then saw Hinami holding a bird cage.

"Yeah, it took about 2 hours to let her choose what she wanted." he said as he wiped the sweat falling from his forehead.

"Touka onee-chan, you will let us keep Loser, right?" she asked.

Touka just sighed. "Alright, I will let you."

Hinami's face lit up as soon as she heard her say that.

"Didn't I tell you she will let us keep him?" said Naruto.

Hinami nodded. She then ran upstairs to meet her bird.

 **In the Evening**

There was no one anymore in the cafe. Kaneki, Nishiki and Koma were talking.

"Things are starting to get bad in 11th Ward now. From what Yomo-san said, the ghouls are working together to hunt Investigators down. It sounds like a real mass." said Nishiki.

"If this keeps up, we could be in for some big trouble." said Koma.

"What sort of trouble?" asked Kaneki.

"A war, perhaps. The day what I call the Devil Ape again may be fast approaching."

"Anyway, where's Touka?"

"I think she's looking after Loser."

"Didn't she hate the bird?"

"I don't know."

 **With Touka**

Touka has been sitting in front of the bird cage watching the bird. She has been sitting in front of the bird for about an hour. Someone opened the door and said "Touka-chan?" The girl looked at him and said "Oh Naruto.."

He walked inside the room and sat beside Touka.

"I wonder where this guy's family is" she said as she looked at the bird in the cage.

"Huh?"

"Everyone has a family, right?" she asked as she remembered about her younger brother.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _"Ayato!" shouted a purple haired girl in a purple blouse._

 _"What's it Onee-chan?" asked the boy as he ran towards her sister._

 _"huh?" he said as he saw a bird lying on the ground._

 _"Poor guy. he looks pretty hurt." said a man behind them._

 _The two kids looked back and said "Dad ..."_

 _"How about we take him home?" said the man._

 _"Yeah" both of them answered._

 _After they have taken the bird home, the two children started to find some food for them._

 _"I found a worm!" said the girl as she picked up a worm from a hole._

 _"Ahh..." said the boy as he backed away._

 _"Don't be a baby! Man up!" she shouted at her brother._

 _"But..."_

 _"This is for Chunta."_

 _After they have collected the worms, they returned to their house. They gave the box of worms to their dad._

 _"You caught this many?" he asked._

 _"Yeah" they said in unison as they nodded._

 _The man then rubbed the girl's head and said "Touka, you're as boyish as your mother."_

 _"What about me? What about me?" asked the another purple head boy._

 _"I can't stand worms either. You're just like your dad, Ayato." his dad said as he patted his son's head._

 _"You two need to take a bath."_

 _"Give me a hug first!" said the girl._

 _"Me too!" said the boy._

 _"All right" he said as he kneed down and hugged his children._

 _"You two just keep getting bigger."_

 _"Touka, you are older sister so you have to teach Ayato all sorts of things." he said to the girl._

 _"Ayato, you're the boy, so you have to protect your sister." said to the boy._

 _The two of them nodded._

 _"Promise me..."_

 **Flashback Ends  
**

"I really miss them." she said.

"Don't worry. You will see them soon." he said.

"By the way, don't you know anything about your parents?"

"Well, I know a few. They were both amazing. My mom, my dad ... they protected me since I was born. I am only alive because of them."

Then a girl came in and said "Loser, it's dinner time."

She then saw Naruto, "Naruto Oni-chan!" said the girl as she ran towards him.

He then noticed something has changed with her hair.

"Hinami-chan! You got a haircut?"

"Yup! Does it look good?"

"Very good. But I didn't remember taking you to a salon this morning."

"Actually, Touka onee-chan did it for me!"

He then looked at the girl.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I never thought you could do it so well."

She blushed slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! You really are good!"

She blushed even more.

"Loser! Stupid scum!" said the bird.

"Son of a bitch! Son of a bitch!" said the bird again.

"Hey you! you've got a filthy mouth, you stupid bird!" Touka said the bird.

"I will fry you in the oil and eat you."

Naruto and Hinami just smiled watching the bird and Touka fight.

 **Somewhere in 20th Ward**

The two men were walking across the street.

A man with white coat asked "Have you met him before?"

"Kaneki? Well, I have never heard him before." said the other man.

"My contact said that Rize's organs were transplanted into him. He also said that he was currently in Anteiku."

"So why don't we pay a visit there."

"Of course, I will"

 **Somewhere in 11th Ward**

A man in black coat with purple hair killed the last investigator.

"Not even the least bit of a fight in them." said the man.

"Any news from Banjo?" asked the man.

"None" said his crew.

"Damn that clown, At this rate, Yamori and that fairy are going to jump on him. Alright, we're heading for the 20th Ward as well." he said as he removed his mask.

"We have to get Rize."

Suddenly a white thing appeared in front of him. He kicked it instantly but the white thing blocked it.

"No need to be rush,... I am not here to hurt you guys." said the white thing.

"Ah ... Zetsu, why are you here?"

"To give you an information"

"What is it?"

"Rize is dead..."

"What!?"

"Calm down, she was no longer in her body. The doctors transplanted her organs into another boy named Kaneki. If you want Rize, you will have to secure him. He is currently in Anteiku, the coffee shop."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"That's not your business. My part is to give you some information. Ah .. .One more thing. If you go there, you will meet a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is dangerous."

"Huh... I will just kill him if he disturbs us."

"Let's just see, if he will die or your life will be taken away by him ... when the time comes." he said as he dissolved into the ground.

"I think I will go have to see a relative of mine if she still lives there ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys like the chapter. I am going to work on the next chapter. So, see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne.**


	13. Reunion

**Here comes the next chapter! I added one more interesting thing in this chapter. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Anyway, Enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Reunion  
**

 **Night Time**

 **At one of the CCG Bases**

The two men shooting at a ghoul. But suddenly the ghoul arrived in front of them and killed them.

"Ahhh!" the two men shouted.

The other men behind them ran away. But another ghoul appeared in front of him and killed them all.

Only one investigator was left hiding behind a wall. He contacted the Headquarter.

 **At the Headquarter**

"Marude here! Give me a situation report" said the man from the phone.

 _"The branch is being attacked by a brand of ghouls we believe to be Aogiri Tree- Ahhh!"_

"Hey what happened!?"

 _"He was the last one"_

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as he slammed his fist on the desk.

 **At the Rooftop**

"All done?" asked the girl who has been sitting on the edge with a pink cloak. Her whole body was covered with bandages.

"Yeah" said another man behind her.

"Ready, Eto?" asked the man.

"Yes, Tatara-san" she said as she stood.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Somewhere in the 20th Ward**

A boy, no older than 13, lying on the ground. He was wearing a green shirt and a pair of black pants. There was also a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He soon get up and said "Ouch! That hurts!"

"Where am I?" he said as he looked around. He was in a street.

"This doesn't seems like Konoha." he said when he saw some kind of tall buildings.

"I need to get out of here and find Naruto nii-san" he said as he started to run around the city.

 **In the Afternoon**

 **At Anteiku**

"The shop has been a bit empty these day" said Kaneki.

"There have been more Doves around recently. Everyone's wary of going outside during a time like this." Touka answered.

 **At the Same Time with Mysterous Boy**

"Uhh ... I am so hungry." he said as he walk around the city. He has been running around the city the whole morning. He then saw a cafe. "I think that is open" he said as he ran into the shop.

He entered the room. "Welcome to Anteiku!" said a girl in the shop.

He then sat down at the empty chair.

The girl then walked towards her. She then noticed Hitai-ate on his head. It was the same with Naruto. _'Could it be ... No. It is impossible.'_

"Oh, ... can I have something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, what would you like to serve?" she asked.

"Well, ... um .. what is this?" he asked as he pointed some kind of bread in the menu.

"It is sandwich." she said. _'Doesn't he know what sandwich is?'_

"Well, I will take it." he said.

She wrote in down in her notes.

"Is that all?"

"Yup"

The girl then went inside to prepare his order.

He looked around and saw no one but a waiter cleaning the other tables.

The girl then came back with a plate on her hand with six sandwiches. She put it down on the table.

"Here is your order." she said. She then went behind the bar.

The girl then asked "Hey Kaneki, Do you know where others are?"

"I don't know, Touka-chan. The manager and Yomo-san said they have somewhere to go."

"What about Hinami?"

"She's gone shopping to buy things needed for the shop."

"What!? Is she alone?"

"No. She is with Nar-"

 _Cling!_

The door bell rang as four people walked in. "Welcome" greeted the waiter.

The taller muscular man walked towards the waiter and asked "Is your manager here?"

"U-Um .. "

He then grabbed him by collar and asked "I asked if your manager was here!"

"H-He is not here" he answered.

"Then where did he go!?"

"Hey you!" said the boy as he walked towards him.

"What!?"

"Put him down!"

"Or what!? It is none of your business, you little punk." he said as he grabbed him by collar.

"Release me or you are going to regret it." the boy said.

"You little!" he said as he slammed the boy on the bar. But the boy disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He reappeared on his back. One of his hand was holding a kunai aiming at his neck.

"Stop it! If you've got business here, you should at least not fight here." the girl said.

The two of them listened to her and separated from each other. The boy went back to his chair and continued eating his food.

The man sat at a table as his 3 followers followed him. Touka and Kaneki followed them too and sat in front of the man. The boy just continued eating.

"If you have something to tell the manager, I can relay it for you." said Kaneki.

"I have something I want to ask you guys. Do you know Kamishio Rize?" he asked.

Kaneki widened his eyes.

"My name is Banjou Kazuichi. I'm here from the 11th Ward. I was acquainted with her back when she was still there." he man said.

"What makes you think she is here?" Touka asked.

"When Rize-san left the 11th Ward, she told something about a coffee shop" he then smelt something in the air.

He stood up and got near Kaneki.

"Why do you have Rize-san's scent on you!?" he asked as he grabbed his collar.

"Hey! No fighting here!" Touka shouted. The man just ignored her and asked "Are you hm? Are you Rize-san's man?"

"Um- um ... we're not lik-"

"'We're'?" he started to rage and attacked him.

The other boy caught his fist. "Stop this! Let me have my lunch. Please ... I am really hungry." he said with anime tears. He then continued eating. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Y-You've got it all wrong." said Kaneki.

His 3 followers tried to calm him down. After a while, he calmed down and sat on the chair again.

"What is your name?"

"Kaneki"

"So I was mistaken?"

"Yes"

He then bowed the boy

"I am sorry for what I had done."

"U-Uh it's alright."

"Please tell me where she is right now."

"Rize-san ... she is no longer here ..."

"I see. She was never one to stay in one place for too long."

"Sorry, I can't be of any help."

"Listen, Kaneki. I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?"

"If you see her again, tell her this: Run"

"Huh?"

"A few months ago, a band of ghouls named Aogiri Tree, craved through the 11th Ward. They are strong. They already had hunted down every single Dove in the 11th Ward. I can tell you that they are all after her. I don't know why."

"Rize-san..." he muttered to himself.

"Well, I am going to take my leave." the man said as he stood up from his chair. He then got out of the cafe.

After he had left, Kaneki and Touka walked over to the boy.

"Thanks for helping me." said Kaneki while Touka was cleaning his table.

"No problem." he said.

"Oh, ... I am Ken Kaneki. And you are?"

"Konoh-"

 _Cling!  
_

The door bell rang and two people came in.

"You like it Hinami-chan?" the older boy asked the younger girl.

She nodded. "Imm .. I really like it Naruto oni-chan"

Naruto then saw Kaneki looking at him. A boy was watching him behind Kaneki.

"Hey Kaneki, who is-" he stopped

"Ko-Konohamaru...? H-how did you get here?"

"Na-Naruto ni-san?" asked the boy.

"Everyone is looking for you in the village. Where have you been this whole time?" the boy asked.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else."

He then looked at the Hinami and said "Hinami-chan, I will be back later. Why don't you go upstairs?"

She nodded and ran upstairs. He walked towards Konohamaru and said "Come on" he said as he touched him and they both disappeared.

 **Somewhere else with Naruto**

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Well, me, Udon and Moegi were on a mission to retrieve some ninja weapons. On our way, we found an old house. We were so tired so we decided to check it to sleep. I went inside a room and found some kind of crazy machine. I think I pressed something accidentally. The thing started to glow and I was absorbed into it. "

"Huh? What about your Jonin-Sensei? Why isn't he with you?"

"He was busy so only we were sent to retrieve."

"Oh, ... so everyone is freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi..."

"Yeah, .. after you have defeated Sasuke. He regretted for everything he had done. He freed us all using the tailed beasts' chakra and Rinnegan."

"That's ... good news."

"And he has been trying to search you everywhere. He said that he saw you were dragged into some kind of void. He has been searching for you since he was released from the prison."

"Prison?"

"Oh right. He was in prison for everything he had done. But the Hokage tried his best to freed him."

"Oh so Tsunade ba-chan, did it."

"Nope. It was Kakashi-Sensei."

"Huh?"

"After the war, Kakashi-Sensei became the 6th Hokage." he said while smiling.

"What!?" he shouted.

"Anyway, do you have any idea where we are? Things are strange in here."

"Oh right. We are in whole new different world."

"What!?""

"Yeah, this world is a bit complicated. It is a little different from our world."

"Like what?"

"They have ghouls."

"Huh? What are ghouls?"

"You can say that they are man eating people. They can only eat men as their food source."

"But why haven't I seen a ghoul before since I arrived here?" he said as he went into his thinking pose.

"The people you met earlier are ghouls" he said with a deadpan look.

"Say what!?"

"Don't worry, they are my friends. They won't eat you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. And don't tell anyone about that. In this world, humans are killing ghouls."

"Okay."

"Come on! Let's go back!"

He nodded.

"Hey, by the way, keep a low profile" he said as he touched him and they both disappeared.

 **Back at Anteiku**

They both appeared in front of Touka.

"Lucky I put a marking on you. Else we will have to walk here."

"Oh Naruto, you are back."

"Yeah, Oh hey Touka-chan..."

"Huh?"

"He will be staying with us." he said.

"Huh!? Who gave you permission to let other people take to my house?"

"Please ... " he said as he kneed down and begged her with anime tears.

"Naruto ni-san, why are you begging this lady. I can beat her up."

"Huh, try me" she said with a mock look.

"Come on lady. I will beat you up anywhere anytime."

"Hey hey Calm down!" shouted Naruto between them.

"Naruto ni-san, why do you need to beg crazy looking lady?" he said as he pointed the really angry Touka.

"Well, um ... since I got here, I have been staying with her."

"Huh? Naruto ni-san, I didn't know you had a girlfriend here."

His and Touka's face became red.

"N-No, it's not like that. She is just my friend."

"Oh, okay..." said the disappointed boy.

"But why do I have to stay with her?"

"Do you want to sleep in the streets?"

"No..."

"Hey Naruto, I still don't know why you still don't have enough money to rent a house. You have been here for about 2 months."

"Well, um .. I used it to made some kunai. I thought I won't need to rent a house right now. I am really comfortable with your couch." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. She just sighed.

"I shouldn't have let you stay at my house."

"Really? I am hurt Touka-chan." he said with anime tears.

"Would you stop that? That make me looks like I am some kind of bad person!" she shouted.

"Aren't you a bad person?" Konohamaru said with a low voice. But Touka heard it and asked "What did you just say?" she said with an evil look.

"N-Nothing, nothing" he started to sweat heavily.

"Come on, let's take you to her house." he said as he walked upstairs. Konohamaru followed him. Naruto opened a door and saw Hinami. "Oh Hey Hinami-chan, what are you doing?"

"I am just watching Loser. I think he is not feeling very well."

"Oh,... by the way, Konohamaru will be staying with us" he said.

"Konohamaru?"

The boy then walked beside Naruto. He extended his hand and greeted "Hi, I am Konohamaru Sarutobi. Nice to meet you." He was the same age as her. She looked at the boy for a while. She then shook his hand and said "I am Hinami Fueguchi. Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Konohamaru, I am going to take you around the city this evening. So get prepared."

"Alright, Naruto ni-san, see ya later." He said as he ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Naruto oni-chan, can I come too?"

"Huh? you just got here."

"Yeah, ... but it is boring here."

"Alright if you want to, you can come with me."

"Yay! I am been so bored since you left."

"Huh? I just left for about an hour."

"But it's so boring without you, oni-chan"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"So get prepared." he said as he get out of the room.

 **In the Evening**

Naruto came back to Touka's house to pick up Konohamaru and Hinami. They two ran towards Naruto when he came into the house.

"Come on let's go!" he said.

The two kids nodded.

"But wait, I still don't know where to go? Hmm.. so where do you want to go Hinami-chan?"

"Huh? why do you ask her, Naruto ni-san?" Konohamaru felt a bit jealous at Naruto taking her suggestion.

"Well, do you even know what this world has?"

He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

Hinami blushed slightly at Naruto asking her suggestion.

"Well, um .. what about an amusement park? It would be fun." she said.

"Alright... it is settled! Let's go!"

They all walked for about 15 minutes and they were finally about to reach the amusement park. When they reached, they saw a certain purple haired girl. "Touka-onee-chan!" shouted the young girl. The purple head looked at them.

"Huh? Naruto, Hinimai and Kono-what?"

"It's Konohamaru!" the boy shouted.

"Yeah whatever. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are going to an amusement park."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I was planning to show Konohamaru around the city. But Hinami said she wanted to come too. Hinami suggested to go to an amusement park. So we are going there. What about you, Touka-chan?"

"Nothing special. I am returning to the shop now."

"Wanna come with us?" he asked.

She thought for a while. "Alright, I also have nothing else special to do."

"Okay! Let's go!"

After about a few minutes of walking, they reached the amusement park.

"Wow, this is so cool." Naruto said as he looked around the buildings around him.

"Yeah, there is nothing like this back in the village." Konohamaru said.

"You idea is really great Hinami-chan" Naruto said.

She blushed slightly at his praise.

"T-Thanks"

"Huh? Never seen an amusement park before?" Touka asked the two boys.

"Yeah..." they both answered.

"Well, why don't we try on that one." she said as she pointed some kind of snake.

Naruto took out his weapon and went into fighting stance. "Orochimaru ..." he muttered.

"Huh? Who is Orochimaru?"

"He is a snake Sage and one of the most dangerous villain."

"Oh, that's not a snake, ya know" she said with a deadpan look.

"So what is that?"

"That is a roller coaster!" shouted Hinami.

"Roller what?"

"Come on Naruto oni-chan, Touka onee-chan, Konohamaru. Let's have a ride." she said as she dragged them towards it.

At first the boys were hesitant at riding it. In their mind, it looked like a snake summoning. After the ride, both of them asked the girls that they wanted to ride again. They agreed and rode that again. After the second time, they asked again. Touka said that ride it themselves. And two girls were just watching the two boys watching the roller coaster from the ground. After the third time, they asked for the fourth. This time Touka dragged both of them away from it from the collar.

"Please Touka-chan, one more please" Naruto said.

"No, not anymore."

"Please..."

"I shouldn't have told you about the roller coaster."

Hinami just shook her head as she looked at the two boys who were begging Touka.

"Come on! Let's go somewhere else. There would be another ride as cool as this." said Hinami.

The two boys stopped wincing.

"You are right Hinami-chan. Let's go" Naruto said.

"I hope Hinami is right." said the disappointed boy.

The two started to walk around the amusement park. They rode bumper cars too. They were really cool for them. At first Naruto and Konohamaru didn't know how to ride. After Touka and Hinami had showed them how to ride. They started to enjoy riding it. This time Touka took the two of them away from there just before they ask for the second round. She already had lost a lot of money at the first ride. This time she could stop it before it happened.

They had all kinds of fun. After that they returned back to Anteiku. They all were walking back to Anteiku laughing happily and talking about what they experienced today.

Suddenly Naruto and Konohamaru stopped walking. The two girls noticed that and they also stopped. Suddenly the earth beneath them started to shake violently. Naruto and Konohamaru helped the girls to steady themselves. Suddenly, something came up from the ground and the earthquake stopped. Naruto went into his fighting stance as he seemed to notice what is coming up. There were smoke and dust covering around a _box_. When they all were cleared, it revealed a coffin. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this.

The coffin then opened and revealed a white haired man wearing some kind of green robe and with strange red markings on his face. Konohamaru went into his fighting stance. He seemed like he was afraid.

Naruto's body started to shake. Touka noticed that and asked "Who is he, Naruto?"

He didn't reply. He was just looking at the man in front of him. The man then opened his eyes and came out of the coffin.

Finally Naruto said "E-Ero Sennin..."

"Hey Gaki, .. long time no see." said the man.

Touka and Hinami were just looking back and forth between the man and the two boys.

"Touka-chan, Hinami-chan, you need to get out of here."

"Why?" asked Touka.

"He is dangerous."

Suddenly the man came rushing towards Touka and punched her. But she blocked it.

"Please listen to him. I can't control my body." the man said as he flipped back for a distance.

The girl can't understand even a single thing. Why couldn't a man control his own body?

"Naruto, you have to stop me befor-" suddenly his eyes turned back.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ... it has been a long time since I last saw you."

"Who are you?"

"I doesn't matter who I am. I am just here to take the thing inside you."

His eyes widened at it.

"How do you know about it?"

"You are not the only shinobi in this world, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Now now, that's enough talk, we will meet again..." he said as Jiraiya conscious returned to his body. However he still doesn't have control over his body. He rushed toward Touka to hit her. But this time Naruto blocked it. The man started to attack him continuously. Naruto just blocked those.

"Why are you aiming at the girls?"

"Huh... how can I know? My body is doing itself." the man said as he kicked him

"Are you sure? As long as I remembered you were perverted." he said as he blocked his kick.

"Gaki, you still doesn't have respect over me."

"Why do I need to respect a perverted teacher?"

"Tch ... Anyway, you have to seal me before I use Sage Mode." he said as he punched him in the face. Naruto backed away to avoid it. Suddenly a strange red marking appeared around his eyes. His eyes turned into a horizontal slit. His nose became bigger. His legs became more bigger like a toad.

"What the hell when did you gathered natural energy?"

"I don't know. I felt like I dispelled a clone and got the natural energy. I didn't even remember doing a clone."

 _'Oh shit, so that guy also know that natural energy can be gathered by a clone and returned to the user.' he thought himself._

 **"Naruto, you need to take him out of here. Or this place will be destroyed." said Kurama.**

"But how?"

 **"You idiot use _that_ technique."**

"Oh! you are right, Kurama."

Suddenly Naruto was covered in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Naruto wearing a red coat with a kanji Mount Myoboku. _'Lucky that I always made a clone to gather natural energy whenever I went out.' he thought.  
_

He turned around and said "Konohamaru, take care of them. I will be right back."

Touka noticed the change in his appearance. His eyes turned yellow with horizontal slit like the man in front of them. But his hands and legs didn't get bigger. Only an orange pigment surrounds his eyes.

Konohamaru nodded.

The man rushed towards Naruto and punched him using his velocity. Naruto caught his fist and small craters formed around his feet.

"Let's go somewhere else" he said. As they disappeared with red and green flash.

"What the hell? What is that?" Touka asked.

"That's Sage Mode. It can be entered by blending natural energy and the user's chakra. The Sage Mode increases the user's physical abilities. The user became faster and stronger. Only two persons in the whole world can enter that mode. Naruto and Lord Jiraiya."

The two girls widened at it.

"So that man is Jiraiya?"

"Yes. He is one of the three Legendary Sennins. He was Naruto's Sensei too. He died about last year."

"So why is he alive now?"

"He is Edo Tenseied. A technique which can bring back life from dead souls. The user can control the person's body. That's why he can't control his own body."

"Won't Naruto oni-chan need help if he is fighting a really strong guy?"

"Don't worry about him. You have no idea how strong Naruto ni-san is. Come on, Let's head back to Anteiku. I will explain you later."

 **With Naruto**

The two of them appeared in a forest. Suddenly a blue energy orb appeared in his right palm and tried slammed it. But it was countered by another one. "Rasengan!" they both shouted. The two of them were knocked back a distance.

"Oh gaki, you learned Sage Mode?"

"Yeah" he said as he rushed towards him and kicked him.

"Now tell me what happened to our village. Is it safe?" he asked as he blocked him and pushed him back.

"Yeah, a lot of things happen." he said as he jumped up to dodge the big fire ball coming his way.

"Tell me what happened." said Jiraiya as he took out a kunai and jumped up to attack him.

"Alright, after you died. ..." he explained as they continued fighting.

 **At Anteiku With Touka**

The three of them went into Touka's house. They then sat down on a couch. Touka and Hinami looked a bit worry about Naruto. But Konohamaru seemed calm. Hinami was the first one who spoke. "I know that Naruto oni-chan is strong. But are you sure he won't need help?"

"Believe me he won't. He even faced stronger opponents than him."

"You said Jaraiya was dead. How did he die?" Touka asked.

"He was killed by one of his students."

Her eyes widened at it.

"He journeyed around the world to find the Child of Prophecy. The old toad sage said he will teach the Child of Prophecy. So he started traveling around. He taught 3 children about last 20 years ago. He thought one of them was Child of Prophecy because he possessed a pair of special eyes."

"Special eyes?"

"Yeah, the Rinnegan. The strongest Dojutsu in the whole world. His name is Nagato Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? So is he a relative of Naruto?" asked Touka.

"I don't know. But you could say that. Naruto and Nagato both are from Uzumaki Clan."

"Anyway, Lord Jiraiya taught them. After he had taught them, he left to returned to his village. The three kids founded Atkatsuki. At first the organization is for peace. But when one of them died, a masked man used that fact and controlled Nagato."

"A masked man?"

"Yeah, I also don't know who he is. I only know what Naruto told me. One day, when Lord Jiraiya investigate about Atkatsuki, he found out about his base. He then found out the leader is his student Nagato. He fought with him. But he died there. That's all I know."

"Wait a minute, does that means Naruto was the last person he taught?" Touka asked.

"Yeah. He only taught those three kids, 4th Hokage and Naruto. The three kids and 4th Hokage are dead now."

"So he is the Child of Prophecy?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He is the only person who is alive and taught by Lord Jiraiya."

"I just hope Naruto oni-chan is alright" said the girl with a worried look.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and Jiraiya were panting heavily. Jiraiya has turned back into his human form while Naruto is still in Sage Mode. Jiraiya was regenerating his lost limbs with the help of Edo Tensei.

"Wow, you really absorb natural fast." praised Jiraiya.

"I think we should end this fight." he said.

"Yeah, the whole place is destroyed now." the man said as he looked around. There were no longer trees beside them. Only large craters and some barks of tree.

"I am really going to miss you" he said as a single tear came down from his eyes.

"Come on, end me now, gaki. You have become really strong."

"Goodbye, Jiraiya-Sensei." he said his Rasengan changed into Wind Style: RasenShuriken and threw it at him.

Jiraiya just smiled and said "Goodbye, Naruto!"

With a loud noise a huge crater was formed and Jiraiya disappeared. Not even a single trace of him left.

 **With Aogiri Tree**

"What the hell was that?" asked the purple haired leader as he saw and heard a loud blue explosion.

"That is one of the attacks of Naruto Uzumaki." said Zetsu as he appeared from behind.

"Zetsu? How do you know it is his attack?" he asked as he started to get a little scared of that guy.

"Because I have fought with him before." he said.

"Hmm ... , Let's just see how strong he is when we meet ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think I made him revel a lot of things. I don't know how this will affect the later chapters. At first I didn't have any ideas to add him. But while I was studying I got this idea. I hope this might be a good idea. Don't ask me why didn't need to seal him. Let's just say he disappeared like Sai's brother or Sasori after his attack. I am also thinking about KonohamruXHinami. What do you guys think about it? I also used some of the facts from the Christmas Special in this chapter. I told you guys that I might add some hints there. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! See ya in next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	14. Capturing Kaneki

**My last chapter is not bad, right? I think it is pretty cool to add Konohamaru. I should have add Sakura so Kaneki won't be lonely anymore because I am going to gave Touka to Naruto. Anyway, here is a new chapter. I hope this chapter will become pretty cool. This chapter will have some fight scenes too. I will try my best to make it good. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Capturing Kaneki**

 **At Anteiku**

The two girls and Konohamaru were still sitting on a couch in silence. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared and revealed Naruto. "Naruto/oni-chan/nii-san!" shouted the three of them.

"Yo, I am back! Told you it wouldn't take long." he said. He was now no longer in his red coat. He eyes are ocean deep blue now.

"Naruto oni-chan, you alright?" Hinami asked.

"Of course I am. Are you guys are waiting for me?"

The two kids nodded. Touka was just relieved that he was fine.

"If you are alright then, I am going to go sleep. There is no need to worry about you now." she said as she walked towards her room.

"So you were worried about me?" he asked. She then realized what she just said and she blushed a little. She just slammed the door in embarrassment.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked.

"Nope, she is fine." Hinami replied.

"Naruto nii-san, when will you teach me a new jutsu? I have already mastered all the jutsu you taught me."

"Really? What about Rasengan?"

"I already had."

"Oh so it is next step. I will teach you one of techniques I created."

Konohamaru's eyes are now filled with stars and watching him.

"It is also one of my strongest techniques! I will now teach you the first step of that technique!"

Konohamaru nodded quickly. Naruto's hand went behind his pouch trying to take something out from it. Konohamaru just keep watching him. Thinking what Naruto is going to take out.

"The first step is ..."

He is still watching it eagerly.

"To cut this leaf" he said as he took out a leaf from his pouch.

"Say what?" asked the really depressed Konohamaru. Even Hinami who has been watching them became disappointed.

"That's the first step. You have to cut it using wind chakra only."

"But how will cutting a leaf be a first step of a really strong jutsu."

"Okay let me show you some thing." he said as a blue orb appeared in his arm.

"This is Rasengan. It is still not complete yet. So when I add my wind chakra ..." he said as small wind blades appear beside his Rasengan "It becomes Futon: Rasengan"

Konohamaru is now watching the justsu with stars in his eyes. "Wow, it is so cool."

"Yeah, so cut this leaf with your wind chakra if you want to do something like that." he said as he gave him a leaf. Naruto then took out another leaf.

"It will happen like this if you complete the training." he said as he put the leaf inside his palm. When he opened it, the leaf was cut equally in half.

"Wowww..." he said.

"Good luck Konohamaru. Tell me when you finish that step."

"Hai Boss!" he said as he ran towards somewhere to train.

Naruto then turned his head towards Hinami.

"Hey Hinami-chan, you don't want to sleep?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go somewhere else." he said as he touched her and they both appeared on the Anteiku's rooftop. They then sat down on the roof edge and started enjoying the night.

"Naruto oni-chan?" asked the girl.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Aren't you afraid that you will die?"

"No... Why do you asked?"

"From what Konohamaru said your Sensei ..., he was really strong."

"Oh that? Yeah,... he was pretty strong..." he said with a sad voice.

"He also was the closest person I had as a parent. He was the one who taught me how to live in this complicated world. His dream was to end to cycle of hatred. He believed that one day people will understand each other and united as one. But now he is gone. But I am going to make his dream become reality."

"I believe in you oni-chan"

"Huh?"

"I also believe that one day you can bring peace between the humans and ghouls."

"Thanks Hinami-chan!"

"Naruto oni-chan, can you tell me how to do those cool tricks? You only said that you had your own ways when I asked you the last time. Can you tell me this time?"

"Alright, if you really want to know I can tell you. Keeping things away from my little sister is not good, right?" he said as he patted her head.

She just smiled at him.

"Well, me and Konohamaru use chakra."

"Chakra?"

"Yeah, It is a combination of two types of energy, Spiritual energy and Physical energy. Like you saw before, its color is normally blue. There are also many other types of chakra. Like I used the natural energy in earlier fight. I just mixed it with my chakra proportionally. So it becomes Senjutsu Chakra. "

"Can you teach me how to do those jutsu?"

"Huh? Are you sure?"

She nodded. When he checked her coil, it was pretty small but with enough training she could do it.

"Alright. Your reserves are small but I think you will be able to perform small tricks."

"What about you Naruto oni-chan?"

"Well, um ... me and Konohamaru trained since we were 8 so our reserves are pretty big compared to yours. But you can do some tricks."

She just nodded.

"The first step is that you need to build up chakra." he said as he made some kind of hand sign and blue energy coated around his body.

"That is a ram seal and the blue energy around my body is my chakra. You have to use a ram seal to build up the chakra."

She nodded. She did ram seal like Naruto did and tried to build up chakra. But she couldn't. She looked at Naruto as she couldn't build up some chakra.

"Don't be disappointed. This is just your first time. I know that you will be able to do better if you train harder."

"Imm" she said as she nodded.

"Hey Hinami-chan, why don't you train tomorrow with Konohamaru. He can help you too. And it's pretty late now. You should sleep."

"Okay, if you say so oni-chan."

They then reappeared in the Touka's house. She went inside her room to sleep.

Naruto then started to search Konohamaru. When he found him, he was still training.

"Hey Konohamaru? How is the training?"

"Nah, ... the leaf still don't have a single scratch." he said as he showed Naruto the leaf.

"Yeah, from what Kakashi-Sensei told me. It would take years to complete that task."

"Say what? It's gonna take so long! But how did you do it so quickly."

"I have a way. Use Kage Bushins. But don't use a lot of them. We can't let other people see too many same boys."

"Alright! Thanks for the tip, boss." he said as he continued training.

"Hey Konohamaru, you need to sleep now. Else you won't be able to train tomorrow."

"Huh? ... But-"

"If you don't sleep now, I am sure that you will be so tired tomorrow and you won't be able to train well. By the way, take Hinami-chan with you tomorrow."

"Huh ... why?"

"She asked me to teach her a few tricks. But she still couldn't build up chakra. So while you were training help her too."

"Man.. that's going to be so lame. She can't even mold chakra."

"If you don't help Hinami-chan, I won't teach you my technique."

"Noooo... that's not fair!" he shouted.

"Will you help her?" Naruto asked again.

"Alright... I will help. But you have to teach me that super cool technique."

"I will. Come on let's head home." he said as he touched him and both of them reappeared at Touka's house.

 **The Next Day**

 **At CCG meeting**

"They call themselves, Aogiri Tree. We currently have information on over two hundred members. There has never been an incident of this magnitude before." said the head of CCG.

"What could their objective be?" one of the investigators asked.

"Does it look like I have any idea? However we no longer have control over the 11th Ward. As soon as they arrive, it's expected that ghouls who've been acting on their own will join Aogiri Tree. This will be a war between humans and ghouls." he said as he stood up.

"That's why you must surrender your lives to me! That's an order! You have no right to refuse me!" he said as he clenched his fist.

"From here on out, the 11th Ward special task force-"

The door suddenly opened. "Excuse me!"

Everyone looked at the direction where the voice came and saw a crazy looking boy.

"I'm Shnohara-san's apprentice, Suzuya Juuzou! I'm terribly sorry for being late. I got lost along the way."

"Oh jeez..."

"Please accept my sincerest apologies."

 **With Konohamaru at his Training ground**

"Alright it's time to train." said Konohamaru.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he said as he created about 40 clones.

"Wow! How did you do that, Konohamaru-kun?" asked the amazed girl.

"Oh, Naruto nii-san taught me this jutsu, Hinami-chan." he said.

"I have never seen Naruto oni-chan use that jutsu. Can Naruto oni-chan make as many as you?"

"Of course! He can make more thousands of clones."

"T-thousands?"

"Yeah, his chakra reserves are the largest one." he said as he and his clone picked up the leaves. And started to train. Hinami also started to train thinking about how strong her oni-chan would be at full power.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto and Touka were walking towards the cafe. Suddenly Naruto remembered something and said "Hey Touka-chan."

"Huh?"

"I just remembered I have something to do today so I won't be helping you guys. I will be back at about evening, alright?"

"Oh .. Okay"

Naruto then left her alone. She continued walking towards the cafe. When she reached it, she saw Kaneki washing some dishes. She then walked upstairs to change her clothes. After changing her uniform, she went downstairs to help Kaneki. It was quiet without Naruto around.

 **With Konohamaru**

"Yeah I did it!" shouted Konohamaru as he threw away the leaf which is cut in half. He dispelled all his clone.

"Hey Hinami-chan, I am going to go find Naruto to ask for the next step. Stay here and continue training the _jutsu_ I taught you."

She just nodded.

 **At Anteiku**

Touka has been cleaning the tables while Kaneki just standing at the bar. Suddenly the bell rang and some one rushed into the room He was no other than Banjou.

"Banjou-san!?"

"They are here." he said.

Suddenly the window broke opened and a man with purple hair came into the room.

"What are you screwing around here for, Banjou?" he said as he kicked him in the back and the man fell.

"Want me to mess you up until you can't spit out any more blood?"

The only girl in the room walked over to him.

"Touka-chan!" said the boy with eyepatch.

She then stopped in front of him.

"Ayato."

"Yo. It's been a while, Sis."

"Where have you been, moron?"

"Out and about, observing society. Unlike you, a dweller of complacent peace."

"You arrogant little brat!"

"You're the brat. It's time to face reality."

 _Cling!_

The door opened and two people came in.

"Are you finished yet, Ayato-kun? May we come in?" asked the man.

"What are they doing here?" muttered Banjou.

"Hey Ayato-kun" said the man.

"Oh my, I did hear about your older sister being here. Aren't you both gorgeous! I am so jealous!" said another one behind him.

"I'm impressed you found me, Yamori" Ayato said.

"I only had some information. Your men sure are first rate huh?"

"R-Rize-san isn't here!" said Banjou.

"Shut up" he said as he kick his face. The man fell unconscious. He then walked toward the two staffs of Anteiku. He then smell something. He turned towards the boy. "Hmm.. you must be Kaneki." he said he looked at him closely.

"Let's hurry up and kidnap him." the other feminine man said.

Touka kicked him in the head. But he blocked it. She fell back.

"Kidnap? Don't think you can do as you please!"

"As I please?" he said as he punched the girl and the girl flew backward. He then grabbed Kaneki by neck and smacked him on the table. "Those with power are always free to do as they please."

He stomped him on the stomach. Blood started to spit from Kaneki's mouth.

"Kaneki!" shouted Touka as she got up.

"Fight or surrender? Which will it be? Behave yourself and you'll get through this without a scratch."

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a boy with a blue scarf.

"Konohamaru?" muttered Touka.

"You! What are you doing to him?" he asked he pointed at him.

"That's none of your business. Get lost." the man replied.

"If you are hurting one of my friends that's my business."

"Oh tough talks coming from a little punk" he said.

The boy then rushed toward the big man. The man just punched him and the boy turned into smoke. "Huh?"

Two more boys appeared behind him and kicked him from the back. Then another two more boys appeared in front of him and kicked him up in the jaw. With a poof of smoke the boy appeared above him and delivered him a roundhouse kick to the face. The man fell down to the ground with a loud voice. The others were watching him with awe. He hit Yamori, the S-Rank ghoul.

"What the hell?" said Ayato.

The man then got up and said "You hit pretty hard for a little boy. And how can you duplicate yourself?"

The boy then ran towards him. The S-rank ghoul just punched him. He turned into smoke and appeared behind. "Oh no you don't" said the ghoul as he turned around and grabbed him from the neck. He then slammed him against the wall. This time he didn't turn into smoke. "I think I caught the real one this time." The boy tried to struggle from his grip.

But he couldn't. "I am gonna end you this time." Yamori said as he was about to punch him in the face. The boy smiled and turned into a puff of smoke.

Two Konohamaru appeared behind him with a blue energy orb. "Rasengan!" But before it could hit the man his Rinkaku appeared and blocked it. "What the hell?" asked Konohamaru. He hasn't seen something like that before.

"Not bad kid. You eveen made me use my kagune." he said as he grabbed him. "I think this is the real one. No more tricks." he said as his Rinkaku pierced his chest.

"You asshole!" shouted Touka as she ran towards Yamori to hit him. But her brother punched her on her way and she fell to ground.

"You are weak, Touka. Just like your dad."

Her eyes turned red. "Dad ... he fought for our sake." she said as her kagune appeared. "How would someone like you know?" she said as she ran towards him and tried to pierce him with her ukaku.

He blocked it using his kagune. "You are the one who doesn't understand, Touka." he said. "Mom and dad are both dead. Their lives were in vain and were lost in an instant. But I'm different! I am gonna teach everyone the difference between insects like them and ghouls like us." he said as he shot his crystal shards towards her.

But suddenly a yellow flash appeared in front of her. The shards never hit her. They stopped before it could hit her.

"You alright Touka-chan?" the person in front of her asked.

"N-Naruto?"

He coughed some blood and spat some from his mouth. A lone tear dropped down from her only visible eye. Her friend blocked an attack for her. She thought that he was going to die.

He then turned towards the two man. He saw Konohamaru was pierced in chest.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki that Zetsu talked about?"

 _'Zetsu? What is he planning to do?'_

Naruto suddenly got in front of Ayato and punched him in the face he then shunshinned behind Yamori and kicked him from the back. They were both sent flying to the wall. He then caught Konohamaru who will falling down the floor. He put him on the floor gently and said "Rest a bit. I will take care of them."

"What the hell? How did he moved that fast?" asked the man as he got up from the floor.

Naruto then took out his kunai and rushed towards Yamori. But his attack was countered by his kagune. Suddenly a fist came out from the floor towards Naruto. He flipped backward to dodge it. Zetsu appeared in front of Ayato and Yamori.

"Zetsu, what are you doing here?" asked Ayato.

"I know you can't beat him. So I came for help." he said. His head was still down.

"I got some power up to fight him." he said as he looked up and revealed his red eyes.

"Sha-Sharingan? Where did you get it?"

His eye already had 3 tomoes.

"That's not your business." he said as his eyes span into Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What the hell? You already have Mangekyou Sharingan?" he said. He started to get afraid of what kind of plan Zetsu have. "Let me show you where your beloved little sister is." he said. Naruto then rushed towards the Zetsu. Suddenly their surrounding started to get absorbed into some kind of void.

Naruto, Touka, Kaneki and Konohamaru were sent into another dimension. "Wait here, I will go and bring back Kaneki." he said as he disappeared in a swirl of vortex.

Ayato, Nico and Yamori were left at the cafe.

 **With Naruto**

The four of them appeared in some kind of dimension. "Naruto what is this?" Touka asked.

"This is some kind of another dimension. The technique he used is Kamui. That's one of the abilities of his Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Yeah, it's the second most powerful dojutsu after Rinnegan."

She then remember about what Konohamaru said about Rinnegan. Konohamaru then stood up. Naruto then ran towards him "You alright, Konohamaru?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save. I will be fine later."

"How can you be fine if you have a hole in your stomach!?" Touka asked.

Naruto touched his wound and suddenly some kind of red bubbles coated around his wound and it started to heal. Soon, it became as good as new. Touka watched it with awe. "Thanks boss!"

"No problem."

Kaneki was still unconscious. They then saw a girl running towards them.

"Hinami-chan!" shouted the three of them.

"You alright?" asked Naruto.

She nodded.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"After Konohamaru left to ask you some help, that white thing came up from the ground. His eyes changed red and form some kind of pattern. Then I got absorbed into some kind of vortex. And I found myself in here."

Suddenly, another vortex appeared in front of them and zetsu came out of it.

"I am here to take Kaneki." he said.

"I won't allow you to do that!" Naruto shouted.

"I know you won't so I made some preparations." he said as he slammed his palm on the ground and a coffin appeared in a puff of smoke.

The coffin then opened and revealed a man with black hair and wearing a cloak with red clouds. The man's eyes snapped opened and revealed a pair of Sharingan with three tomoe. Naruto went into his fighting stance. Touka and Hinami just watch the man in front of them.

"Itachi Uchiha..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Done! Another chapter finished. I hope you guys like it. I added Sharingan to Zetsu. I am sure you guys have never read a fanfiction in which Zetsu has Sharingan before. Amn't I right? In later chapters you will find out where Zetsu got Sharingan. So don't ask now. And also his Sharingan is NOT Obito's or Shin's Sharingan. But his Sharingan can transport people** **LIKE them. Anyway, See ya in next chapter.  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	15. The Rescue

**Hey I have a question for you guys. If Naruto has to choose from two options, and**

 **Option 1) He can save his old friends (Sasuke, Sakura, Shika, Choji, Kiba, Kakashi, etc, everyone in the village) but his new friends (Touka, Kaneki, Hinami, the manager, everyone in Tokyo Ghoul anime) will die.**

 **Option 2) He can save his new friends (Touka, Kaneki, Hinami, the manager, everyone in Tokyo Ghoul anime) but his old friends (Sasuke, Sakura, Shika, Choji, Kiba, Kakashi, etc, everyone in the village) will die.**

 **What will he choose? What do you guys think he will choose? That part** ** _might_** **come in future chapters. Maybe or maybe not.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Rescue  
**

"Itachi Uchiha ..."

"Naruto where am I?" he asked.

"Itachi Uchiha, you are in my dimension right now" answered a voice behind him.

He looked behind and saw Zetsu. His eyes widened when he saw him.

"Zetsu how did you get Sharingan?" he asked.

"You massacred your own Uchiha clan." The two girls widened their eyes. The man in front of them even killed his own clanmates.

"We got a lot of Sharingan from their lifeless bodies."

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards Zetsu. But a roundhouse kick came towards his stomach.

"Watch out!" shouted the man.

Naruto flipped backward to dodge it.

"Naruto why aren't you using _that_ mode?"

"After everything had ended, I was sent to a _different_ place."

"A _different_ place?" he asked as he rushed towards Naruto to punch him.

"Yeah." he said as he blocked it. He pushed him back.

"Touka-chan, don't let zetsu escape this place."

"Alright" she said as she rushed towards him and punched. He was sent back alittle. Unfortunately, he already had sent Kaneki back to the cafe.

"Ouch, not bad... But that's not enough to beat me." he said as he rushed towards him.

"Touka-chan, don't look directly at his eyes." he said as he dodged the incoming fist.

"Why?" she asked as she blocked one of his attack.

"If you watch directly in his eyes, you will get absorbed into Tsukuyomi." he replied as he punched Itachi in the face.

"What is that?" she asked as she flipped back.

"That's one of the powers of Sharingan. It is a type of genjutsu. In that dream world, it will take like a life time, but it only past about a minute in reality." he replied.

"Alright" said the girl as she focused on her opponent.

"Konohamaru, take Hinami to a safe distance." he said as he flipped back.

Konohamaru nodded and carried the girl bridal style. "Come on let's go somewhere further. It's dangerous here."

When they left, red bubbles started to appear from his stomach and his spread throughout his whole body. Finally a layer of red chakra coated around Naruto's body. It formed two fox-like ears and a tail made of red chakra. His eyes turned red with a single vertical slit and his hair and nails became longer.

Itachi then made a few hand signs and said "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" as a large fire ball was blown towards Naruto. "Naruto/Oni-chan!" shouted the two girls as they saw Naruto got burned alive.

"Mind your own opponent!" said Zetsu as he kneed her in the jaw. She spat some blood.

When the fire was gone, it revealed Naruto still in his kyubi cloak. There wasn't even a single burnt on his skin. He crouched down and jumped towards Itachi with a purple energy orb.

"Vermilion Rasengan!" he shouted and slammed him on the stomach. The man was sent back with a massive hole in his stomach. His hole then started to regenerate.

"What the hell!?" shouted Touka as she saw this. A fist then came towards her face and she jumped back to dodge it.

"That's the power of Edo Tensei. It will regenerate every injury the body suffers."

Itachi's Sharingan span into Mangekyou Sharingan. "Amaterasu" he said.

Soon Naruto's whole body is covered with black flames.

"Those flames never stop burning. It will burn Naruto for sure." said Zetsu as he blocked the shards coming towards him.

Naruto's red chakra started to separate from his body and the black flames were carried with it. Soon the flames disappeared.

"What the hell!?" shouted Zetsu.

"Huh, those little tricks won't be enough to kill me."

His eyes then turned yellow with a horizontal slit.

 **"Where did you gather nature energy? I thought this dimension didn't have any nature energy." said Kurama.**

"Yes, you are right. But i just remembered that I left a clone back in the cafe and I just dispelled it."

The red chakra cloak appeared around Naruto again. This time he rushed towards Itachi with a larger energy ball. " **Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!** " he shouted. But before it could hit him, red skeleton hand appeared and punched the ball back.

"What is that?" Touka asked.

"The most powerful ability of Mangekyou Sharingan, the Susano'!"

"Oh shit,... this is becoming harder and harder." said Naruto as he got up.

Rib cage appeared around Itachi and a skull formed on top of it. The yellow eyes of the Susano' then opened.

"Naruto ... this is just the first stage of the Susano'. You have to seal me before I got to the fina-"

Suddenly a vortex appeared and a man with black cloak came out of it. He then looked up and said "Nii-san,..."

"Sasuke, how did you get here!?" Naruto asked.

"I will explain you later. I came here to help you."

The red skeleton hand then smashed towards the two of them. But it was countered by the purple one.

"I will take care of my brother. You just help your girlfriend over there." he said as he pointed towards a girl who was trying her best to keep Zetsu busy.

"She's not my girlfriend, ya know! Just take care of your brother." he said as he ran towards the girl.

Sasuke then took out his sword from his cloak and appeared behind itachi and slice him up. But a ribcage blocked it.

"My little brother ..." Itachi said.

"Thank you nii-san, for showing me what is right. I was blind back then. I will never try to destroy something you tried your best to protect." he said as he flipped back.

"You have changed so much my little brother." he said as his skin started to peel from his body.

"I guess I am also no longer bounded to this world anymore." he said as he walk towards his brother.

"I am proud of you." he hugged his little brother and disappeared into dust.

"I am going to miss you, nii-san" he said as a lone tear dropped down from his only visible eye.

 **At the same time**

Naruto rushed towards Touka and blocked the spike that was coming towards her "You alright, Touka-chan?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" she said while panting. She is still in her ghoul form with red wings behind her.

"Don't worry. I will always protect you!" he said as he kicked Zetsu back.

"Now then, I am going to capture him. We will need his Sharingan to go back to our dimension." he said. He rushed towards Zetsu and slammed his Rasengan towards his stomach. His hands turned into some kind of armor to block it. But it started to crack and hit him directly on the stomach. **(A.N: The tree won't grow because there is no kyubi chakra. I think trees were grown because of kyubi chakra.)**

Naruto then carried Zetsu and walked back towards her.

"Come on, Let's go back to Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Oh right, he is my best friend. He is here to help us."

"Okay ..."

They then started to walk towards Sasuke.

 **With Konohamaru**

"Come on! Let's go back Hinami-chan, I think their fights have finished." Konohamaru said as he ran towards them. He was still carrying her bridal style. Hinami just nodded.

 **With Sasuke**

"Yo Sasuke, now tell me how did you get here?"

"You idiot, did you just forget I have Rinnegan? I can go across dimensions with it."

Touka saw that his left palm has a crescent symbol. _'So he has a crescent symbol on his left palm. Does the circle on Naruto right palm is a sun symbol? I wonder what those symbols means.' she thought to herself._

"Oh that's so cool! I wonder why that old man didn't give me a Rinnegan?"

"I had freed everyone back there using the tailed beasts chakra. I released them all, too. I am also ... sorry ... for everything I had done."

"I know that Konohamaru already told me about that. I am glad that our last fight has changed you." he said as he patted his shoulder.

Then Konohamaru and Hinami arrived.

"How did you get here? I sensed your chakra since I got here. But how you can go across dimensions." asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he found some kind of portal on his mission." said Naruto.

"Anyway, now that I have found you, let's go home Naruto." said Sasuke.

"Wait, ... I don't want to right now... I still have to help my friends. I need to take them back to their dimension. I will be staying with them for a few more days. They need my help." he said.

"Okay ... so I will come with you too." Sasuke said.

"To go back to there, I captured Zetsu. He had a pair of Sharingan. He sent us here."

"How did Zetsu get Sharingan?"

"From what he told, he got a lot of pairs of Sharingan from Uchiha massacre."

"We will talk about that later. I will cast a genjutsu on him to sent us back." Sasuke said as his eyes span to Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Then Zetsu's eyes opened and sent all of them back to cafe. Everyone arrived back at the cafe. But, Sasuke was not with them now.

"Huh? Didn't sasuke said he will come with me?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah..." Touka said. Not only him but also Zetsu is not with them anymore.

"Where the hell did Zetsu go?" he said.

"I don't know. As long as I remembered he was with us." Touka replied.

"Anyway, we have to rescue Kaneki first." Naruto said.

Konohamaru, Touka and Hinami nodded.

 **With Sasuke**

"What the hell? How did I get back to Konoha?" said Sasuke. He was in the middle of the village right now. "Sasuke, when did you get back?" asked the girl behind him.

"I just got back, Sakura. I need to talk to Hokage that I met with Naruto..."

 **At Night**

The two man in long coat walking towards Anteiku. They opened the door and went inside. They saw the room was painted with some blood and some of the chairs and tables were broken. The two men then went upstairs towards the manager office. They saw Touka, Naruto, Konohamaru, Hinami, Koma Enji, Kaya Irimi and Nishika waiting for their return.

"Looks like everyone is here. There will be a few more coming later. but we will start without them." he said as he sat down.

"This concerns the issues surrounding the 11th Ward, and the actions Anteiku is to take. But before that, I have something to say ... about Kaneki-kun."

"It's probable that we'll never see Kaneki-kun again.

Nishiki stood up and said "Hey gramps! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Quiet!, ... just be quiet and listen." said Naruto.

"We're going right? We're going to save him, aren't we?" Nishiki asked the manager.

"Aogiri Tree is made up of ghouls who bank their entire existence on fighting. Sneaking into the base and rescue him won't be easy."

"No way..." said Hinami.

"We can't ignore CCG too. They will deploy a detachment into the 11th Ward to take out Aogiri Tree soon. If we rescue him, we might be the one who get exterminated instead."

"What? You're not thinking of abandoning him, are you?" Nishiki asked.

"I am going. I will save him. What was our policy again?" said Touka.

"I am going, too. He is my friend after all." said Nishiki.

"I am also helping Kaneki oni-chan, he was always helping me." Hinami said.

"Let me say this, so there's no misunderstanding: " said the manager.

"I have planned to rescue Kaneki-kun since after I have talked with Naruto."

The three of them looked at him. Naruto just smiled at them.

"However, I wanted to let you all know that I can't guarantee the safety of anyone here." said the manager.

"I understand how you all feel. Know that if you want to save him, you must place your lives on the line for him. In return, I, Naruto-kun and Yomo-kun will protect you with all our might. Anteiku's policy is to help each other out, after all."

"There also one more thing." the manager said.

Someone knocked the door.

"You may enter." said the manager.

The door then opened and revealed a man with a purple suit.

"You! Why!?" asked Touka and Nishiki.

"Just imagine, my best friend Kaneki-kun facing danger at the hands of uncouth bunch! No kidding!"

"I don't want him here. He has no intention of helping Kaneki!" shouted Touka.

"He is an ally now. Calm down Touka-chan" said Naruto.

"How the hell are you even alive?"

"'Eat yourself.' I simply followed the advice you gave me. As you see, that turned out rather well." he said.

"Whatever I still can't accept him, he still wants to eat Kaneki!" shouted Touka.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him. He won't try anything under my watch. I also believe in him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Naruto said.

Naruto tried to calmed her down.

"Yomo-kun any movements from CCG?" asked the manager.

"It seems like they're ready to mount an attack once all civilians have been evacuated."

The manger stood up and said "We will rescue Kaneki-kun by using the CCG's attack as cover."

"Are there any objections?"

 **Somewhere at Aogiri Tree's Base**

"Finally awake?" asked a man in yellow suit.

"Isn't my room nice?" he said as he looked him back.

"Tatara-san said I can play with you a little." he said as he put down his medicinal pliers.

"I can't be happier. I have been dying to have you as a company ... right from the moment I heard about you."

"So please try not to disappoint me." he said as he looked at him closely.

Kaneki tried to break free. But he couldn't.

"RC inhibition fluid."

"When it enters a ghoul's body, all kagune activity is suppressed. As soon as that happens, their body becomes vulnerable and my scalpel can slice through them with ease."

"Almost as if they were a mere human"

"While ghouls are immune to hypodermic needles for the most part, there is one place a needle will pass through" he said as he picked up a syringe and went near Kaneki.

"And that's mucosa!" he said.

Kaneki then screamed in pain.

 **At CCG Base**

"Units are to move in at their own discretion as soon as ground conditions have been modified."

Then an investigator came in and said "Civilian evacuation has been completed."

"All units, move out!" the head of the CCG ordered.

Everyone in the room stood up. "Yes, sir!"

Buses loaded with investigators are started to move towards 11th Ward with a total of over a thousand men led by Marude Itsuki.

 **At Anteiku**

Everyone is getting ready for the battle coming ahead. Naruto walked towards Hinami and Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru, Hinami-chan!"

"Naruto oni-chan/nii-san?"

"Konohamaru you said that you have finished the first stage right?"

He nodded.

"So it's time for second stage."

"Huh? What about rescuing Kaneki?"

"You and Hinami-chan aren't coming." he said.

"Why!?" they both shouted.

"You guys can't protect yourself. You guys might ... die."

"I can protect myself!" said Konohamaru.

"I know you can. But Hinami-chan can't"

"But-" Hinami said.

"No buts. If something happens to you, Hinami-chan, Kaneki will never forgive himself."

Then Touka came and said "Naruto is right, Hinami-chan. You have to listen to him."

"Okay ... " she said.

"I will take you two to somewhere else. I will be back later Touka-chan." he said as he touched the two kids and they disappeared in a flash.

 **With Naruto**

They all appeared in a training ground.

"Okay for the next step..."

Naruto made a snake hand seal and the ground in front of them rises. Water started to fall from the top of the ground and formed a waterfall. A tree started to grow from each side of a waterfall which became a pillar for a wooden bridge that Naruto created.

"WOW, nii-san how did you do it?"

"Well, I got some power ups. I can now use all the five elements."

"That's so cool."

"Anyway, the second step is to cut this waterfall using wind chakra." he said as he jumped up the bridge and made about 10 clones. He then cut the waterfall in half.

"See? You have to do like that." he said.

"Alright, I will start training."

Naruto then walked towards Konohamaru and said "Protect Hinami-chan, alright?"

"Hai, boss!" he shouted

"And teach her some techniques." he said.

Konohamaru nodded and went to training.

Naruto walked towards Hinami and said "Hey Hinami-chan, Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Huh anything stupid?"

"Yeah, like get out of here to rescue Kaneki."

"Okay..."

"Don't be sad. We will be able to rescue Kaneki. See ya Hinami-chan!" he said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Hey Hinami-chan, have you mastered the techniques I taught you." asked Konohamaru.

"Imm" she said as she nodded.

"Okay I will teach you a new one."

 **Back at Anteiku**

Naruto reappeared in front of Touka in her room. His sudden appearance made her to fall back. Naruto caught her and the two of them were facing each other close. After a moment of silence, Naruto asked "You alright?"

"Yeah" she answered with a slight blush.

"Come on, Let's go downstairs!" he said as he released the girl. She started to walk towards the door.

 **"Hey kit, when will you tell her about _that_?" asked Kurama.**

"Huh? About what?"

 **"You know I can read through your thoughts, right?" Kurama teased.**

His face turned red.

"Naruto, you alright?" asked Touka.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine. Let's go!" he said with a slight blush and ran walked pass her.

Touka just looked at him confusedly.

 **At Aogiri Tree's Base**

"Where is Yamori?" asked Ayato.

"Beats me he might be playing with Kaneki." said Nico as he left to fight with CCG.

"That bastard. At a time like this, too." he said as he wore his mask.

 **With Yamori**

"The weak are trampled upon, overrun, violated and afflicted." he said as he took a centipedes.

"Stop ... D-Don't..." said Kaneki.

Yamori then put the centipedes in his ears. Kaneki cried in pain.

 **In front of Aogiri Tree's base**

CCG forces were taking in position. The ghouls were also preparing for the upcoming battle. They started shooting each other. CCG's forces were starting to get outgunned. "How are we being outgunned?" asked the head. "The enemy is using kagune shields and scopes." said a man behind him. "Former soldiers, huh?"

He then kicked open the door and got out of the van. "Damn it! You've gotta be kidding me!" He then ran towards his forces and started shooting.

"Take out that insidious sniper nest immediately" he ordered. He then went back. He saw a crowd surrounding a boy. "What's that?" he asked.

"Your motorcycle, Marude-san" replied the man.

He then ran towards the boy on his motorcycle. "Hold up! What are you doing with my bike?"

"I will be boring this!" replied the boy as he started the cycle.

"Hold it!" he said but it was too late. He had already take off.

"Hey ... hey, now. You can't be serious. W-Wait a second. W-W-Wait!" the man shouted.

The boy rode it towards the ghouls and jumped into the building where the ghouls were. "Yahoo!" shouted the boy. He then killed every ghoul in that building. The motorcycle just dropped to the ground and exploded.

The man then cried "Move in!"

Forces of CCG started to run towards the building. The head then kneed and cried for his bike.

 **With Anteiku Squad**

They were wearing the same red cloak as the Aogiri Tree's squad. They ran upward from the back. The Aogiri Tree's squad asked "What team are you with?" They didn't answered and killed all of them.

 **Back with CCG**

Their squad started to move into the building.

"Divide into three units. Take the interior and parking lot from below. You should be able to rendezvous on the top floor." the head said through the radio.

"Copy. Also I don't see Suzuya around." replied an investigator.

"I can't let him die until he reimburses me for my bike. Send somebody to find him." the head said.

"Copy." said the investigator.

 **With Naruto and Touka**

Their squad split up and search for Kaneki. Naruto and Touka are now searching Kaneki together. Naruto rushed to the ghoul in front of him and killed him. _'Where are you, Kaneki?' he thought._

Then an investigator saw those two. "Hold it!" shouted the investigator.

"What are you two doing here? Rabbit and Kitsune?"

 _'He is one from back then' Naruto thought._

 **With Ayato**

He walked through the CCG's squad. His kagune covering his whole body. The CCG's forces has been shooting at him but his kagune was covering all the bullets. He then flew towards the investigators and killed them.

"They are closing in faster than I thought."

 **With Hinami and Konohamaru**

"Will they be alright?" asked Hinami.

"Don't worry, Naruto nii-san will protect them all."

"I hope you are right."

 **With Naruto and Touka**

"You! At last!" the investigator said as he tried to slice them with his blade.

But Naruto jumped up and pulled Touka with him. The wall beside them started to fall into pieces.

"What the hell!?" shouted Naruto.

 _'Why is he going to such lengths?_ _Is that because of Mado's death?' Touka thought._

"Rabbit you go and find _him_. I will hold this guy here." Naruto said.

"Alright" replied Touka as she ran away.

"Yo investigator! Why are you attacking us so wildly?" he asked.

"You! You killed Mado-san!" he shouted.

"No! That's not me, you are wrong" he said. Suddenly two tail like things attacked him.

But Naruto blocked it for him. "You alright?" he asked in front of him.

"Why did you save me? Amn't I your enemy?" the investigator asked confusedly.

"I never thought you as a enemy. You were misunderstanding." he said.

The investigator then saw the persons who attacked him.

"The S-rated Bin brothers" the investigators said.

"What?" he asked.

"They are S-rated ghouls. And why aren't you using your kagune?"

"Because I don't have one."

"What!? You are not a ... ghoul?"

"Yeah! Who said I am a ghoul."

 _'Is this guy really human? So why is he helping ghouls? Can I believe in this guys Mado-san?' he thought._

Naruto rushed towards the ghoul with a kunai in his hands. Amon split his Quinque and then followed him. The two ghoul twins started to circle around them. He then caught the kagune of one of the ghouls and slice him. Naruto threw his kunai towards another one and suddenly he appeared in front of the ghoul and stuck him with a blue energy orb. " **Rasengan!** " he shouted.

"See ya investigator!" he said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **With Touka**

Touka was running through the building finding Kaneki.

"Where are you Kaneki?" she asked herself.

Suddenly someone threw red shards towards her. But someone appeared in front of her and covered the attack using his body.

"N-Nishiki?"

"Don't worry, I will be fine." he said as he started to pull out the shards on his back.

"Yo sis!" said a man on a roof.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ayato ... " she said as her eyes changed red.

 **With CCG Head**

"Team two has taken control of the main building's second floor west exit." a man from radio said.

"Shinohara, how are things on your end?" the Head asked.

"We've secured the fifth floor and parking lot."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" said the Head with a smile.

"Yeah. They were all good men."

 **With Shinohara's squad**

"This is Shinohara. There are no Aogiri Tree here." he said through radio.

"Something's not right."

"Shinohara-san" said an investigator as he walked towards the squad.

"Amon! You all right?"

"Actually, Shino-"

Suddenly a man landed in front of them.

"What's going on?" the head asked through radio.

"Maru, it's him, ... The One-Eyed Owl" replied Shinohara.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this chapter is enough. Well, I really took long writing this. Sorry for the late update. I was a little bit busy today. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. By the way, the next chapter will take a little longer. I have already thought about cool power ups for Touka and Naruto. And their love scene too. But it will only come after about next 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe those will come earlier. I don't know for sure. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	16. The Departure

**Gomen Gomen. I am a little late. I am busy these days. I also have an exam coming so I need to study too. Anyway, I have finished another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Oh and, my later chapters will be late too. Sorry about that. I really don't have time. Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Departure**

 **With Naruto**

He has been running through the building to find Kaneki. But he still couldn't. He can't even locate him using Sage Mode. Suddenly a white hand appeared from the ground and punched him. He flipped back to dodge it.

"What the hell!?" he shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki ... I can easily distinguish you even if you change your appearance."

 _'White Zetsu? So he is working with Aogiri Tree.' he thought._

"You are here to take Kaneki, am I right?" white Zetsu asked.

 **With Kaneki**

 **Inside his mindscape**

He was tied up on a chair. A woman with long purple hair with glasses walked towards him. Kaneki eyes were covered with a piece of cloth. Both of them were surrounded by white flowers. But some of them were started to turn red.

The girl touched his face. "Mom..." said Kaneki.

The piece of cloth which was covering his eyes fell and his eyes widened.

"Rize-san."

"It's been a while, Kaneki-kun. What's wrong? You're all beaten up. How amusing." said the girl.

"The master has arrived" said the girl as the scene changed back into the basement of Jason.

A man wearing a white coat came into the room holding a pair of medical pliers.

 **Back in the Real World**

Kaneki screamed in pain as the man started to take out his toes.

"How far have you counted?" he asked.

"F-Five hundred ... and fifty-nine..."

"I'm going to fill this bucket up to the brim." he said as he took out another of his toes. Blood started to splash to the ground.

 **Inside his mindscape**

"Good morning" the girl said.

"Rize-san? You're alive?"

"Things like that don't matter now, do they? Tell me Kaneki-kun. What kind of person was your mother?"

He looked at the girl.

"You called me 'Mom' a moment ago. Is that her?" she said as the scene changed.

He was now in his room's dining room. He then saw a woman shaping the flowers. A young boy ran towards the woman. "I am home." he said. "Welcome back." she answered.

"Is that you Kaneki-kun?" asked Rize. The boy took out a book from his bag and showed his mom.

"What are they doing over there?" asked Rize.

"She would always help me out with kangi I oculdn't read." he said.

"Where is she going?" asked Rize as she saw the woman leaving the boy alone.

"To work" answered Kaneki.

The young boy ran towards a room full of books and started reading his book.

"What is this room?" asked Rize.

"My dad's reading room" answered Kaneki.

"What was he like?"

"I don't know. He passed away before I could even remember. All I know is that my love for literature came about because of his books."

"Wasn't it lonely for you?" asked Rize.

"Well, I have my dad's books and my mom's kindness. She was an amazing person. She did all the housework and always managed to put food on the table. My mom was my pride." he said. The scene changed again. He was now tied up in his chair again. The girl was sitting against the chair.

 **Back at the Real World**

Kaneki screamed in pain as Yamori took out another of his toes.

"You're a fine one, Kaneki-kun. Would you like to know why I am so ... personal towards you?"

"You have a remarkable healing ability and ... Rize's kagune."

He then took out a centipede with a red head. "Have you heard of the red-headed Chinese centipede? I feel like letting like letting it wriggle around in your ear. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No ... Don't ... Please, I beg you. No ... I don't want it! Don't!" he begged.

He put the centipede in his ears.

"I want to kill you! I want to eat you! Kill you... I am gonna kill you! It's okay if I kill you now, right? Am I allowed to eat you now? You want me to kill you!?" asked the S-rated ghoul.

"Kill me ... please kill me..." he begged while crying.

 **Inside his mindscape**

"It's better to be hurt than to hurt others. Have you been living your entire life believing that lie?" said a girl.

"That's what my mom taught me. That's why..."

"So you thoughtlessly hung onto her every word? You can't be serious. How dull. Don't you want him to burn in Hell?"

The boy didn't response.

"Are you sure your mother was the kind and wonderful person you thought she was?"

"What was that over there?" asked the girl as the scene changed. his mother gave a woman an envelope.

"An allowance" answered Kaneki.

"For who?"

"My mother's sister. She would always whine about financial difficulties and ask my mom for money. Laboring part-time during the day, collecting garbage by night, and working at home during her free time. Mom never stops working."

"And then?"

"And then ... she overworked herself." he said as the scene changed into a dead woman lying in a coffin.

"I was left alone. There wasn't a place I could call home anymore. Hide was the only moral support I had."

The scene changed into two of them having some snacks.

"He's a dear friend, isn't he? But you are going to lose him, aren't you? And it will be all your fault." Rize asked.

 **Back at the Real World**

The ghoul grabbed his head and showed two person tied in front of him. One was a male and the other was a female. There were both wearing a red cloak. They were both struggling to get free.

"'All suffering in this world is born from an individual's incompetence.' The person who told me was a real piece of shit. But now, I am grateful to him. I've come to understand something rather well these last few days, Kaneki-kun. Never mind your physical capabilities, your mental fortitude is unexpectedly tough as well." the S-rated ghoul said.

"So came up with a little plan to test that resolve. A man and a woman, who love each other very much! You'll decide which one of them dies!" said Yamori.

"Up until now, I've let these two look after you. You were hanging onto that sliver of hope that help was coming right? You saw these two as your saviors, right?"

"Which one will it be? If you don't choose, I'll kill them both. Which one do you want to save?" he whispered in his ears.

"Why .. me?" said Kaneki in shaky voice.

"Why do I have to be the one to decide?" he asked as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Come on hurry up and choose."

"I can't be the one that decides something like that! Wouldn't it be the same as me murdering them?" he said.

"Pick one! Pick one! Pick one! The man? Or the woman? Pick one!"

"There is no way I can pick one! If you have to kill someone, kill me!"

"I see. Very well." he said as he released his head.

"Watch closely now." he said as he walked towards the two.

He grabbed the woman from the neck and asked "This one? How about this one!? No? Come on! pick one!"

The man on the floor started to struggle wildly.

"She is gonna die! Well Kaneki?"

"Pick me Kaneki-san! Haru ... Haru is going to die! Kaneki!" the man shouted.

The S-rate ghoul squeezed her neck and she died.

"She broke, didn't she?" he asked.

He grabbed the man on the floor and said "It's all your fault." to Kaneki as he pierced his kagune through the man's stomach.

 **Inside his mindscape**

"I-It's not my ... " he muttered himself. A girl in a white dress was just sitting against his chair.

"No. It's my fault."

"It took you that long to realize it? You will just sit there and blame yourself over and over. But it won't change anything." said the girl.

"You don't try to change. It's all your fault. That's only to be expected, right?" she continued.

"Whose fault is that things ended up like this? Coincidence? An accident? Fate?" she asked as she walked behind him. She then looked at him and said "There is no such thing as fate. It's simply a combination of one circumstance and the next?"

"And who is it that creates those circumstances? Who is it?" she said as she walked in front of him.

"It's you" she answered herself.

"'All suffering in this world is born from an individual's incompetence.' He's right, isn't he? This mayhem began because you were foolishly naive to the ways of the world. You were a fool and I easily tricked you." she said as she kneed down in front of him.

"The doctor played around for a bit and now we're one and the same. It's all because of you." she whispered into his ears.

"It's better to be hurt than to hurt others. That's why you caught up in this mess. If only you were strong enough to kill Yamori, those two would have been spared. If only you had chosen the man, the woman would have been spared."

"If you only had been strong at that moment." she whispered into his ears.

The scene then changed into a certain boy wearing a yellow jacket.

"Hide!" he shouted.

The boy then turned around and said "You're a monster."

"N-No ... I'm ..."

"Why didn't you tell me? You failed to choose, like you always do. That's why..."

Suddenly, the ghoul appeared behind him and killed Hide."

Kaneki screamed.

"You see? This is the path you chose. That's the future you chose." said the girl as the scene changed back into a white space.

"Why are you crying? Why are you sobbing. You chose to be hurt rather than to hurt others, right?" she asked.

"You are kind and wonderful. It may seem like you're choosing both, but really, you're forsaking both. Your mother was the same. If she only had turned her insufferable sister away, she wouldn't have died from wearing herself out."

"Stop." he finally replied her back.

"What a foolish mother. If she truly loved you then she should've abandoned her worthless sister."

"Stop it."

"Deep inside, that's what you truly wished for, right?" she said as she disappeared.

"Mom..."

"Why did you leave me all alone? I miss you .. I don't want to be on my own." he said why sobbing.

"I wish ... I wish you would have chosen me!"

"I wish you had lived for my sake!"

"Even if it meant forsaking your aunt?"

"Even if it meant that!" he replied.

"Even if it meant hurting someone?"

"Even if it meant that!" he shouted.

"Even if it meant taking her life?"

"Even if it meant that!" he shouted again.

"Good boy, That's right Kaneki-kun. There comes a time when you have to forsake something in order to preserve the other. You mother couldn't do that. That's not kindness. That's just being weak. She didn't have the strength, the resolve to turn her back."

"Will you allow yourself to be hurt any longer? Are you going to let Yamori get his way?"

"No... I won't!"

"As soon as Aogiri Tree strengthens their ranks, they will wreak havoc in the 20th Ward sooner or later."

"I won't allow that to happen."

"Your dear friend Hide, and your companions at Anteiku, might be exposed to the same tragedy that happened here."

"There is no mercy for anyone who tries to take my home from me."

"Do you have that kind of strength?"

"Yes." he answered. The flowers around them started to turn red.

"Are you saying you accept me?" she asked as her eyes changed.

"No. I am not saying that."

He was now free from his chair.

"I can surpass you at anytime." he said as more flowers around him turned red.

"Are you sure you're not making the wrong choice?"

"I am not the one who is wrong. What's wrong... is this world!" he said as he started eating her.

"To live is to devour others. Eat."

His left eye turned red. "I am ... a ghoul."

 **Back with Naruto**

"I am not going to join you!" Naruto shouted as he flipped back.

"Still as stubborn as ever... I guess I will need to show you something..." the white Zetsu said as his eyes turned red.

"Tsukuyomi .." whispered. Naruto was suddenly drawn into a red world. He released his chakra in his system to release from it. Kurama also tried to break it. But both of them failed.

But he couldn't. _'Shit. .. why the hell Kurama can't break it?' he thought.  
_

 **"Hey kit, be careful in here. There is something special about this Tsukuyomi." said Kurama.**

"Okay" he replied.

"Don't even bother to try and release it ... because you can't. I am sure your little friend Kurama can't even break it for you too. Oh and tell him that he is right. This Tsukuyomi his a special feature."

 _'Shit how did he know our thoughts?'_

"Because I can read your thoughts inside here."

Naruto went into his fighting stance.

"Relax, I am here just to show you something. But first, ..."

Suddenly Kurama disappeared inside Naruto mindscape. "Kurama! Where did you go!?" he asked inside his mind.

"Don't worry about him. I just removed him out of here. I want to show you _this_ only to you."

"What are you going to show me!?"

"Your future..."

 **Back with Kaneki**

His hair had turned white. He is still tied up on his chair staring at the floor.

"Kaneki-kun" said a man as he walked towards him.

"Our special time together has nearly come to an end. The Doves are closing in. It's my job to take care of them, you see. It's Aogiri's goal to eliminate anyone standing in their way. Not only does that include humans, but ghouls as well. The ghouls who stand against Aogiri's cause... are the very ones you work with, Anteiku, was it? They are also one of the Aogiri's ... targets of elimination."

No response came from him. He was just staring at the floor.

"Kaneki! Let me take more from you! Now that we're at the end of the line, let me devour you!"

"How amusing! You really are a trivial man." he said as he looked up at him. The man laughed.

"Exceptional until the very end! Let me remove them for you!" he said as his kagune appeared from his back and struck him. When the smoke cleared, it revealed only a broken chair. There was no sign of Kaneki. Suddenly he appeared on his back and wrapped the S-rated ghoul's neck with the chain on his waists.

"Fuck you." His kagune struck Kaneki again. Kaneki just flipped back to avoid it. He then cleaned the blood around his mouth and said "That's foul."

When the man looked himself. He saw that his cheek was bleeding. "Y-You ... bit me?"

"It is like the intestines of a fish on the verge of spoiling."

Yamori's kagune started to strike Kaneki back he jumped towards him and kicked him in the face. The man caught his leg. "I am not letting go!"

Kaneki spun his leg and kicked him with another leg. The man crashed into the wall. His right leg then spun again. "You think something like that would hurt, after all I have been through?"

"Kill you ... I will kill you! I'll kill you! I'll devour you! I'll make a sloppy mess out of you! I'll tear you apart, limb from limb!" shouted the man. His Rinkaku started to surround his body

"Kaneki!" he shouted as he rushed towards him and struck him with his Rinkaku. Kaneki flipped back and dodged it. The man just kept striking him. Kaneki rushed towards him and punched the man. But he didn't even bother to dodge it. He then grabbed Kaneki using his Kagune threw him towards a wall. He was sent crashing into the wall.

Kaneki was just calmly walking towards him. His kagune appeared behind him. His left eye already changed red. "Now .. it's my turn."He jumped up and Yamori started to strike him. He used his Rinkaku to hold him in the air and use the other two tail to block Yamori's attacks. He then struck his two of the tails towards Yamori. And landed on the floor.

Yamori rushed towards him from the smokes to strike him. But Kaneki just blocked it. He used all four of his tails to cut Yamori's Rinkaku in half. He fell to ground.

Kaneki jumped up and struck him using all four of his tails. When the smoke cleared, the man was now lying on the floor. Kaneki walked towards him and pierced his left ankle using one of his tails. "Count backwards from one thousand by sevens."

The man started to shake in fear. He pierced another of his ankles with the second tail.

"I'll ask again. Count backwards from one thousand by sevens."

He pierced his hand using anther tail and said "Count backwards from one thousand by sevens."

He pierced another of his hands. He finally said "N-Nine hundred .. and ninety-three .."

"N-Nine hundred ... and eighty-six ..."

"Nine hundred .. and seventy-nine ..."

"Nine hundred .. and seventy-two..."

Kaneki took a centipede from his ears.

"You tried to devour me. So you won't mind if I eat you, will you?" he said as he leaned towards his neck.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto was now panting heavily as he and Zetsu released him from the genjutsu. "I will give you some time to think. I hope you will be able to give me an answer." he said as he dissolved into the ground.

 **"Hey kit, What happened? Why didn't I with you in the Tsukuyomi?"**

Naruto didn't replied and cut the mental link between them.

 _'I can't let **it** happens...' he thought. _He then started to run to search Kaneki.

 **With Shinohara's Squad**

"The young man who took my arms ten years ago, is he here?" asked the ghoul as he walked towards the squad.

The ghoul then looked at _him_ and said "It looks like you've made quite the name for yourself. Perhaps I should have taken your dominant arm back then. Just like I did to your superior... Special Investigator Shinohara"

"Hirako, stay here." said Shinohara.

"Right."

"The rest of you, go and finish off Aogiri."

"Right!" they replied and left them.

"Amon, that includes you as well."

"I am fighting beside you!" he shouted.

"This is a direct order. Do as you're told."

"I won't leave. Please let me fight with you!"

"You're an asset that I can't afford to lose. Go!"

Amon kept looking at the ghoul with even making a move.

"I'm ... staying"

"Just don't get in our way."

"Right!" replied Hirako.

"I am sorry, Hirako."

"I know the score. So then, where are those quinques of yours?"

"Already on." said the two man as they took out their quinques and some kind of armor wrapped around his body.

 **With Touka**

Touka was sent back towards a wall. "This organization doesn't have the answers! Snap out of it already, you idiot!" she shouted as she shot her crystal shards towards her brother.

He rushed towards her blocking her shards using his kagune. "Look at you. Siding with the humans. Have you forgotten that we are ghouls!?" He hit her directly and she was sent back falling onto the floor.

"Is it fun playing make-believe with your humans while you ignore the monster inside of you!?" he asked as he kicked her in the face and she was sent back. He appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. "I might as well clip those good-for-nothing wings off for you!" he shouted as he jumped up to strike her. He bit her wings. She screamed in pain as blood started to spit from her mouth.

 **With Shinohara's Squad**

The two man rushed towards the ghoul to strike him. The ghoul shot shards towards them. But there armor blocked them. The two man sliced the ghoul from the two sides. Back it was blocked by his kagune. The three of them flipped back.

"Prototype or not, the sturdiness of these Aratas is impressive." Shinohara said.

The other man agreed him. "We would be dead by now if we were still using our old gear."

The two of them started to strike the ghoul from each side. But the ghoul kept blocking them. The two other investigator ran towards the ghoul and strike him from the back. Blood started to spit from his back.

The two older investigators dashed forward and strike him from the front. They well made a distance from the ghoul.

The ghoul fell down to the ground and blood started to flow around him.

"Did we get him?" asked Amon.

The injury from the ghoul's back was healing. A part of his kagune appeared from his back. Suddenly the two young investigator's quinques started to break.

"It looks like we lost." Shinohara said.

 **With Touka**

"Absolutely disgusting." said Ayato as he spat some blood.

"This world runs on strength. Only those with strength have power." he said as he grabbed her face.

"You are weak. That's why you lost. Just like father."

 **With Shinohara's Squad**

The two older investigators ran towards the one-eyed owl and started to strike him. He kept blocking and dodging the hits. The ghoul then pushed the two man back and they fell to the ground.

"Iwa, how far can we push these prototypes?" Shinohara asked.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Let's do it."

"I am in."

The two of them touched each their back of the neck. Their armor turned red and became alive.

"Okay, Arata... Dig in!"

The two man's eyes turned red and got up from the ground. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

The two of them rushed towards the ghoul and started to attack them continuously. They became faster and stronger. The two other investigators just watched them fight. Their quinques had already broken from earlier attacks.

"Amazing ..." said Amon.

"Kakuja quinques..." another lying man said.

"Kakuja? Will they be alright?"

"I don't know. But it devours the users."

Suddenly Shinohara jumped back. His armor changed normal again. Blood started to pump from his body.

"Shinohara!" said another investigator as he jumped back and ran towards him. The ghoul also jumped back for a distance.

"It's biting into me. Heh, this is bad. If this keeps up, I will be eaten alive."

The ghoul just watched them. "What an atrocious weapon." he said.

He then started to walk towards them. "In this world, we attack and kill each other. We are always trying to justify our actions with ideals. But ideals cannot give grounds for killing another person." He stopped in front of them. They are only a few meters away.

"The act of taking a life will always be considered ... evil."

"W-What?" asked one of the investigators.

"If there is such a thing as a soul, then it appears that God has no plans to help you.

 **With Touka**

Touka was now lying on the ground and her brother was walking away from her.

"Dad ..." muttered the lying girl.

Ayato stopped walking away from the lying girl. "After all this, you still call for him?"

"He's dead, Touka!" he said as his kagune appeared from the back and shot his crystal shards towards her.

But someone grabbed her. And took her away from it.

"Ka-Kaneki?" asked the dying girl.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry." he said as he put her down.

She then fell unconscious. Ayato shot his shards towards them. But Kaneki blocked those using his tail.

"Kaneki..." said Nishiki.

"I am alright, Senpai. Take her."

"That's a new look for you, isn't it? You one-eyed bastard." said Ayato.

"I was sure you were already dead!" he said as he shot his shards.

Kaneki dodged them and rushed behind his back. "You're Touka-chan's one and only brother. For that, I won't kill you."

Ayato shouted "That's why I say Anteiku punks are all such wusses!" as he turned towards him and punched him. But it was countered by Kaneki's fist.

 **Somewhere nearby**

The two people were watching their fights.

"He's gotten stronger, huh?" asked the girl who is wrapped in bandages.

"Is it almost time yet?" asked the girl.

"Yeah." answered a man beside her.

Something came up behind them. "Naruto Uzumaki, he will come with us." he said.

"Oh Zetsu, you sure about that?" asked the girl.

"He will definitely join us after what I _showed_ him."

 **With Kaneki**

He blocked Ayato's knee coming towards his jaw. Ayato kicked his hands and flipped back. His wings appeared and shot his crystal shards.

Kaneki fell to ground.

"Wanna hear a secret about yourself?" Kaneki asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's what you're really trying to do in Aogiri."

"There is no way you could know that!" he shouted as he shot his crystal shards.

Kaneki jumped and dodged them with the help of his tail. He then reappeared in front of Ayato and kneed him in the gut. "Shut up and listen. I am talking."

"You little..." he said as he punched him in the jaw. But Kaneki flipped back using his tail.

"It's for protection, right? For the thing that is most dear to you." Kaneki asked.

Ayato gritted his teeth.

"You're strong. You could have killed me earlier if you wanted to. Ayato-kun what you want to accomplish so badly? that you'd even join Aogiri?"

"I will kill you!"

Suddenly a big kagune hand landed between them. It then grabbed Ayato.

"Noro! Hey you! Let me go! Noro! Hey!" he shouted.

The two of them left. The earth beneath them started to shake.

Kaneki walked toward Nishiki and Touka. Nishiki was picking up the girl from the ground.

"Nishio-senpai.."

"Kaneki..."

"What on earth is this?" Nishiki asked.

No response came from Kaneki.

"I am leaving." Kaneki said after a while.

"What?"

"I am joining Aogiri Tree" he said.

"Say what!? We all sacrificed our lives to save you. No one will allow you if you go back to them!" he shouted.

He didn't reply. But started to walk away from him.

"Kaneki!" he shouted. But Kaneki kept moving. The building started to shake wildly and Nishiki had no choice but to left Kaneki alone.

 **With Naruto**

"What the hell? Why is the earth shaking so wildly?" he asked himself.

Suddenly a white thing appeared behind him. "So...what's your answer?"

 _'This ... this is the only way.' he thought._

 **"What way kit. What are you talking about?" Kurama asked.  
**

"I am sorry, Kurama. I have to." he said as a seal appeared on his stomach. He then locked Kurama back into his cage. "I am sorry ..."

 ** _'What did white Zetsu do to Naruto earlier?' Kurama thought._**

"I will join." he said.

"Good... Come with me." the white Zetsu said.

"Wait! ... I still have something left to do."

"Alright... we will be waiting..." he said as he dissolved into the ground.

 **With Shinohara**

The ground beneath them started to shake and some loads of steel fell upon the two investigators. But suddenly a white light appeared and someone destroyed those to same them. They only saw a single red eye from their savior. He then disappeared in the smoke.

The two young investigators rushed towards them. "Shinohara-sn! Kuroiwa-san!"

"We're fine. Hirako, Amon, go and take shelter! We'll be with you once we remove these Aratas." he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they replied.

 **With other Investigators**

The buildings started to fall apart. Everyone started to get away from the buildings to get a safe distance. The vans started to shake too. People were rushing to and from to avoid the loads.

"All units, evacuate! Evacuate! Hurry!" shouted the Head.

The ground beneath them started to crack.

 **Back with Nishiki**

When he and Touka reached a safe distance. The he stopped and put the conscious girl on the ground. "This is ugly." Kaya Irimi ran towards them and asked "What happened? Where is Kaneki and Naruto?"

"I will explain later. Now, I don't know where Naruto is. We need to find the manager." he said.

She nodded and started to look for the manager. Nshiki also started to search the manager. Touka is now conscious again and sat against a tree.

 **With the bandaged Girl**

"The others aren't coming, huh? I wonder if they're dead. Tatara-san, how many do you suppose died?"

"About two hundreds."

Suddenly white Zetsu appeared behind them and said "Naruto Uzumaki is a lot strong than those 200's combined power."

"Really?" asked the girl.

"You will see..."

 **Somewhere in the Building**

The two masked girls, one with white dress and other with black dress were watching at the destruction.

"It looks like it's all over now." said a man from the back. The two turned around to look at him.

"Let's go Kuro, Shiro."

 **With Shinohara**

The two of them were walking out from the wreckage. "Hmm... so it is a trap huh?"

"Seems so"

"Damn" Shinohara said.

"Shinohara, ... about the Owl back there ..." he stopped

"Nevermind ... " he continued.

 **With the Head**

"The casualty reports!"

"Where are my casualty reports!?" he shouted again.

"Around half of them made it out alive."

"Damn it!"

 **With Touka**

She was just sitting against it. Trying to recover. Suddenly a yellow flash appeared in front of her.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Hey, Where have you been? Where is Kaneki? Is he with others now?"

He bent down without saying anything. He put his right palm on her shoulder. Her injuries started to heal.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

Still no response came from Naruto. After the healing process, he stood up.

Finally he said "I am sorry, Touka-chan"

The girl just looked at him.

"I am not going back to Anteiku." he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm ... joining Aogiri Tree." he finally said it.

Her eyes widened at it.

"Say what? Are you out of your mind!?" she asked.

But he didn't replied her. He started to walk away from her. Touka then stood up and tried to follow him. But her legs can't. She fell to the ground. Naruto didn't heal her legs. He left them because he knew she will follow him if he told her that. Naruto stopped walking and said "I'm ... sorry." After saying that, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **With Naruto**

He arrived at the meeting point and saw Kaneki wearing a black costume. "So, ... you are joining them too, huh?" he asked.

Kaneki just nodded. The two of them looked at the four-person group waiting for them. The girl was waving at them. Soon the group started to walk. Naruto and Kaneki followed them ...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally, its done. Sorry that it really took long. I hope you guys like it. See ya in the next chapter.  
**

 **Ja ne!**


	17. Author's Note & Naruto's Power Status

**Author's Note:**

 **Naruto's Power Status**

 **-Rasengan ( other types of Rasengan, eg Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, etc )**

 **-Biju Mode**

 **-Kurama Mode ( Both Yin and Yang sides. )  
**

 **-Sage of Six Paths Mode ( I think those three modes are not the same )**

 **-Sage Mode**

 **-Harishin no Jutsu**

 **-Sexy no Jutsu**

 **-Kage Bushin no Jutsu**

 **( I think that's all for now. There may be new Jutsu in future. But this is all Naruto can do, _for now._ )**

 **I am also not quitting. I am just writing this to tell you guys about his power status and some other thing. I am also about to finish my chapter 16. But it will have to wait for a while. I am rechecking all my previous chapters. When I checked my chapter 1 back, I found a lot of mistakes so I am gonna check other chapters too. I am sorry about that but there might be a few changes. I will also write ' _Rechecked'_ if I finish a chapter. Although I recheck, I may have some errors too. And I am really sorry about that. Sorry about the delay too. I hope we will meet again in chapter 16. Anyway, Thanks for reading.**

 **Ja ne!**


	18. Rebuilding

**Yo! I am back. Sorry this took so long. I was so busy with my exams. And I lost my mood to write this. And also I was having a minor problem in this chapter. So I started writing another story. Anyway, I am back. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 25/1/2019**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Rebuilding**

It has been 2 weeks since the raid in 11th Ward. Most of the Aogiri Tree's member died during the raid. Not only Aogiri Tree's members but also CCG has lost quite a number of police. Anteiku also started to rebuild their destroyed cafe.

 **At CCG meeting**

"Where is Arima-san? He wasn't here last time either." said a woman with blue hair.

"Boy .. Such disrespect for a special investigators' conference." said another man.

"He's not one to honor appointments such as these. He's always been that way." said the Head.

"Even Shinohara-san is here, who was only recently released from the hospital." said another woman.

"Well I certainly am thankful to be here. Sorry for making you worry." replied the said man.

At that time, a man came in. "Chief, Arima-san isn't here yet." said a woman as she stood up. Other people stood up too.

"Well, that's fine. Let's begin the conference." replied the man.

"Yes sir!" replied all the other men.

"Following the conflict in the 11th Ward, the 9th and 10th Wards were lost to Aogiri." he said as he showed them on the screen. "The loss of these wards can be attributed to the weakening of our forces as a result of the causalities in the 11th Ward fighting."

"Boy .. if only you had given me a call, I would've stopped them before this happened." said a man with a bow tie.

"I am not a boy." said a man with a purple tie.

"It's reported that the 9th was taken by an Aogiri team led by a ghoul with a Kitsune mask. And the 10th was taken by an Aogiri team led by a ghoul with an eyepatch."

"The Kitsune and eyepatched ghoul are involved in the murder of Investigator Mado in the 20th Ward. "

"Aogiri even has a base in the 20th Ward?" asked another man.

"Imm, Investigator Shinohara, I want you to look into that, as well."

"Yes, sir." replied the man.

 **At Anteiku**

All the members of Anteiku were repairing and redecorating their shop. It was destroyed by Jason. Nishiki was placing a table. "Say, can't we take a short rest?"

"Already tired at your age?" asked Irimi as she was cleaning the door.

"Shame on you, Nishiki-kun. I wish you'd take after Hinami-chan more." Koma said as he picked up things from the packages.

Hinami then came in holding a pot. "Koma-san can I put this here?"

"Okay" the man replied. She put the pot down and said "Irimi-san, I will lend you a hand."

"Thanks. Could you start over here?" she replied.

"Yes!" she replied. Nishiki walked towards the girl washing the window.

"Hey, Hinami wanna take a break?"

"Well, maybe after a little more."

"Just say that you'd enjoy a break. You'd be helping out my case here."

Then a bird landed on him. "Loser! Loser! Loser!"

"What the hell!?" he shouted as he turned around. "Where did you come from, you little shit!? Hey!"

"Loser! Loser!" said the parrot as he flew around him.

"Huh ... did you really shit on me!?" he asked as he looked his back.

"Damn you little! I know Touka let you in here ..."

"Nishiki-kun, would you mind calming down?" Koma asked.

"Come to think about it where is Touka anyway?" he asked.

"At school, of course. She had missed a lot."

 **With Touka**

"Oh,... that's terrific..." an orange haired girl said.

"You should be careful, okay? Aren't those crooks still around? You could get robbed again." the girl continued.

"That's okay. If they come back, I'll beat them up." Touka replied.

"There you go again, talking nonsense."

"I was joking."

"All right! Then I'll come and help you fight!"

"Really, Yoriko?" Touka asked.

"Ah, just kidding! There isn't a chance!"

Touka just smiled at her.

"Anyway, when will Naruto-kun come back to school again?" Yoriko said.

"Huh!? ... why are you asking me!? How can I know!?" she questioned back with a slight blush.

"Nothing nothing." she said as she smiled as her.

 **At CCG meeting**

"It's likely that Aogiri's next target will be either 3rd or 13th Ward."

"Could Aogiri be planning to take over Tokyo from the west side?" asked an investigator.

"It could be. We can't take any risks here. So I am requesting reinforcements from every ward."

"Cheif Washuu, even from the 23rd Ward?" asked another man.

"Cochlea is no exception. From what we can see, there's little reason to doubt that Owl is back in action. He seems to be spearheading Aogiri's actions. I refuse to let that nightmare from ten years ago repeat itself."

"We are going to wipe out the Owl, along with Aogiri?"

"Yes"

 **With Shinohara and Iwa**

"Gotten smaller?"

"Yeah."

"The Owl, huh? I hadn't really noticed." answered Shinohara.

"Ten years ago, when I fought in the Owl incident..."

"Yeah, the first legendary Owl extermination."

"It seems to me that the Owl back then was a tad larger than that. Also a lot of investigators died.

"During my time in the second incident, people were injured, but there were no casualties. Maybe the Owl has shrunk from age."

"Did he feel like an old man to you?"

"No, not at all."

"Shinohara, I was thinking that maybe ..."

"Iwa, let's just keep that to ourselves for now."

Someone ran towards them. "Special Investigator Shinohara, I have a mail for you."

"Good work."

"Thanks. Excuse me" the orange haired boy said as he bowed them. He then started to walk away from them.

 **Somewhere with Kaneki**

He was walking towards a building. When he entered, it people started to scream. "Ahhh.." After his attacks, the building was already destroyed. Then another one with a Kitsune mask came it. "Yo eyepatch, Let's go." Kaneki then followed him. And left the building.

After they have left, an investigator who was hiding came out from his hiding place.

 **At CCG**

A weird white haired boy was sewing himself. And the other brown haired boy in blue suit was looking at him. He was started to get annoyed of the boy in front of him.

"All done!" the boy said happily.

"Would you stop doing that!?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Why should I?"

"You are an investigator, right!? What would civilians think if they saw you messing around?"

"Boy, ... you are annoying." He then stood up. And walked nearer to the other boy. "Why don't I sew those loose lips of yours together, Seido?" he asked as he leaned closer to him. Seido then get back a little and shouted "

"Hey don't get so cocky just because you got a promotion, Juuzou! I am second grade Investigator, and I won't accept you as my equal rank."

A man then came in. When he saw the two of them fighting, he just sighed "I see you two are at it again, as always." he said as he walked towards the two fighting boys.

"Shinohara-san" said Seido as he saw him walking towards him.

"Ah, it's Shinohara-san!" the other boy said happily.

"Back in the work already?" said another investigator.

"Ah Houji! Thanks for taking my place when I was out."

"No problem, Shinohara-san!"

"By the way, where is Amon?

"I think he might be seeing Mado-san"

"Oh, I was looking forward to tell him about his new partner.

 **With Amon**

He put a bouquet of flowers on the grave. He then stood up and said "Progress report: The binge eater is still in hiding, I have some leads on the Gourmet. The investigation on the Rabbit is proceeding and still proceeding. I am looking into their ties to the Kitsune and Eyepatch. As of today, I've been promoted to Senior Investigator."

A woman was walking towards him. She also was holding a bouquet of flower. She then stopped. "Hey, do you have business with my father, Amon Koutarou?"

She walked pass him and placed her flower on the grave.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your new partner, 2nd Grade Investigator, Mado Akira."

"Mado ...?"

 **With Konohamaru**

He has been training since morning. He still couldn't cut the waterfall. He could only made a few splashes. But he still hasn't given up. _'I have to finish this step before Naruto nii-san come back.' he thought._

Then someone walked towards him. "Konohamaru-kun, ... you are still training?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will master this step before Naruto nii-san comeback. So when he come back, he can teach me another step."

"Really...? Do you really think Naruto oni-chan will come back?" she asked.

"Of course. He will be back for sure. He only left for now because he might have a good reason for it."

"Don't worry, Hinami-chan, he will absolutely be back. I just know it." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I also hope he will ..." she said with a sad voice.

 **Back at CCG meeting**

"Investigator 2nd Grade, Mado Akira." introduced an investigator.

"I'll be joining the 20th Ward Branch as of today."

"Akira I am going to partner you with Amon." said Shinohara.

"Hai!" replied Amon.

"What is Akira doing in the 20th Ward?" asked Seido.

"You're looking well, Investigator Takizawa." she said as she sat down.

"You two know each other?" asked Amon.

"We were in the same class at the Academy." replied Seido.

"Akira was top of her class, while Seido was second. Just leave it at that." said Shinohara.

Then a boy beside Seido stood up and waved at the girl. "I'm Suzuya Juuzou! Nice to meet you, Mado-chan!"

Akira then stood up. "That's an interesting stitch pattern. It's a pleasure to meet you, Investigator Juuzou." she said as she shook his hand.

"The special investigators' conference concluded that the elimination of the Owl and Aogiri is the CCG's top priority."

Everyone in the room were listening to Shinohara except one person. Juuzou was just looking around the room paying no attention to the man.

"The 20th Ward in particular is the first place the Eyepatch and the Kitsune appeared. So they might have a base in this ward. Keep this in consideration as you work."

"If the Eyepatch and the Kitsune are members of Aogiri, it's also possible that the binge eater and the Gourmet are members too, right?" asked Seido.

"Nope, I don't think so." said Akira.

"For what reason? Is it your 'intuition' like always, Investigator Mado?" he asked.

"Call it as you want. But I'd appreciate it if you would listen, Investigator Takizawa."

"Looking at the 20th Ward's predatory attack data, there are few things in particular that stand out. Regarding the binge eater, there have been no reports of predation in over six months which means-"

"They must have moved to another ward." said the boy.

"Nope. She is probably dead."

"Well ... I guess that's another possibility. Wait, 'she'?"

"The victims were limited to young males. I just assumed that she was female. I think it's safe to assume that the ghouls of the 20th Ward are being regulated by a larger organization. The binge eater committed a large number of predatory attacks, and stirred up trouble by inviting more investigators."

"S-So the binge eater was killed by this organization?"

"Yep"

"Is that organization Aogiri?"

"I never said that..."

"There is also one more thing." she continued.

"Huh?" all the other investigators asked.

"I assume that the Kitsune is not a ghoul. H-"

"What!? But that's impossible!" shouted Seido.

"Please let me finish, Investigator Takizawa." She said calmly.

"No one has ever seen him using his kagune before. He never used it in his fights too. And there is also another fact. There is a huge crater in the forest. I am sure everyone is aware of it. But no one ever knows what caused it."

Everyone in the room kept listening to her.

"I assume that he is the cause of it."

"So how could a human be able to create a large crater?" asked Seido.

"I never said he was a human..."

"A ghoul organization in the 20th Ward and about the Kitsune? It's a pretty good idea, Akira. Let's keep investigating under the assumption that this organization has ties to Aogiri. And watch out for that Kitsune." said Shinohara.

After the meeting, every one has left. Amon was walking towards his room. On his way, he saw that Akira checking some files.

"Akira, I'm aware of the history between you two, but please do try and get along with him."

"Yeah sure" the girl replied bluntly.

"Listen Akira, I am supposed to be your superior. You should address me with respect?"

"I like to avoid as much wastefulness as possible. Speaking politely consumes more time and energy." she replied still doing her work.

"Huh?"

"As partners, I'm sure we'll be speaking to each other often. For example, adding 'please' and 'thank you' add extra time. These phrases add a 0.6 second difference. If I were to ask you for something ten times per day, It could use up to two thousand seconds over a year."

He started to sweat.

"Two thousand seconds is about thirty-three minutes. What can be done in thirty-three minutes depend on the person, but that difference can be substantial. "

He sweated more heavily.

"As such, let's skip the trivialities and put our efforts into the investigation, Investigator Amon."

Amon then left her and went into the toilet. He saw Shinohara and asked for advice. "Wow, that's something. She is Mado's daughter after all."

"I am not sure we're not getting along."

"Well, first off, invite her out to eat. Once you've both had a few drinks and talked it out, I am sure you will be able to understand each other. This is going to be hard. Cause this is your first time."

"Yes sir. Thank you." He said as he walked towards her room. He was standing in front of her room. He sighed. Then the door open and the girl came out.

"Akira!"

"What?"

"Once I finish filling out my reports, how about some dinner?"

She checked her watch and said "My answer is no. I made a rule not to eat after 9pm. I appreciate your invitation." as she bowed and walked away.

Shinohara saw him and walked towards him.

"Hey Amon? What's wrong?" he asked confusedly.

"It's nothing."

"Okay"

 **With Touka**

"Thanks for waiting!" said an orange haired girl as she ran towards Touka.

"Sorry to keep you out so late, Touka-chan"

"No problem, I am just glad I can study with you. But where is all this motivation to study coming from?"

"Oh? ... um .. how do I explain? I decided to go to Kamii."

"Huh!? ... really Yoriko? Why Kamii?"

Yoriko blushed slightly.

"Hmm... I won't tell you." she said with a smile.

"Anyway, come to school more often. Where have you been all these days? You rarely come to school."

"Well, ... um ... I have something else to do."

"Huh!? I wonder what you were doing?"

Yoriko's mood suddenly changed."Oh! Touka-chan..."

"You were having some _fun_ with him!"

Touka blushed. "Y-Yoriko! You got it all wrong. It's not something like that."

"Come on Touka-chan, It's not good to hide that you have a boyfriend." she said.

"Y-You dummy! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Hey, it's okay." she said as she start walking.

"J-Just a minute! Yoriko!"

"That's so sweet."

"It's not-" she said as she followed her friend.

 **With Kaneki**

He was making his coffee. After he had prepared, he walked towards a chair and started enjoying his coffee. Then someone came in. "Oh Kaneki,..."

He walked towards him and started making a cup of coffee for himself. He then sat next to him. None of them talked. Both of them were enjoying their own cups. Suddenly a man with black coat came in.

"Let's go, Eyepatch, Kitsune." he said as he walked past them. The two of them wore their respective masks and followed him. A girl in pink cloak was waiting for their return. When the three of them reached her, the Aogiri's members appeared from behind and they started running towards their destination.

The three of them stopped at a rooftop with their crew.

When the police van surrounded by four police cars came, Ayato ordered the crew to spread out. When the police cars arrive, the three of them jumped down. Four tails appeared behind Kaneki and crushed the wall to block the path. The first two police cars stopped and Ayato shot his shards. Those hit the cars' engines and the cars crushed.

Naruto fell down to the two police cars which were at the back of the van. "Rasengan!" the two cars crushed. Kaneki ran towards the van and he used his tail to make it flip over.

Ayato, Naruto and Kaneki ran towards the burning van. The two girls in black and white dresses suddenly landed in front of them.

"Who are they?" asked Ayato.

Three tails appeared behind the two girls. They rushed towards Kaneki and started attacking him. He blocked the attack using his tails. The girls flipped back.

"So he was right. He's strong just like Papa said."

The two girls removed their masks. The right eye of the white dressed girl is red while the other eye is normal. For the black dressed girl, only her left eye is black. Both of them were one-eyed ghouls.

The van started to explode. "Damn! Hurry up and grab him!" ordered Ayato. The two girls disappeared before they even notice. "One-eyed ..." whispered Kaneki. Naruto walked towards the van to take the man inside it out.

"I'm burning! ... I'm burning!" someone in the van shouted.

"Boss! Boss! Boss! I'm burning!" the voice became louder and louder. A man suddenly came out of the burning van. He started to attack Naruto who was in front of him.

"Boss! Boss Yamori!" the man said as he continued attacking the Kitsune masked guy in front of him. He just kept dodging. "Hey, Hold up! We're here to rescue you." he said but he didn't stop attacking him. Naruto then kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. "Boss ..." he said while crying.

"It's no use! My passion for the Boss burned so hot that the can caught fire!" said the man while crying. He started to roll on the ground.

"Man, ... I never thought the person we were here for would be such an idiot." said Naruto.

"Did you call me idiot!? The only one who is allowed to call me idiot is Boss Yamori!" he shouted as he started to attack Naruto again.

Naruto just sighed. He suddenly appeared behind him and chop him behind his neck. The men fell down to ground unconscious.

 **With Hinami**

She has already bought a new book and now she is trying her best to read it. "It's almost as though people look like candy, said the ... um ... um ..."

"Is your new book any good?" asked someone behind her.

"Yeah, Onee-chan. It's a little difficult, but it is still interesting."

"Oh, that's good."

"Say Onee-chan, Takatsuki Sen is having a book signing tomorrow."

"Would you like me to go with you, then?"

"Really? Thank you! So you'll go with-"

"We've just received some breaking news." said a woman from TV.

The two girls attention went to that TV.

"Moments ago, a CCG transport vehicles were attacked. According to eyewitness reports, the attackers were led by the Eyepatch and the Kitsune. Both of them were currently being searched by police. CCG believes-"

Touka shut the TV.

"Eyepatch and Kitsune? That's ... Naruto oni-chan and Kaneki oni-chan..."

"They must-"

"Hinami-chan, can we not talk about them?"

"But ... "

"They ... aren't part of Anteiku anymore."

Suddenly a boy kicked open the door. "Konohamaru has arrived!" he declared his arrival.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to kick the door!?" Touka shouted.

"Come on, Touka nee-chan ..." he said as he closed the door.

Touka just sighed. "Anyway, I am going to sleep now. I am really tired. So see ya girls tomorrow." he said as he henged into his pajamas. And went to sleep on the couch.

"Hinami-chan, I am also going to sleep now. Good night." Touka said as she walked towards her room.

Hinami just nodded.

 **The Next Morning**

Touka was in her waitress uniform standing and thinking about someone or something. "You look gloomy, Touka." said a woman behind her who was cleaning the tables. "Did something happened?"

"Oh ... nothing. It's fine."

"If you say so..."

"Good morning!" said a voice of a kid.

Touka turned around to see who it is.

"Good morn-"

She saw that Hinami was now wearing a familiar pink hat and green blouse with a purse.

Touka then asked "Where did you get that outfit?"

"I borrowed some of your clothes. Is that all right?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"They look good on you. Are you going somewhere?" asked Irimi.

"Yeah! The book store in front of the train station. Takatsuki Sen is having a book signing."

"Hinami, I'll come with you."

"That's okay. I'll be fine on my own."

"Alone? Hinami, you're ..."

"Don't worry, I will go with her." said a familiar voice.

"Konohamaru-kun? Won't you train today."

"Nah, I am gonna take a break for today. Besides, Naruto nii-san trusted me to protect her."

"Okay, Konohamaru watch out for the Doves." said Touka.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. If they come to harm us, I will kick their ass!"

"Big words coming from a little punk." said Touka.

"What did you say?" Konohamaru asked.

"You heard it." Touka replied.

Konohamaru was about to attack Touka. But someone grabbed her from the collar. "Come on, Konohamaru-kun. If I have to wait for you two to finish, I am gonna late. Let's go." she said. She dragged him towards the door and started to walk towards the book shop.

After they had left, an older boy in orange coat came in. "Our precious, little Hinami is growing up and heading out with her boyfriend!"

A slight blush appeared on Touka's cheeks. Touka got angry and said "Shut your damn mouth, Nishiki!" She hit her with a plate but he dodged it. "Looks like I hit a nerve!"

"Damn you!" she said as she walked away from her.

 **In the Evening**

Touka walked inside a training ground and saw that Konohamaru was still training. He still couldn't cut the waterfall in half. He can still only make splashes. He saw that Touka came in. So he jumped down from the bridge and walked towards her. "Touka nee-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Konohamaru.

"I just want to ask you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"What kind of person was Naruto in the past?"

"Naruto nii-san? Hmm ... He is a prankster. He was always pranking the whole village and everyone were after him."

"Prankster?"

"Yeah, he even painted the Hokage Monuments in bright day light wearing bright clothes. And no one noticed him. That's why he is my boss."

Touka kept silence and listened to him.

"As you know, he is an orphan. But his life wasn't the same with others."

"Huh? Why?"

"He was kicked out of an orphanage since he was 5 and lived in the streets for months until my grandpa's Anbu found him and gave him a house. His life was harder than you can ever imagine."

"Why would a 5 years old kid be kicked out of an orphanage?"

"They saw him as a fox demon."

Her eyes widened at it. "Why? Why is that?"

"Something bad happened on the day he was born. That's why everyone see him like it. I don't want to tell about it because it is one of the village's S-rank secret and I don't know Naruto nii-san will like to share it with you. Anyway, have you can you build up chakra now?"

"Yes, I can."

"So, it will be next step, huh"

 **With Naruto**

He was meditating on his bed. He then went inside his mindscape. He walked in front of the cage.

 **"Kit, you better explain why you locked me again." said Kurama.**

"Yeah, yeah, just be quiet and listen."

 **"You little brat,"**

"Here is the plan ..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took really long. I hope you guys don't mind. And one more thing. I WON'T quit. I will finish this story but it will take long. Because I still have 2 more 8-day long exams. Only after those exams I will be able to enjoy 6-month summer vacation. Anyway, the next chapter will take long too. See ya in the next one.**

 **Ja ne!**


	19. The Cochlea Raid

**Here comes another chapter! Enjoy**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 27/1/2019  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Cochlea Raid  
**

 **The Next Day**

Someone in a red cloak is watching one of the CCG's buildings from an unknown place.

"Kaboom!" she said. The top of the building exploded and the Aogiri squad lead by the Kitsune and the Eyepatch jumped down inside.

 **With Aogiri squad**

"Jump!" shouted Ayato.

The ghoul squad jumped down followed by Ayato. Kaneki then wore his mask and turned at Naruto. He was also wearing his Kitsune mask. "When did your hair happen like that?" asked Kaneki.

"Oh, I don't know too. This morning when I woke up, I saw it happening like that."

Naruto's hair is not pure blond anymore. In the middle, his hair had turned red. Kaneki then jumped down followed by Naruto.

 **At the same time with Amon**

He was standing in front of a room. Only a layer of glass is separating him and the room. The door opened from the other side of the glass. A prisoner walked inside the room and sat in front of Amon.

"Well, well, I never expected that you would come to visit me. It has been long, huh... my dear son?"

"Shut up. Don't call me your son."

"What happened to your murderous partner?"

"I don't have to answer you."

The man twitched his eyebrow. "Oh, so he's dead, is he?"

The man then laughed. "You are always easy to read."

Amon gritted his teeth.

"What do you know about Aogiri Tree?"

"Nothing."

"What about the Owl?"

"Nothing."

Amon then walked away from the room. The alarm went off. The door then opened and a female investigator ran inside. "Investigator Amon!"

"Akira!"

"Aogiri is making a move."

The two of them ran outside of the room.

 **With CCG's squad**

All the police were taking their position for the attack. They looked up and saw many Aogiri's members jumping down. So they started shooting towards them. Some of them were hit and fell to the ground lifeless. Some landed on the bridge which connects the cells and the control room.

The landed ghouls started to kill the investigators and police. Some of them tried to run away. One of the ghouls walked inside the control room and opened all the cells.

The prisoner ghouls walked out of their cells and started killing the investigators.

The Eyepatch and the Kitsune and Ayato walked downstairs with their squad. The police saw them and shot towards them. The other ghouls were killed and the three of them were only one left. The Eyepatch jumped down towards the police.

The door separating them started to close. But the ghoul used his tailed to blocked it. The two other then jumped through the door and killed the police.

The Kitsune then jumped down. The three of them separated their ways to do their respective tasks.

 **With Amon  
**

Amon and Akira were hiding from the ghouls. When the ghouls passed them, the two of them ran outside from their hiding place.

The two of them started to kill the ghouls which went passed them. More ghouls ran towards them.

"There are a lot of them." said the girl.

"Not all of them are from Aogiri. Most of them are just released prisoners who are working with them." replied the investigator.

"Is that what Aogiri is after?"

"This way!" said Amon as he jumped down from the hallway.

The girl then followed him.

The Aogiri's ghouls also jumped after them. A man wearing white suit jumped down and killed them. "I messed up! I got the wrong guys! Nothing personal, guys!" shouted the man whose kagune is hanging on his shoulder. The two bigger ghouls jumped down and landed beside him.

"S-rated ghoul: Naki."

The ghoul just smiled at her.

 **With Kaneki**

He walked towards the cells and saw all of them were opened except one.

"This one." he said to himself as he walked towards it. The door then opened. He looked inside but saw no one.

"Shachi-san? I'm here to free you." said Kaneki.

"Boy..." said the man as he jumped down from the ceiling.

"Why do I smell Rize on you?" asked the man as he landed on the ground. He kicked Kaneki and he was sent flying back.

He walked towards him.

 **With Juuzou**

He rushed towards the Aogiri squad and started to slice them. The ghouls countered back. But no ghouls could beat him. He killed them all.

"Man, I thought they'd put up more of a fight." he said as he sat down at the corner disappointedly.

The two ghouls in black and white dresses ran towards him. When they saw him, the two of them stopped.

"Who are you?" asked the boy as he stood up again.

The two ghouls took off their masks and revealed both of them are one eyed ghouls.

"Really!? Kurona and Nashiro?" asked the boy.

"Rei ..." said the white haired girl.

"I go by Juuzou now! 2nd Grade Investigator, Suzuya Juuzou!" said the boy excitedly.

 **With Amon and Akira**

Amon and Akira were fighting with Naki's squad. Amon used his blades to block the attack from the two big ghouls. Akira was fighting with Naki. He tackled her and she fell down to the ground. He aimed his kagune towards her neck. "The end!" said the ghoul. "Akira!" shouted Amon. But the two other ghouls kept him busy.

Naki was about to end Akira. But something went through his stomach.

"A chimera quinque.." said Amon.

"I'll exterminate all you scum! Now, die!" said Akira as she pulled her quinque back.

The ghoul walked back and fell down holding his stomach.

"My tummy ... my tummy hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!" said the ghoul. The two other ghouls came beside him. Amon walked towards Akira.

Akira took something out of her suit and threw the gas bomb.

"Huh? I feel woozy ..." said the fallen ghoul. His kagune started to crack and turned into dust.

"What is that?" asked Amon.

"CRC gas. Handy, isn't it? I'll start with those three pests!" said Akira.

She rushed towards the ghouls to strike. But the fallen ghoul kicked her back in the stomach. She fell back to the ground. He walked towards her and grabbed her leg.

"I'll help myself t the juicy part!" said the ghoul as he started to eat her leg. She screamed in pain.

Amon rushed towards the ghoul and hit him with his blade. The two big ghouls ran towards their boss. More ghouls jumped down and surrounded the two investigators.

 **With Kaneki**

He took off his coat and went into his fighting stance.

The other ghoul rushed towards Kaneki. _'He is fast ...' thought Kaneki._

He tried to block the other ghoul's punch. He could successful block the first punch. But when the uppercut came, he was sent up. Kaneki kicked him back in the air. But the man blocked it. Kaneki just flipped back using the momentum of his kick.

His four tails appeared behind him.

"What? Rize?"

Kaneki rushed towards the man and struck him with his tails. The man jumped up to avoid it. Kaneki used two of his tails and pierced the man's back.

"You insolent child!" he said as he kagune appeared from his back. He spun himself and was freed from Kaneki's tails.

"Damn!"

Kaneki continuously struck the man with his tails. But the man kept avoiding those.

"Utterly Pathetic!" said the man as he rushed towards Kaneki and kicked him. He ducked down to avoid it. The man then punched him in the gut.

His mask fell down from his face as he cough some blood. He then fell down to the ground.

 **With Amon**

He kept fighting with the ghouls. But more and more ghouls were coming towards them.

"Leave me here! There is no use in both of us dying!" said Akira. She couldn't get up. Naki bit her leg. And it was bleeding badly.

But he kept fighting the ghouls. "Akira, you can use your hands, right? Hold on to my shoulders."

"What are you talking about? You can't carry me through this horde of-"

"If your foe is before you, even if it costs your arms and legs, you fight! That's the first thing Mado-san taught me."

She then tried to get up with the help of her quinque and walked towards Amon while limping. She used her hands to hold onto him. "Let's go." he said.

 **With Ayato**

He jumped down to the hall. He saw that all the doors closed except one. And a man came out of it. "Of all, ... Juuzou has run off somewhere again, and there's is no sign of Amon anyway."

He then stopped walking as he saw one of the Aogiri's members in front of him.

"It seems today is not my lucky day, either." said the man. He then took out his quinque.

The ghoul rushed towards him and started to shoot his shards towards the investigator. The man just blocked those using his quinque.

When the shootings stopped, he rushed towards the ghouls and sliced him. But the ghoul used his wings to jump up and to avoid it .

He rushed towards the investigator and struck him with his wings. The man blocked it using his quinque.

 _'There is something about you...' thought Ayato._

The man dashed back and stood still. "Phew, you're not bad." He took off his long coat. Strange armor appeared around his body. "I guess I'll have to use Arata."

Ayato's eyes widened _. 'Oh I get it. So that's where you have been hiding...'_

He ran towards the man. _'you good-for-nothing father.'_

 **With Kaneki**

The man punched him again and Kaneki was sent flying back. Kaneki trie to get up. But he couldn't. The man walked towards him and kicked him in the face. Kaneki crashed to the wall. The man rushed towards him and grabbed him from the head this time.

"I will end you." he said as he punched him in the gut. But this time, it didn't hit Kaneki. Someone caught it. "Yo!" the newcomer said as he tightened his grip on the fist and threw the man away.

Kaneki fell down to the ground. But the newcomer caught him.

"You all right, Kaneki?"

"N-Naruto?"

Kaneki then fell unconscious. Naruto then put him down sofly.

The man stood up from the wreckage. He walked towards Naruto. He then stopped when he reached a certain distance. "You are strong." said the man.

"You have no idea how much I hate people who hurt my friends." the Kitsune masked boy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Huh, big talks."

The two of them rushed towards each other. Their fists met in the middle. Naruto then grabbed his fist and he spun himself to gave a roundhouse kick to his head. The man blocked it using his right arm.

Naruto spun himself again to kick him from up. The time the kick hit the man's shoulders. Small craters were formed around his feet.

The two of them separated from each other.

The two then rushed towards each other again. This time the man grabbed him head. "I won't fall for the same trick twice."

Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. _'What the hell?'_

Two Naruto then burst out from the ground and kicked him in the jaw. The man flew up. And coughed some blood. One more Naruto appeared above him and kicked him in the face. He was sent flying back to the wall. He got up again.

"You really are persistent."

Naruto rushed towards him to punch him. This time the man used his kagune to block it. Naruto grinned and disappeared in a red flash. " **Rasengan!** "

The energy ball hit straight to his back. The man spat some blood and fell down to the ground with a large hole in his back. He then kicked the man and the man was sent back.

The man tried to get up again. But his legs were shaking. _'What the hell? He can get up even after a direct hit of Rasengan. He really is strong.'_

He then prepared another Rasengan in his palm.

Then someone with a red cloak jumped down between them. "Kitsune stop. We need him."

"If you so, ..." he said. The Rasengan in his palm disappear into thin air. And left them.

 **With Juuzou**

He was chasing after the two twins swaying his huge quinque.

"What do you think what will happen if one of the twins die?"

The two girls gritted their teeth.

"It's just like a class reunion, huh?" asked the boy as he swung his quinque towards the white girl. She blocked it using her tail.

"Rei!"

"It's Juuzou now!"

The girls kept hitting him using their tails but Juuzou block them all with his quinque.

"Why'd you two become ghouls?" asked the boy curiously as he flipped back.

"Shut up! You will find out soon enough." the black girl rushed towards him to pierce him with her tail.

The boy just avoided it.

"They changed your name to manipulate you." said the black girl.

"The CCG is insane!" shouted the white girl as she jumped up and slammed him with her tail. The boy just blocked it with his quinque.

The black girl appeared in front of him and strike him with her tail. This time it's too late for him to avoid it. It directly hit him.

He lost his quinque and sent flying back.

"No hard feelings, Rei" said one of the girls as they rushed towards him to give a final blow.

The boy steadied himself in the air and said "I could say the same thing."

The two girl went pass him. But he sliced the black girl with his knife. Blood splashed from her stomach.

"Please don't hold this against me." said the boy.

"Kurona!" shouted the white girl.

"Don't worry, It will heal."

"Heal?" said the boy. The two girls looked at him.

"Will there be enough ... time?" he said as he unzipped his shirt and revealed many knives in his shirt.

 **With Ayato**

He kept striking the investigator. But he still couldn't defeat him. He threw his shards again but they were deflected by the investigtor's quinque.

He continuously struck the man. But he couldn't even make a single hit. Ayato rushed towards him and kicked him. But the man used his quinque to block it. He used his kick his quinque to jump back.

But the investigator quickly swung his quinque and slightly sliced his leg. He used his wings to stand up again. He rushed towards him again to attack him.

 **With Juuzou**

"Here, enjoy another forty-five!" he said as he continued to pin her with his knives.

The girl tried her best to counter him. But she couldn't. He was too strong for her.

"Gotcha!" said the boy as she rushed towards the black girl. He sliced her in the stomach. The boy kept spinning his knives in his hands.

"I've taken out a fair number of ghouls, so I have a pretty good grasp of what it takes to break you."

The girl then fell down to the ground.

"So ... this is Rei?" muttered the black girl.

"Next, Ghoul Kurona, I'll take away what's most precious to you."

"Rei!" shouted the black girl.

"Well, well..." he said as he walked towards his quinque and grabbed it.

The white girl rushed towards him to strike him. But the boy swung his quinque and cut her in stomach. "Gotcha!"

She spat some blood and fell to the ground. Her twin sister then grabbed her.

"Run..." whispered the white girl.

The other girl started to run away from him. The boy swung his quinque again to strike them. But he was a little late and missed them.

"Huh? What drove those two to become ghouls?"

 **With Ayato**

His whole body was filled with bruises. He couldn't move anymore. But his will to kill the man was driving him to move.

He flew towards the investigator in order to kill him. But the investigator smacked him with his quinque and the ghoul's wing's broke into pieces. The ghouls was now lying on the floor in front of him.

He tried his best to get up and punched him. But his punch was too weak and it was not effective.

The man looked at him and raised his quinque to kill him. But something disturbed him.

" **Rasengan!** " shouted a boy with two energy balls as he jumped down towards the man.

The man avoided and the boy crushed the floor.

 _'What is that!?' thought the man._

When the smoke was clear, it revealed a boy with Kitsune mask.

 _'Is that the Kitsune?'_

The newcomer then picked up Ayato and carried him towards a safe place. He then started to run circling the man. The man couldn't see him clear.

 _'Wait. Why isn't he using his kagune? And what is that blue energy orb? Is it really possible that he is not a ghoul?'_

The Kitsune then rushed in front of the investigator. The man saw a punch coming towards him. So he used his quinque to block it. But the Kitsune disappeared with a red flash. He then reappeared on his side and kicked the man.

The Kitsune cracked the armor. The man spat some blood and was sent flying to the wall.

 **With Amon and Akira**

The two of them managed to get away from the ghouls. But none of them were in perfect conditions. They were walking through a small hallway. The two of them heard a voice in a room. So they opened the room to check it. They saw two girls in black and white.

The two girls looked back and saw who it is. Amon suddenly remembered who they were and widened his eyes. "You're ...!"

The two girls ran away.

"Hey!"

"Ghouls" muttered Akira.

 _'How is it possible? Humans turning into ghouls?'_

He then remembered something. _'Was the Eyepatch a human before?'_

He decided to think about that later.

"Let's keep moving. We need to join back with the reinforcements." said Amon.

 **With Naruto**

He took out a kunai from his pouch and rushed towards the man. The man used his quinque to block it. Naruto smirked behind his mask and coated wind chakra to his kunai. The kunai became sharper and started to cut the man's quinque little by little.

The investigator saw this and separated from him. _'What the hell is that blue thing!? How can that little knife withstand my quinque!?'_

The man was now panting hard. But the Ktsune didn't even sweat a bit. He was calmly standing and looking at his opponent.

Naruto rushed him towards the man to strike him. But this time he missed him. "You are mine!" shouted the man as he cut the Kitsune in half. He fell to the ground.

"I still have plenty of time left to spend with my family." said the man as he looked at the Kitsune.

The Kitsune then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 _'What the hell!?'_

The Kitsune then reappeared from the ground. "Yeah, I don't think so." He kneed the man in the stomach and his armor cracked a little. The Kitsune was now above him.

 _'Shit, I need to use that mode again.'_

The armor around him turned red and became alive. The Kitsune flipped back to have a good look at what is happening to the armor.

The man got up from the ground. His eyes no longer black. They became red. He started to attack the Kitsune like a wild animal. He just avoided his attacks.

He kicked the man but it seems like it has no effect on the man. The man grabbed his leg. He then swung him and threw him. The Kitsune disappeared in mid air with a red flash and appeared under him.

3 more clones appeared around the man and kicked him up. The man flew upwards. All 4 clones popped out. And the real one appeared above him and delivered him a roundhouse kick to the stomach. The man crashed to the ground.

The Kitsune then noticed that something is wrong with the armor. The armor started to eat the man. The Kitsune just blocked his attack with his kunai and knocked him out. The man fell to the ground.

He started removing the man's armor from his body.

Suddenly the ceiling above them opened and the Owl jumped down. Naruto grabbed Ayato. Kaneki was already in the Owl's hand. So Naruto just grabbed the Owl.

The Owl then jumped up and get out of the base. The CRC gas was released to every room and the reinforcements arrived. The reinforcements then terminated all the ghouls who couldn't escape. The prisoners were put back into their cells again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There are lots of fight scenes in here. I am also not good at it. But I hope you guys like it. See ya in the next chapter. And next chapter may take awhile. I am not so free tomorrow.**

 **Ja ne!**


	20. Before another Raid

**Here comes the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 28/1/2019  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Before the Raid**

 **A Couple of Days Later**

 **At Hospital**

A bold man was sitting on his bed. Beside him was a young investigator.

"Thank goodness. So they're letting you go in a few days?" asked the young investigator.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you." replied the man on the bed.

"I thought you were already gone at that time."

The man gritted his teeth.

"That guy ... the Kitsune, he was just toying with me."

"..."

"He is fast. ... Really fast. And his strength ... it's even stronger than the strongest ghouls."

"Is ... is he a ghoul?"

"I don't know. He didn't even use his kagune in our fight. But he used something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah, it's like a blue energy."

"What do you mean?"

"When he first came, he jumped towards me with two strange blue energy balls."

"Blue energy balls?" He then remembered their fight with Bin brothers. "He also used those during our fight."

"What?"

"Yes. It's quite powerful. It even killed a ghoul with a single hit."

The older man thought for a while. He then continued his talk. "And after that, he coated his knife with that blue energy and his knife started to cut my quinque."

"H-How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Amon. That guy is dangerous..."

 **With Naruto**

He is walking towards his friend's room. He heard some noises from it and rushed into the room. His friend was rampaging in the room with his four tails and extra 2 centipede tails.

"Hey Kaneki, what's happening!?" asked Naruto.

Kaneki turned at him. His appearance has changed. He no longer looks like a human. There was a strange armor around his body and masking his face.

Kaneki swung his tails towards Naruto. He jumped up to avoid it. He ran on one of Kaneki's tails as a path towards Kaneki. He punched him in the face. But Kaneki blocked it with his other tail.

Two centipede tails struck Naruto. But he avoided those.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kaneki didn't say anything but he ran towards Naruto.

"If you don't say anything..." said Naruto. He then grabbed his kunai in both hands and coated it with wind chakra. "...I will have to stop you." He then rushed towards Kaneki. He blocked the three tails coming towards him with one of his kunai and sliced his tails with another one.

Kaneki screamed in pain.

He used three other tails to slam him. But Naruto cut them all. He then kneed him in the gut. Kaneki fell down to the ground clutching his stomach.

His tails then disappeared.

The bandaged girl in red cloak is watching them from somewhere. _'Zetsu is right. The Kitsune really is strong.'_

 **The Next Day**

 **At Anteiku**

Nikshi was serving a customer. He then heard something broke. He turned around and saw that it was their new waitress. "Roma! How many times will you break the cups!?" asked angrily.

"S-Sorry." replied the girl.

He just sighed and said "Just clean that up."

A girl then came out from a room with a broom. She walked towards the woman and gave her the broom. "Oh, thanks Hinami." she said as she took the broom and started sweeping it.

"The 23rd Ward has been designated as a special security zone. Those who live in the 23rd Ward, and those who commute there, please be careful." said a woman from television.

"They are talking about one-eyed Kaneki and Naruto I've heard so much about huh?" whispered Roma in Hinami's ears.

"Yeah." replied the girl.

"Amazing! I wanna meet them Hinami-chan. you've met them before, right?"

The girl just nodded.

"I'm so so jealous! What're they like? Tell me! Tell me!" said the woman cheerfully.

Someone put his hand on Roma's shoulder. The girl turned around to look who it is. She saw that it was Nishiki. He was looking at him with an evil glare. "Go. Back. To. Work." he said.

The woman nodded shakily and started to work again.

"Thanks Nishiki nii-san."

"Yeah no problem. Anyway, where is Touka? I haven't seen her these days."

"Oh yeah, she is with Konohamaru."

"Huh? With Konohamaru? I wonder what they are doing ..."

 **With Konohamaru**

He was now able to cut the waterfall. He managed to do that yesterday. When he had cut the waterfall, a scroll appeared with a poof of smoke. He opened it and saw that it was from Naruto.

Naruto left that scroll for Konohamaru. When he read that, it was the last stage of his training. He had to add his wind chakra to his Rasengan.

He has been trying it since yesterday. But the Rasengan kept exploding when he add his wind chakra.

Touka can also do some D and C rank jutsu now. She has been trying hard to be able to control chakra. She can now walk on the water and on the walls like Naruto and Konohamaru. But her chakra reserves were not as big as them ... yet.

Konohamaru was now lying on the ground. Resting after his tiring training. It's actually that he was almost out of chakra. He got up after resting for a while and walked towards Touka to see her progress.

He saw that she kept training. "Hey Touka nee-chan!"

"Konohamaru? Have you finished the last stage?"

"Nah ... not even close. It just kept exploding."

"Oh, so why do you come to me?"

"I just want to ask you something."

The girl kept listening to him.

"Why are you training so hard? What is the reason that is pushing you to learn these?"

"Huh? Um... well..." she said with a slight blush.

"Is that because Naruto nii-san?" he asked bluntly.

She was caught off guard by that question. "No, no, no, it's not like that."

"If you say so, ..."

 **With Kaneki**

His was lying on his bed still unconscious. Naruto knocked him out because he was ramping.

His eyes then shot open.

"I am not the one who is eating the ghouls... I am the one who is being eaten." he muttered to himself.

His door opened and he looked at that. He saw that it was his friend, Naruto.

"Kaneki, you all right?"

"..."

"You are not going to try to kill me again, right?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry for what I have done." he said as he got down from his bed. He changed his clothes into white shirt.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Somewhere important." replied Kaneki as he went pass him.

"Let me accompany you." he said as he followed Kaneki.

 **In the Evening**

 **With Shinohara**

He and his partner, Juuzou were walking towards the exit of the CCG to investigate something.

"Low-profile investigation is important, Juuzou." said the man.

"But it's super boring." replied the boy.

An old lady with green hair rushed towards Juuzou.

"Oh! Nice! How did you get those X's?" asked the old lady as he pointed the boy's hands. The boy ran behind Shinohara.

"H-Hey, you can't do that!" said another woman as she ran towards them.

She then saw the investigator. "Oh, Investigator Shinohara, this woman said she was waiting for an interview." she said as she pointed the green haired woman. The woman smiled at them.

"Ehh, doesn't CCG have a policy against giving and accepting interviews?" asked Shinohara.

"T-That's true. But she's somewhat famous, so ..."

The green haired woman kept waving at them.

Shinohara just sighed and the three of them went towards a table for interview.

"So, you are a novelist?"

"Yes. Wow, this is CCG, huh? Are pictures allowed? Probably not." she said cheerfully as she took out her camera and took that in again.

"Generally, we turn down interviews."

The boy was just sitting boringly.

"Oh, I understand. I just wanted to know about one little thing. I need it for my next book. I want to write about ghouls." She took out her notebook.

"Well, if it's something I can answer, ..."

"That's fine. Then I'll get right to the point." she prepared to write.

"Is it possible to artificially create a ghoul?"

"How do you mean?"

"Say, if you were to take a ghoul's genes, or blood, or organ, or somewhat you have, and transplant them into a human and make them a ghoul. I'm asking whether or not that's possible."

The man folded his arms. "I'm ... not sure about that."

"So, 'I'm not sure about that.'" She wrote down in her notebook.

"I'm a field agent, so that's something I wouldn't know about."

"'I wouldn't know'" She wrote down again.

"I don't think there's any point in making any more dangerous ghouls... in the first place" said he man.

The woman finished writing them down.

"I see."

"Any other questions?"

"Yes, one more. What's your name?" asked the woman as he pointed the boy.

The boy just stared away from her.

She stood up from her table. "Thank you very much. This has been informative."

She drank her coffee.

"My, it actually tastes good. Come to think of it, do you know a coffee shop in the 20th Ward? It serves the most delicious coffee."

"No."

"Actually, there's a rumor about that coffee shop.

 **At Anteiku**

There was only the manager and Roma at Anteiku. Others had already gone home.

The manager was just standing at the bar while Roma was cleaning the table. She had already broken ten cups today. So, Nishiki told her not to touch the cups again. So she just kept cleaning the tables.

The bell rang and someone came in. The girl turned around and said "Wel-"

She then saw who the customers were and her body started to shake. The manager noticed this and looked who the customer were.

"Yo!" said the red-blond haired boy with a smile.

"Naruto, Kaneki welcome back." said manager.

 **A few minutes later with Hinami**

She was walking towards Anteiku thinking about Naruto and Kaneki.

 _'I may not be of much help to Naruto Onii-chan and Kaneki Onii-chan. But there must be something even I can do.'_

She then walked into the room. She saw that Roma is still freezing.

"Huh? What's the matter?" asked the girl.

She then snapped out of her stupor.

"Naruto-san and Kaneki-san are here now! They're in the manager's office!"

Her eyes widened and thought about her memories with Naruto and Kaneki. Thinking about having fun Naruto, reading books with Kaneki, their funny acts and their smiles. She then remembered something important.

She rushed outside the shop to search _someone._

A few hours later, she arrived at the training ground. She saw that Konohamaru was lying on the ground again. Hinami then ran towards Touka. "Huh? Hinami-chan? What's it?" asked Touka.

"It's them. Both of them are here." said the panting girl.

Touka started to run towards the shop. About an hour later, she arrived the shop. "Where are they!?" she asked. She asked for both of them but the one she truly wanted to see was Naruto.

"You just missed them." answered Roma.

She then closed the door and started in search of Naruto in the city.

 **With Kaneki and Naruto**

The two of them has been walking towards their base again. The two of them reached a bridge and went up to cross it. Naruto suddenly stopped walking. Kaneki noticed this and turned around.

"I will catch up with you later." said Naruto.

Kaneki just nodded and continued walking.

 **With Touka**

She has been searching Naruto for about 10 minutes. While she was running around 20th Ward, she saw a blond and red haired boy standing on the bridge.

She noticed who he was even if she couldn't see who his face. She ran up towards the bridge. And the boy turned around to look at her.

She was right. It was ... Naruto. She stopped in front of him. Only a few meters were separated from each other. The two of them were facing each other.

"Hey Touka-chan, I have talked with the manager." said Naruto.

"And?"

"I will still be at Aogiri Tree."

Her body started to shake. He noticed that she was getting angry at him. So he tried to change the subject.

"You alright? You look a bit worn out."

She clenched her fists.

"Alright!?" she asked back. "You left me. You said you will never left me!" She then rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto started to sweat. He knew how dangerous angry women were. He knew that when he bumped fists with his father. He saw what his mother do to his father when she was really angry.

Naruto blocked her fist with his palm. "S-Sorry?"

"And why!? Why did you need to join Aogiri Tree!?" she said as she tried to kick him high in the head.

Naruto blocked it with his another of his hand. "Um um ... to protect all of you."

"How can you protect us if you keep hurting everyone's feelings at Anteiku!?"

This caught him off guard and her punch hit straight to his face. He fell back to the ground. She jumped onto him.

"Why!? Why!? Why!?" she continued to punched him again and again.

Her fist stopped in front of his face. "Why..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

She grabbed his collar and asked "Why did you have to end up like this?"

Her tears fell down from her eyes and soaked his shirt.

Naruto raised his hand and wiped out the tears from her cheeks. "Stop crying Touka-chan, or you won't be beautiful anymore."

He then got up and sat on the ground. Touka was now on his laps staring down to his shirt.

"I can't tell you why right now. I am sorry about that."

She just kept staring down to his _shirt_.

"But don't worry. I will come back to Anteiku and tell you everything after everything is over."

She looked at him.

"Really? Or is that another lie?"

"Of course not. I promise you that I will come back. And I will ne-"

"But, you broke the promise last time!"

"This time is not the same."

"And why is that?"

He then took out something from his back pouch. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Trust me." She then closed her eyes.

She could feel that he was doing something to her neck.

"You can open now." said Naruto.

She then looked down at her neck. She saw that it was some kind of necklace. **(A.N: It looks like the necklace that Tsunade gave him. But it's not that one. It just looks like it.)** So she decided to ask him what it was.

"Naruto, what's that?"

"Well, it's a special necklace made of Crystal Gem. It will protect you when the _time_ comes."

"Huh? How?"

"You will see one day. Touka-chan, there is something I want to tell you."

The girl kept looking at him. But Naruto told nothing just looking at her in silence for awhile.

At last he said "I-I ... um ... I ... I love you, Touka-chan." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I loved you since the day I saw you. But I d-"

"I love you, too, Naruto."

Both of them stopped talking. Cerulean blue eyes staring into the pure purple eyes. They moved closer and closer until their lips met each other. Her hands started to travel to the back of his head and ruffled his soft hair. Naruto's hands also travel to her cheeks and cupped them.

After awhile later, the two of them separated from each other for air. They kept looking into each other's eyes. His hands were on her cheeks. Hers were still on the back of his hair. "Why did it take so long for you to tell me this?" said Touka softly.

"I was ... afraid."

Naruto pulled her face towards him again and kissed her passionately. The two of them enjoyed their little moment until something interrupted them.

"Ahem Ahem ..." said someone from the back of Naruto.

The two of them quickly separated from kissing each other and stood up immediately. The two of them looked who it was and saw it was no other than Konohamaru.

"Why are you two sucking each other's face in the middle of the bridge?" asked Konohamaru.

The two of them turned bright red.

Then another girl came running towards them. She stopped beside Konohamaru. She kept staring at Naruto. Finally she whispered something. "Naruto Onii-chan ..."

"Hey Hinami-chan, long time no see." he walked towards the girl.

The girl was frozen at her place. She kept staring at the place where Naruto was standing before. When he reached her, he put his hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up.

Naruto then kneeled down to her eye level. "I am sorry for leaving you..." he said softly.

The girl suddenly hugged him.

"Naruto Onii-chan, don't leave us again." said the crying girl.

He hugged the girl back. "Don't worry. I will come back after I have finished everything."

"You promise?" she asked while sobbing.

"Yeah ... I promise." he said as he released her. The two of them separated. Hinami wiped out the tears on her cheeks.

"Anyway, what were you and Touka Onee-chan doing?" asked Hinami.

The two of them turned tomato red.

"Just some weird thing." replied Konohamaru.

"Weird thing?" asked Hinami.

"Yeah, they two were sucking each other's faces."

A slight blush appeared on Hinami's cheeks.

Touka smacked the boy on the head.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"For not being quiet."

Naruto turned towards Konohamaru. "How is the training?"

"I was able to cut the waterfall. But still ... I can't add my wind nature to Rasengan."

"Nah, ... you will do it one day." he said with a thumb up.

Touka then asked "How did your hair turned half red?"

Naruto hair was no longer pure blond. Half of his hair turned red spiky one.

"I don't know too. About last week, when I woke up, I saw my hair turned red."

 _'You looks better with that red hair.' thought Touka._

Naruto stood up and said "Thanks. Man,... I hate to say this but I have to go back now. So see ya." Naruto then started to walk away from them.

He turned around towards them and waved at them. He then disappeared in a red flash.

 _'Be careful Naruto.'_

 **The Next Day  
**

It was early in the morning. There was no one but the manager at the coffee shop. Two people came in and sat at a table. The older man was a bulky man with a large nose and a wide chin. The other boy is white haired boy with stitching threads on his hands.

The two of them sat down and ordered a cup of coffee and sandwich.

When the manager came back and placed their orders, the older customer asked "Can I see the manager?"

"I am the manager." replied Yoshimura.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's fine. So you need a word with me?"

"O-Oh yes. Keneki... Ken and Naruto ... Uzu ... maki. Naruto Uzumaki. They used to work here, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where they are?"

"We haven't seen or heard anything from then since we lost contact with them about 2 months ago." replied the manager. "I don't know if this will be of any help to you or not, but Kaneki-kun had recently undergone an organ transplantation. Apparently, he wasn't doing very well. And Naruto only worked here to earned some money. I think he had enough money."

"Um..."

The young boy kept eating his sandwich. The man thought for awhile and he finally asked "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"I am not sure. Have we ever met?" asked the manager again.

The man noticed something and smiled. He then said "I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

He then stood up and drank his coffee. "We're grateful for the help. Let's go Juuzou."

He then took out a wallet and paid the bill. He then walked towards the door.

The boy cheerfully got up from his chair and said "Thanks! It's really delicious." as he followed the older man.

The man stopped in front of the door. "The coffee ... was quite good."

He then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"We'll be back."

 **With Touka**

She was sitting at her class with her friend, Yoriko. Touka was gazing outside through the window.

"Moving?" asked the girl.

"They said they are renovating the whole building."

"Well, then, do you want to live with us until they're done?" asked Yoriko cheerfully.

"Thanks, but I'm going to my brother's place."

"Aw, I thought I was going to be able to cook for you everyday." said the girl disappointedly.

"Sorry." Touka said with a smile.

"Anyway, where did you get that?" asked the girl as she pointed the necklace.

Touka blushed slightly. "Oh,... this ... um..."

Yoriko noticed that. "Oh, I get it! Your boyfriend gave you that, didn't he?" teased Yoriko.

Touka became bright red and said nothing. Yoriko just giggled.

Unknown to them, two investigators were watching them from somewhere else.

 **At Anteiku**

 **With Manager**

He was standing in front of a window and gazing outside. Looking at the children who were playing at the playground.

 _'So, Naruto-kun was right. The investigators are going to take us out.'  
_

 **With Others  
**

"Geez, why there are so many people today?" asked Nishika.

"It's good, isn't it?" replied Roma.

"All right, until Touka comes back, we'll manage as best we can!" said Nishiki. He then walked towards the tables to serve customers. He then looked back at Roma. "Roma ... don't break any dishes!"

All the waiters and waitress there tried their best to serve their customers.

 _'Man ... I wish I could use my shadow clones.'_

 **In the Evening**

 **With Touka**

She and Yoriko were standing on a bridge where she and Naruto had their first kiss. Both of them were in their school uniforms. It's was snowing above them.

"What are your dreams for the future?" asked Yoriko.

"Dreams for the future?"

She thought for awhile. "I haven't put much thought into it. What about you, Yoriko?"

"To become a chef!"

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks! So what's your dream job?"

"My dream, huh?" she thought with a slight blush.

"HUH!? Don't tell me it's to marry your boyfriend!"

Touka blushed. "What!? It's not something like that. There are ... a few things I'd like to try."

"Like what? Tell me!"

"Being a school teacher or running a coffee shop."

"A coffee shop? You mean like Anteiku?"

"Yeah ..."

"I'd definitely work at your shop!"

"All right."

The two girls walked down to the bridge to return to their home.

 **With Marude**

"I read over your report." he said as he sat on a couch in front of an investigator.

"Do you have any conclusive evidence?"

The investigator just looked at him.

"Your instincts?" asked the man with a deadpan look.

The investigator said nothing. Just kept staring at the Head.

The Head then sighed. "Man ... You're not Kureo, are you? It's possible that 20th Ward investigators had been fooled this whole time. I gathered new men there."

"I expected no less, Maru. You work fast." finally the investigator said.

"Say what you want."

 **At Night At Anteiku**

"What!?" Touka, Nishiki and Roma shouted.

"Yomo-san once worked at Anteiku?" asked Touka.

"Never would've guessed." said Nishiki.

"He was really good at making coffee. His customer skill were on other the hand ..." said Irimi.

Touka and Nishiki nodded.

"Touka, are you finished packing?" asked Yomo.

"I still have a little left to do."

"We'll take things from here."

"Thank you very much. Let's go Hinami, Konohamaru."

The two of them nodded and followed the girl.

Yomo and the manager walked inside the office. The two of them sat down in front of each other.

"What about you, Yoshimura-san?"

"I need to tie up some loose ends. I'd like to ask you to watch over the others."

"Very well."

After awhile, Touka, Hinami and Konohamaru walked out of the shop. Yomo and the manager followed her.

The three just happily looked around the surrounding. It was snowing.

"Yomo-kun, it's up to you now."

"Right" he said as he walked to them.

"Let's go." said the man and started to walk towards the van. The three others followed him.

When the vans had left. The investigators surrounded the shop. Preparing to attack.

Shinohara walked towards the door and entered the shop.

"Wow .. I think we'll get some accumulation tonight." said the man.

"Welcome." greeted the manager.

The man sat down at the bar. And the manager started to make two cups of coffee.

"Mind if I join you?" asked the manager.

"Of course not."

The manager put the cup in front of the man. And he sat down beside him.

"Thank you." the customer said. He then tasted the coffee. "That's good."

"Thank you very much." said the manager as he enjoyed his coffee.

"Is this because you are using a different beans?"

"While that maybe true, it's more than just that."

The investigator looked at him.

"The way the beans are roasted, how they're brewed and even the water used can change the flavor."

"Really?"

"My own personal belief ... is that the way you approach each bean is what matters the most in bringing out its flavor."

"Approach?"

"Yes. Your approach must vary depending on the bean. Even if you use expensive beans, the coffee won't turn out well without the proper care."

The investigator looked down at his coffee.

"Give the right treatment, even cheap beans can be brewed to bring out their special qualities." continued the manager.

The investigator nodded. "Indeed. That's quite profound."

"Not at all."

The investigator drank his coffee. And stood up. "That's was delicious." He then took out his wallet.

"It's on the house."

"Oh, but I couldn't ..."

The two of them stared each other for a while. The investigator then smiled. "Well then, if you insist."

He walked towards the door. "Thanks for the treat." The investigator then left the room.

The investigator took one last look at the shop and started to walk away.

Koma and Irimi walked towards the manager.

"We have disposed all the documents." said Koma.

"Thanks."

"We'll be with you till the very end." said Irimi.

 **Somewhere with Marude**

"I ask for your permission to terminate the Owl." said Marude.

"And the target location?" the other man asked.

"Yes, sir. A shop in the 20th Ward, by the name of Anteiku."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **At first I was planning to tell you guys about the plan of Naruto and Kurama. But I think I will tell you later. I changed my mind while I was writing me this chapter. So, you guys will have to wait more chapters to know what that _plan_** **is**. **But I told some hints here. I hope you guys noticed that. Oh and the next update will be a little late. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	21. The Anteiku Raid

**Sorry this take so long. I was busy a little. This chapter is also a little hard to write for me. Oh and one more thing. I added a little more to my chapter 18 and changed the love scene. Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

 **Xo Lucus - I can't PM you so I will just say from here. I have some plans about other crossovers (Naruto/Fairy Tail, Naruto/Attack on Titan, etc). But it is one of the secrets of my other story so I can't tell much about it right now. And those crossovers will come only after my final exam. After that final exam, I will be able to enjoy 6-months long holidays. And also, I have never watched Bleach and Hunter X Hunter before. So maybe I will watch those animes during summer and I may add those to my list. It might really be a cool idea. Anyway, Thanks for the review. ;)**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 31/1/2019  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Anteiku Raid**

 **In Front of Anteiku**

The CCG police started to move forward. They then took their position to for the raid. A squad gathered in front of the Anteiku. They then readied to attack aiming at the stairs.

They then heard the door lock opened. The police squad started to sweat. Two people came down the stairs. One of them is a man and the other is a woman. The police fell back a little.

A man was wearing a red mask with long white coat while the woman was wearing a black long coat with wolf mask.

"Welcome." both of them said.

The police started to shoot towards them. The man jumped towards the two police and kicked them he started to kill the police. While the woman ran towards another group of police and sliced them.

One by one, the two of them took out the police. Later, only a few of them were left.

"Don't lose your cool! There are only two of them!" shouted a police.

The female ghoul was surrounded by the police. "Just two, he says."

"Pretty dim-witted, huh?" said the man as he dashed beside her.

The two of them jumped up to each buildings. There were an army of ghouls in white coats with red masks and black coats with wolf masks.

"The Owl is not our only enemy?" asked a police.

"T-That's ... the Devil Ape. And the Black Dog."

"Men, you haven't gone soft on me, have you?" asked the Ape leader.

"NO!" replied the Ape gang.

"Go and die for me, all of you." said the Black Dog.

"Right!" replied her gang.

"Go wild." said the Ape.

The Apes and the Dogs jumped down and started to kill the investigators. The investigators shoot them back. But it wasn't effective enough. One by one the 1st Division is starting to get destroyed.

"The 1st Division is engaging and they are fighting the Devil Apes and the Black Dobers!" someone said through radio to the headquarter.

"The Black Dobers? You mean it's not Aogiri?" asked an investigator.

"Cheif Washu!"

"Have the 1st Division stand fast and split the enemy. The 2nd and 3rd will focus on picking off any strays. Investigator Marude, you're in the command of both division." said the chief.

"Roger." replied the man.

"Hachikawa, 3rrd Division." said someone through radio.

"What is it?" asked Marude.

"Marude-san, please let me have the Black Dog." said the man through radio.

"Did you read that? Mogan, you take the Devil Apes." ordered Marude.

"Roger, boy" answered the man through radio.

"Hachikawa, don't do anything crazy!"

"Copy that."

 **With the Devil Apes**

The Devil Apes jumped down towards the police and started to kill them. The leader picked up a dead man's head and crushed it.

"Next."

"Higher ... Mind!" someone shot a big cannon towards the group of Apes. The Apes tried to dodge the shot but only their leader could avoid it. All other Apes got hit directly.

"Hey, now ... That could hurt someone, you know." said the Ape.

"Go back to your own mountain ... you big ape." said the newcomer.

"Unfortunately, this is my mountain."

 **With the Black Dogs**

The Black Dogs were jumping from buildings from buildings hunting down the police.

But someone shot them with yellow crystal shots. All of them got hit and fell to the ground. Only one survived. She stood up from the ground again.

"Hey, long time no see,... Black Dog." said the newcomer.

"Woof, woof."

 **In Front of the Main Force**

Someone jumped down in front of them and made a crater. Smoke formed around him. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a man in a long white coat.

"He's here." said Washu.

The man turned his head and looked at them. His eyes had already turned red.

The Investigators started to sweat and readied their positions.

"The act of taking from others is tantamount to evil. From the moment we are born, we are nothing but pararsites. Life is nothing more than a succession of sins." Some kind of mask coated around the man's face. Spikes came out from his back.

"Life is evil itself. I am conscious that I am evil." Another big arms appeared from his shoulders.

"The same applies to you all." He turned around at the Investigators.

"Now come and kill me."

 **With Touka,Hinami and Konohamaru  
**

Hinami and Konohamaru were sleeping on their respective couch. Touka was just watching news on TV. She saw that CCG was raiding Anteiku. Her eyes widened. She quickly wore her coat and ran towards the door and opened it. But someone blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" asked the man.

"Anteiku of course! Don't you see!?"

"It's over."

"Over!? We're just going to let them die!?"

She clenched her fists. "Didn't we always help each other at Anteiku!? What will happen to the manager!? What will happen to Irimi-san and Koma-san!?"

"They ... were always looking for a sense of stability in their lives. They have taken many lives and committed many sins. But by meeting Yoshimura-san, they came to realize the weight of their actions. Nonetheless, no matter how much their hearts had changed, their sins so they needed to be punished."

"Punished?"

"This fight is part of their punishment. Both of them and those with them."

"What about me!? I have killed too! I've killed plenty of people, out of both necessity and frustration! I also... I also need to be punished, don't I?"

She walked pass him and started to run towards Anteiku.

 _'Why ... Why? Why are they all leaving? ...'_ She thought about Koma, Irimi and the manager. _'... my promise to Yuriko...'_ She then thought about Yoriko. Tears welled up in her eyes. _'.. Aal of it ... all of it is going away... I can't take it anymore.'_ She then thought about Naruto. _'Not anyone else ...'  
_

 **With Kaneki**

He was standing and watching what was happening from a roof top.

"You and that damn brooding look on your face..." someone said from behind.

Kaneki looked back and saw it was his friend, Nishiki. "Nishio-senpai.."

"It's been a while, huh, Kaneki?"

The two of them sat down on the edge.

"I got a message from Yomo. He took Touka, Hinami and Konohamaru to a safe place." said Nishiki. "It's all gonna end so suddenly, just like this, huh? The daily life we took for granted was taken from us in an instant."

Kaneki just remained silent. "that old man is something. He'd even wipe your ass if you let him. Old Devil Ape and Irimi-san were a pain in the ass, too. They left the nastiest taste in my mouth."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kaneki.

"Me? I am gonna run away, of course."

"So..."

"I'm going to go see Kimi one last time, then I am gone. I can't have her waiting."

Nishiki then stood up. "Tell me, Kaneki ... there's no need for you to wear that, is there?" asked Nishiki.

"I won't let you go." said someone from behind.

Kaneki looked back. "Tsukiyama-san?"

"Can't you see how many of them there are?"

"I;m well aware of the risk."

"In that case..." his kagune appeared from his back. "You can die right here!"

The man rushed towards Kaneki. He started to strike Kaneki.

"Have you lost sight of yourself!?" He kept striking Kaneki. But Kaneki kept dodging those.

"I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of me eating you!"

Kaneki jumped up to avoid it. The man jumped up towards Kaneki. Kaneki just knocked him out.

"Thanks you for coming and stopping me, Tsukiyama-san."

He picked up his mask. "But I can't stand not being able to do anything anymore." He then jumped down.

 **With the Main Force**

The Owl started towards the police. All the police were sweating.

"F-Fir-!" the Owl killed the man who just shouted. Spikes shot out from the Owl's body and killed the police. Squad by squad the Owl killed.

Another squad rushed towards him and shot him. He shot back with his spikes. Only one was left. He walked towards the lying police. "T-This is what SSS-rated means?" The man said frightfully. "How are we ... supposed to ..." The Owl was about to strike him. But two people in front of him and cut his arms.

The Owl quickly regenerated his arms.

"It's a shame. I wish you could have served Iwa some of your delicious coffee, too." said one of the newcomers.

 **With Akira**

She and her squad were killing the remaining Apes.

One of them rushed towards Takizawa and slammed him to the wall. He block it with his quinque.

"Takizawa! It's too early for you to go down!" shouted Akira.

"Shut up I am just warming up!" He then kicked the Ape. Someone then shot the Ape and killed him.

"I won't let myself get in the way." said Takizawa while panting.

One by one the Apes were starting to thin down in number.

 **With the Ape King**

"Higher ... Mind!" the investigator shot his cannon towards the Ape.

The Ape kept avoiding and hid behind a building. "Sheesh! This guy won't shut up when he shoots!"

The man walked towards the building and started to search the Ape. Energy gathered around his cannon.

The Ape came out from his hiding and rushed towards the man.

"Compress!" the man shot his cannon directly towards the Ape.

The Ape used his tail to change his direction. But this time the blast expanded and hit him. "What is this!?"

"Diffuse!" he started to shoot continuously.

The Ape avoided them. "What's this?"

"You managed to evade my Higher Mind?"

"Special investigators sure are powerful." muttered the Ape. He then saw the investigator's quinque was connected to his suitcase.

"However, ... the Devil Ape has victory in sight!"

 **With the Black Dog**

She jumped up to avoid the strikes.

"Just go down quietly already!" said the investigator as he shot his yellow shards.

The Black Dog just avoided them. She crouched down to the ground.

"You rotten, low-born mongrel."

"This mongrel is the one who's going to end you, you ... man-grel!"

 **With the Ape King**

He continuously attacked the investigator in order to put the link between the suitcase and his cannon. Finally his tail hit the link. He then kicked the investigator. The investigator kneeled down against a wall.

"Now die, Investigator!" the Ape rushed towards him to end him.

"Right back at you!" the investigator's cannon transformed and he hit the Ape with his cannon.

"I will put you down quietly!" He then shot his cannon. It pierced through the Ape's stomach. Blood splashed from the King . Then the Ape King fell to the ground.

"We homo sapiens will never lose to you inferior apes."

He walked towards the lying King to end him. But something sliced his cannon in half.

"My angel!" The red tail then hit the back of his neck and the man fell down unconscious.

The King saw who it was and smiled. "Ka.. neki"

 **With the Black Dog**

The two investigators rushed towards the Black Dog and sliced her with their swords. But she jumped up towards a building. Hachikawa shot his shards towards the Dog. So she kept jumping up the building. When the shootings stopped, she stood in front of a room.

"She's strong. This is what it means to be SS-rated?"

"Look at you with your worthless expressions. And you with your cocky swordplay."

A door opened behind her. A old woman came out. "What's going on? What's all the racket?"

The Black Dog looked at her. "A-A ghoul!" said the woman frightfully.

"A civilian! Captain Hirako!" shouted the young investigator worriedly.

"Blow her and the old hag away!" said the man. He then shot his yellow shards towards them.

"Damn you, old woman!" said the ghoul as she covered the old woman with her body.

The shards hit her and the ghoul fell down from the building.

 _'I have grown soft, haven't I?' thought the ghoul._ She closed her eyes and prepared to die.

A tri-pronged kunai went pass through her. In a red flash, someone appeared beside her and carried her bridal style. The two of them reappeared back at the wall where the kunai hit.

 _'What the hell is that?' thought the grey haired investigator._

The newcomer was standing on the wall. He then jumped down to the ground and put the woman down softly.

He then stood up. "I hate it when people hurt my friends." He turned around. "You wanna know what I do to those people?" He took out a tri-pronged kuani and went into his fighting stance.

"I don't know who the hell you are. But I won't let you get in my way." said the man as he aimed his quinque towards the newcomer. The young investigator went back a little.

"What wrong?" asked the man.

"T-That's ... the Kitsune."

 **With the Owl**

The investigators kept striking at the Owl continuously. Some kind of yellow rocket hit the Owl and destroyed his whole left arm.

"Houji?"

The said man nodded.

The Owl's left arm regenerated. "What the hell? His regeneration power."

The Owl spun himself and shoot the shards towards the investigators. The investigators used their quinques to block them.

"Maru, where is Juuzou?" asked Shinohara.

"I have already sent him." replied the man through radio.

The white hair kid then jumped up from the bridge and started striking the Owl. The Owl couldn't even block some of his attacks and got hit in many places.

The kid them jumped away from the Owl. "Good evening."

 **With the Kitsune**

He knocked out all the investigator and reappeared in front of Irimi.

He picked her up. "Let's go."

"Na...Naruto"

The two of them disappeared and reappeared back in an old building. He put the woman down next to her friend, Koma. "For god's sake, .. Thanks to you the whole plan is ruined." she said to Naruto. Naruto just smiled behind his mask and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, now, they rescued us after all." said the man.

"Naruto-kun, you are going back, huh?" asked the woman.

He nodded and ran away from them.

 **With the Owl**

He kept playing defense. The boy's attack were so fast that he couldn't even make an attack. The only thing he could do was to block.

The other investigators were just watching him.

"Juuzou! Don't dart around!" shouted Shinohara.

But the boy didn't listen. He kept fighting and laughing happily.

 _'Juuzou isn't skilled with coordinated attacks.' thought the man worriedly. "There is no need for it." said a man behind him. He then walked pass him._ "Mado?" _"You are thinking too hard about this. Not every enemy can be defeated with calculated moves. You just need to understand your comrades completely. Then you can let them loose at your target. That's what I did when we were still partners, rememeber?"_

The man then disappeared.

The investigator then smiled. "Man, he could've at least been more tactful about it."

The ghoul kicked the boy and the boy was sent back to Shinohara.

"Juuzou, Charge in there!"

The two partners charged at the Owl and started to attack him. The Owl can't even make a move. The two of them kept striking him without even a break.

"Incredible." said an investigator who was watching them fight.

Iwa and Houji also started to help them.

The four investigators surrounded the Owl.

"What are Hirako and Morgan doing?" asked Shinohara.

"They took on the Eyepatch and the Kitsune." one of them answered.

"Are they all right?"

"Yes. Only their quinques were destroyed."

The Owl jumped up the building. "Don't let him escape!" said the man.

The ghoul looked at the city from the top. "Kaneki-kun. Naruto-kun..."

Someone struck him from the back and the ghoul fell down.

"I won't let you escape." said the white haired boy.

 **With the Eyepatch**

He was running towards the main force to help the manager. But the police didn't let him go freely. The police were shooting towards him. But he blocked it using his tails. And He got closer and closer to the manager.

"The 2nd and 3rd Divisions' main forces have been neutralized. It's the eyepatched ghoul!" said an investigator.

"Send 4th Division after him." ordered Washu.

 **With the Owl**

The Owl kicked Juuzou and the was sent flying back towards Shinohara. He caught the boy from the leg.

"Throw me back like this!" said the boy. The man threw him towards the ghoul. The boy started to attack the Owl continuously. Another investigator also helped him from the back.

The Owl was starting to get defeated. Shinohara and Iwa rushed towards the Owl to strike him. But the Owl blocked it with his left hand. Juuzou then appeared from behind and cut it off.

Houji then rushed towards the man and struck him in the stomach. The Owl knelt down to the ground.

Iwa sliced him again from the left side. The Owl couldn't even regenerate anymore.

Shinohara then sliced him through the shoulder. The ghoul fell down to ground. The ghoul used his only right arm to hit Shinohara. The man blocked it using his kagune.

Juuzou then came rushing towards them and cut his right arm off. Blood splashed out from his arm.

Shinohara then sliced his mask and the ghoul fell down to the ground in the pool of blood. He was still breathing but couldn't move anymore.

This was his last moment. The man then stopped breathing.

"This is Shinohara."

"Yeah?" someone replied through radio.

"Owl extermination ... complete."

Everyone started to cheer.

 **With the Eyepatch**

He was still running towards the manager. But he stopped running when he saw something. He kept staring what in front of him. A man walked in front of him.

"This is Amon, 4th Division. I have encountered the Eyepatch." he reported.

"Roger, be careful Amon" said Marude.

 **With Shinohara's squad**

They kept staring at the dead Owl. But something happened. Something crashed in front of them with a red flash. The thing in front of them roared.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed another rampaging Owl.

"Two of them!?" asked Shinohara.

The new Owl is bigger and have 2 more extra limps. "Grrrr...!"

 **With the Kitsune  
**

He was running towards Kaneki to help him. He ran pass Anteiku. He saw many dead bodies lying in the streets. They were both ghouls and investigators.

He suddenly saw something white near Anteiku and he stopped running. He then ran towards the place where he saw the white thing. He ran into a narrow street between Anteiku and other building.

He saw someone in long black coat. The guy was facing at the other direction.

He took out a kuani from his back pouch and went into his fighting stance.

The man turned around and looked at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki ... it's has been so long that we haven't seen each other."

Naruto just smiled. "So, _he_ was right. You really are alive."

" _He_?" asked the man confusedly.

"Zetsu, he told me everything ..."

 **With the Owl**

The Owl started to kill one investigator after another. Only Juuzou was left. The Owl jumped towards Juuzou and struck him with his limb.

The boy closed his eyes and prepared to get hit. But it never hit him. Someone blocked it for him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Shinohara blocked it for him. The man spat some blood.

"Shinohara-san?"

The man fell down in front of him and died.

The Owl hit the boy. He was sent back to the steel rods and those rods broke his ankle. He saw that blood started to flow from Shinohara's body.

The Owl prepared to strike the man again. His eyes widened. Juuzou ran towards the man but he fell down because of his broken ankle.

The Owl's spike hit the man and pierced his stomach. The Owl roared again.

The boy's body started to shake. Tears fell down from his eyes. He then screamed.

 **Other CCG's Forces**

Ghouls wearing red cloaks jumped down from buildings and they started killing the investigators. The investigators had no choice but to fall back. Some of them shot back. But most of them died.

Two men were standing on the rooftop. One of them is wearing a white coat with half red mask which covered his mouth. The other was wearing a red cloak with full white mask. "Let's go Noro." said a man in white coat. The two of them jumped down.

 **With the Eyepatch**

"May I pass?" asked the ghoul.

"No, you may not." replied the investigator.

 **With Akira**

Her squad has been losing. More and more ghouls were coming towards them.

"Just how many of them are there!?" asked Takizawa. The boy kept shooting at the ghouls.

"Takizawa! Don't let them past this point!"

"Yeah!"

"Investigator Mado?" said Washu through radio.

"Yes." she replied.

"Support the 4th Division."

"But, if we do that, the man fore will ..."

"It doesn't matter. Go."

"Copy."

 **With Juuzou**

He didn't surrendered he kept attacking the Owl. He threw his knife towards the Owl. The Owl looked at him. He then threw more knives towards the Owl. The Owl just laughed and said "That tickles."

The boy used his quinque to aid him to stand up. He walked towards the Owl and sliced him. But it didn't even make a scratch at the Owl.

The Owl hit him back. The boy was sent flying back.

The boy kept attacking the Owl but the Owl kept deflecting his attacks.

 **With the Eyepatch**

He rushed towards the investigator and started striking him. The investigator kept blocking the ghoul. The ghoul used his tails to slam him from above but the investigator blocked it.

The investigator then quickly swung his quinique. The ghoul jumped back to dodge it.

A large block of brick fall down behind the ghoul. He used his tails to destroy it.

The investigator then saw his comrades behind him. _'He saved them?' thought Amon. 'Just what are you up to?'_

"If possible, I'd rather not fight you. However..." said the Eyepatch. The ghoul rushed towards the investigator and hit him with his tail. The investigator was sent flying back.

The investigator got up again. He picked up his large quinque. He pressed a button in his quinque. The quinque started to transform into large spear.

 **With Takizawa**

Everyone in his squad has been killed by the ghoul with white coat. The boy started to tremble.

"Houji's subordinate." said the ghoul as he walked towards him.

The boy aimed his gun towards the ghoul. "Oh?"

Tears fall down from his eyes. He shouted and shot his gun towards the ghoul.

The ghoul grabbed him from the neck. "Where is Houji?"

"Houji-san ... will not be beaten by the likes of you!"

"Is that right?"

He threw the boy and someone ate him.

There was an orange haired boy behind him. "Seido-san?" The ghouls head turned around.

 **With the Eyepatch**

Amon ran towards the ghoul and started to strike him continuously. The ghoul used his tails to block it. But the man's quinque started to hit the ghoul in many places. The ghoul jumped back.

The man rushed towards him again to pierce him using his spear. The ghoul combined his tails to block it. The two of them separated from each other again.

The Eyepatch closed his eyes and removed his mask.

The investigator just looked at him. When he reopened his eyes, he revealed that he was a one eyed ghoul too.

"May I ... ask your name?" asked Kaneki.

"Amon, Amon Koutarou."

 _'If we have met in the other way, ... I would have enjoyed a long talk with you.' thought the investigator._

The two of them rushed towards each other for their final attack.

The two went pass each other. Amon's quinque broke and he fell down to the ground.

For Kaneki, he knelt down to the ground and spat some blood. "I have to hurry to .. Anteiku..."

He tried his best to stood up and started to walk towards Anteiku. He then fell down to the ground unconscious.

 **With Juuzou**

The boy walked towards the Owl and punched him. But he didn't have no strength and the boy fell down. The ghoul punched him and he was sent to the steel rods again.

The boy stood up again but this time he fell. But before he could hit the ground, someone grabbed him and put him down softly.

"You are here." said the ghoul.

The newcomer put down his black suitcase.

 **With Remaining Special Investigators**

The investigators were surrounded by the ghouls led by Naki.

"This doesn't look so good." said one of them.

"Understood." replied the other one to the radio.

The man then smiled.

"It sounds like Arima's on the scene." said the man.

"Huh?" asked the ghoul.

"Boy, I guess we can't back down now, can we?" said one investigator.

 **With Arima**

He shot his electric gun towards the Owl. But the Owl avoided it. The Owl ran around to avoid his attack. He then shot his shards towards the investigator.

The investigator dashed towards the Owl to avoid those. His quinque turned into a sword and sliced the ghouls hand. The ghoul screamed in pain.

He used his shards to shoot the investigator but the investigator just ran around to avoid those. Electrical ball gathered at the tip of his sword and shot it towards the Owl.

The Owl got hit and screamed in pain. His hand then regenerated. The man picked up another of his suitcase.

Black spikes appeared from the roof and started to hit the Owl. The Owl tried to avoid those. But the man kept shooting the electric balls towards the Owl. The Owl shot his shards towards the investigator.

His black quinque transformed into a shield and protected him.

The Owl jumped towards him and struck his shield. His shield broke. The man jumped back to avoid it.

The Owl then used his hand to pierce the man. But he dodged it and cut his hand.

The Owl screamed in frustration.

The Owl then jumped from the building. The investigator shot his electric balls but those didn't hit the Owl.

The investigator also jumped and followed the Owl.

He shot his electric balls again. He missed again.

The Owl landed on the ground and killed the investigators surrounding him. He started to run away.

The investigator was just hanging down from the building with a rope.

 **With CCG**

They started to kill the ghouls again. And the ghouls thin down in number. Some ghouls started to run away. The police tried their best to kill the ghouls. One by one, the ghouls died. And CCG started to win.

 **With Naruto**

He rushed towards the man to strike him. But two _evolved_ white zetsu appeared and blocked his attack.

"Don't worry. I will kill _you,_ again." said Naruto.

"Zetsu, you just rest. I will handle him." said the man calmly.

The man unwrapped the bandage around his right eye.

He opened his eye and revealed a three tomoe Sharingan. The eyes spun to form the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto suddenly looked down and jumped back. The man grabbed a sword with his left arm. He ran towards Naruto and started to attack him. Naruto countered it with his kunai.

 _'Shit ... I can't look at him.'_

The man quickly swung his sword and Naruto jumped back to avoid it. He felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw it was a paper bomb.

It exploded and Naruto jumped up to avoid the blast. He kicked the wall and jumped towards the man. Naruto pierced the man's heart with his wind chakra coated kunai. The man spat some blood and fell down to the ground.

Suddenly, Naruto's heart started to ache. The sun symbol in his right palm disappeared. He held his heart and screamed in pain. He then fell down to the ground. _'What's happening to me?'_

The man appeared from the shadows and walked in front of him. _'I still need two more years for Kotoamatsukami. But this will work for now ...'_

 **With Kaneki**

He was unconsciously lying on the floor. His eyes then opened and got up from the floor. He looked around. "Anteiku?"

"Coffee is surprisingly hard to make, isn't it?" asked someone. He walked towards Kaneki from the shadows into the light.

"Yo Kaneki." said the boy.

Kaneki's eyes widened.

"Hide ..."

He quickly covered his left eye.

"Kaneki. I knew."

Kaneki looked at him.

"Yeah, I knew."

Blood splashed a little.

Hide drank his coffee. "Eh .. this one isn't good too."

He saw that his friend was still covering his eyes and looking down.

"Thinking back on everyone in Anteiku, I really admired how everyone seemed to be so full of life. You were part of that too. I kinda felt like I was the only one being left out. So I decided to help out however I could."

"But things didn't turn out well... Kaneki, don't shoulder the burden all by yourself. You are always doing for others."

Kaneki had already uncovered his eye. "Yeah." he said with a smile.

The boy walked towards Kaneki. He couldn't stand up well. He used the table beside him to help him.

"You know, Kaneki, you've gotten pretty famous."

"'Eyepatch' they call you!" he said as he covered his left eye. Kaneki smiled a little."You doing it for ladies?"

Kaneki then laughed a little. More blood splashed from his wound. Hide fell down to the floor.

His friend looked at Hide. "Hide?" he asked worriedly.

Hide just smiled. "I ran into a little trouble out there..."

Kaneki grabbed his friend. "Hide..."

"Kaneki ... let's go home."

 **With Touka**

She kept running towards Anteiku. She saw that the area around Anteiku had turned something red. She started to get worried and ran faster.

When she reached there, she slowed down. She walked in front of the shop. She then fell to her knees. She clenched her fists. "Why? why ..." Tears flow down from her eyes.

Anteiku was on fire. The building has already burnt down. She then saw Kaneki walked out of it. He was carrying someone. He was walking towards a street. She stood up and ran after him. But the blocks fell onto her. She fell down to the ground. But someone destroyed those with his red crystal shards.

She stood up again. She then saw Naruto walked out of a street. His hair had completely turned red spiky. He walked beside Kaneki. Touka ran towards them. But she stopped. She has been running the whole time. She was panting heavily.

The two of them were standing in front of the CCG's main force.

Touka walked towards them. But someone blocked her on her way.

"Yomo-san. .."

"I'm sorry."

"Yoshimura-san asked me to do this one last job for him."

She fell to her knees.

"Touka, All we can do is live on as we bear our loses."

Naruto and Kaneki kept walking through the police.

There were many dead bodies in the street. Some of the police saw them and aim them with their guns. But the two, ignored them. They kept walking.

"That's ... the Kitsune and Eyepatch." reported an investigator.

"Yeah, understood." replied the Marude.

"How shall we deal with this?" asked Marude.

The two kept walking. The police around them just look at them.

The two stopped when they saw a man. A man standing in front of them was holding a black suitcase. He then walked towards the two. Kaneki put his friend down.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have some bad news. I may not be able to write a lot. So I think you will have to wait really long for t** **he next chapter. What do you think about the difference between _evolved_ Zetsu and _Sharingan_ Zetsu? I hope you guys liked it. I think you guys noticed one thing. Where did the manager go? What do you guys think about it? I made lots of revelations ... I guess. Anyway,** **see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	22. The Quinx Squad

**Yo! This chapter is a little short. So I didn't take long. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 2/2/2019  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Quinx Squad  
**

Two years have passed since the CCG's raid on Anteiku. Although the atmosphere in Tokyo has changed due to the increased influence of the CCG, ghouls continued to pose problems especially the Aogiri Tree.

 **With an Unknown Investigator**

An investigator walked into a taxi. The driver drove the car. But the investigator kept listening to his music. The car continued to drive into a tunnel.

When they reached the middle of it, the investigator said "Stop the car."

"Huh? You want to get off here?"

"I am a ghoul investigator. You thought you could wash it off, did you? ..." asked the investigator. The driver started to sweat. "... The scent of blood."

The man drove the car again and the car crashed the tunnel wall. The investigator quickly jumped out of the car. He then landed on the ground.

The driver then walked out from his car with an iron tail behind him.

The investigator took out his sword. "That's your quinque, isn't it?"

The investigator rushed towards the ghoul. The ghoul used his tail to strike him. The investigator blocked it with his sword. _'A-rated. Or perhaps, B... Not torso'_

The tail then deflected his sword and his sword was sent away.

"You're unarmed now, human. I will devour you." The man ran towards the investigator. But someone shot the rockets towards the ghoul.

"Little Urie." said the newcomer as he walked towards the investigator.

"Shirazu. You hit me with that attack..." said Urie as he pointed a slight cut on his face.

"Hey, what happened to your quinque? Does it need repairing? Come on Squad leader, you can do better that that.." Shirazu started to tease.

"Shirazu."

"Huh?" said the boy as he turned back. Something pierced him through his chest and pinned him to the ground.

The boy grabbed the iron tail with both his hands. "Yaffy!" His right eye turned red.

The other investigator ran towards the man. His hand turned into a blade. "The Quinx squad ..."

The investigator cut the man's tail in half. His blade then sliced the man. The man fell down to the ground.

The other boy got up and walked towards Urie.

"That still counts as mine, you know." said the walking boy.

"Get real. I finished this one off, myself."

"We'll call it teamwork, then."

"You were tailing me and ambushed my mark."

"That hit of yours would've done nothing, if it hadn't been for me."

Unknown to them, the lying ghoul started to move. His tail regrew.

"You reall-"

The man struck his tail towards the two boys. But someone sliced it with his sword. "Don't drop your guard."

 **The Next Day**

 **At CCG's Meeting**

"Torso is under my investigation. And we'd be obliged if Mado squad focused their attention elsewhere. In fact, I heard that a recent case lasted for days, into suspected howling from ghouls, turned out to be nothing more than a stray dog." said an investigator.

"I guess we have been a bit sloppy lately." said the black and white haired investigator with a smile.

"That's no laughing matter, Sasaki. Those guys did nothing but eat into the budget, with very little reward to show for it."

"Let me exp-"

"That aside, the idea of including half human freaks in our investigations... You didn't even finish off the taxi driver last night, am I right? What reason did you have to let him live?"

"That's not wh-"

"Do I sense you getting soft on these ghouls? That would be so surprising for you, I guess. You are a ghoul, afte-"

Someone interrupted him. "First Class Investigator Shimoguchi. I'm the one in charge of training our subordinates. I will have him explain himself, later."

"First Class Investigator Mado! Perhaps your so-called training is lacking? I will say again, Torso is under my investigation."

"Watching your investigation progress at such a snail's pace, I couldn't help but sent out a life raft with a little aid."

The man gritted his teeth.

"Investigator Shimoguchi and Mado. That will be quite enough." Someone interrupted.

"As for the Torso investigation, both squads are to cooperate. My Hirako squad will keep tracking the Serpent and the Cat. That concludes today's meeting."

 **At Night With Unknown Person**

"The Serpent? Is that what they are calling me now?" the ghoul walked towards a lying man.

"Why do ghouls hunt us, anyway?" asked the man frightfully.

"And why should I explain to some worm who's about to die? Now tell me, have you heard of a ghoul named Torso?"

"Never heard of him ... I'm ..."

"Okay. Well, say good night, ..." the ghoul then killed the man.

 **With Sasaki**

He was cooking dinner for his team. A green haired girl was looking at him from behind.

"Where is Saiko?" asked Sasaki.

"Probably gaming in her room."

After cooking has finished, he called out "Saiko! Dinner's ready."

"Coming!" someone from upstairs replied.

Sasaki and the girl were sitting in their seats. Waiting for others to come.

"Thanks for cooking." said the girl.

"Sure. Go ahead and eat."

The girl ate the food. "It tastes great."

"Glad you like it." replied the boy.

Then two boys walked into the room and sat in their seats.

"Hey you're back, Dinner's read-" said Sasaki.

"Not hungry," said the yellow haired boy. He then walked away from them.

When another boy came, Sasaki said "Urie. About the investigation. ..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll bring Torso in, on my own. Please expense those receipts." said the boy as he threw the receipts. He then walked away from the table.

Sasaki just sighed. "You really don't want to work together on this, do you? Have it your way..." he clenched his fists. "I guess I'll just have to show those two what it means to mess with Haise Sasaki."

"Sensei?"

Sasaki then stood up. "Come on, Mutsuki! We're catching Torso! We've got to beat Urie and Shirazu to it!"

"H-Hai!" replied the girl.

"Just you watch, you rookies! You too, Shimoguchi! I'll show you just what Haise Sasaki's made of!"

 **With A Taxi Driver  
**

A girl went into a taxi. After she had sat down, the taxi started to drive.

"A message from Aogiri Tree. Torso." said an orange haired girl.

"A message?"

"Stop feeding so much. The Doves have their eyes on you."

"The CCG?"

"Have you heard of Quinx?"

"I have not."

"They are humans who carry the same abilities as ghouls. Please be more careful."

 _'Quinx... they sound just like you, Nii-san..."_

 **The Next Evening with Mutsuki**

She was sitting in front of a hospital. Thinking of what Sasaki said.

 _'Torso's feeding grounds seem to be concentrated near the victims' hospitals and within each one's radius. Let's split up and check them. But make sure not to engage anyone acting suspiciously, on your own.'  
_

She then looked around and saw a woman came out of a hospital. The woman was about to get into a taxi.

Mutsuki saw the taxi driver was smirking and her eyes widened. She then ran into the taxi before the other woman could. "Excuse me! I need a ride."

 **With Urie and Shirazu**

The two of them were riding a motor bike. They were searching the taxis.

"The city's filled with taxis!" said Shirazu.

"You're right ..." replied Urie. _'Just shut up and keep searching, idiot...'_

One of them's phone rang. And a message appeared. _'MUTSUKI: I'VE MADE CONTACT WITH_ _TORSO.'_

"What's it?" asked Shirazu.

"Make a U-turn!" ordered Urie.

 **With Mutsuki**

The taxi stopped in a middle of a street. There were no other taxi then theirs.

The driver then asked. "Excuse me, but..." He then grabbed her neck.

"Do I address you as... miss or sir?"

She struggled from his grip and kneed him to the gut. The man fell back. "Miss!?"

She then took out her daggers and sliced his eyes. "A Dove?"

She pierced his palm with her dagger but the man punched her in the face with another fist. He started to punch her again and again. "You're great. I think I might like you..."

Finally the punches stopped. Her body was now covered with her blood.

He then heard a vehicle coming and looked back. He quickly went back to the driver seat and drove towards them. The motorcycle dodge it and started to chase the taxi.

"What the hell, man? What the hell? I am not wearing a mask today, either."

 **With Two Boys on Motorcycle**

"Use your kagune to blow them!" ordered Urie.

"What?" His eyes changed red. "Just don't give me shit... if I miss!"

He then shoot the rockets. But none of them hit the taxi.

"Your aim is terrible."

"I told you, didn't I? You wanna be thrown off?"

Then a police car followed them. "You there on the bike and the taxi! Pull over!"

Urie signaled them.

The police car then drove towards the taxi and told them to pull over.

But a kagune appeared and killed the driver. The police car overturned.

The taxi driver then saw many investigators in front of him. He had no other choice but to stop.

The two boys also stopped. Suddenly a man came out of the taxi. He covered his face with his jacket. A tail suddenly shot towards them. Shirazu jumped up to avoid it. "You're easy pickings now!"

He then shot his rockets towards the man. Urie rushed towards him and sliced him with his kagune.

The two boys and the ghoul started to fight.

The green haired girl came out from the taxi. She couldn't fight. She fell down to her knees. She tried her best to take out her kagune but she couldn't. _'Look at them wielding their weapons. While mine won't even appear...' thought the girl disappointedly._

"He is regenerating too fast!" said one of the boy.

"Don't let up on your attacks. We will attack him together to take him in!"

But someone with green cloak killed all the other investigators. "I am afraid that won't happen." said the newcomer. Another person with cat mask jumped down from the bridge.

Another one then said "So, you two are from that Quinx squad, are you? Let's see your kagune, then."

"They're S-rated. The Serpent and the Cat..." said Urie.

"What?"

The Serpent then jumped towards Urie and kicked him. The boy blocked it with his blade. The ghoul quickly kicked him at the stomach and the boy was sent back to the wall. He then spat some blood. "Sorry but I never take it easy on Doves."

Shirazu shot his rockets at the Cat. The Cat just dodged those and suddenly appeared in front of Shirazu. "What are those? Pea shooters?" He then kicked the investigator in the face and he was sent back and spat some blood.

Urie tried to attack the man again. But the man kept dodging. He then kicked the boy in the stomach and the boy fell down to the ground. His kagune then disappeared. The man jumped back and landed on a crushed car.

"More like pigeons than Doves..." said the Cat.

The Serpent then saw a girl getting up. "Hey there, I didn't realize there were more of you."

Shirazu jumped up to save his friend. But the boy jumped up in front of him. "No, you don't." He kicked him and the investigator fell back to the ground.

Urie suddenly bit himself. He then started to eat himself. "What the hell are you doing!?" asked Shirazu.

"Eating to regenerate my kagune."

"Is this a joke? Okay, fun's over ..." said the Serpent.

His tail then struck at the girl. But someone cut it.

"Sensei?"said the girl.

"Retreat" he ordered and the girl ran towards her friends.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the Serpent.

The Sasaki than rushed towards the Serpent and started to attack him.

"Leave my students out of this!" he sliced the Serpent again and again. The man kept dodging.

The man then kicked him in the stomach and Sasaki fell to the ground.

"Man ... this is boring." said the Cat as he walked beside the Serpent.

A huge tailed appeared behind the Serpent and the tailed struck towards the three investigators.

But someone appeared in front of them and blocked the huge tail with his sword.

"Yo, Am I late?" said the newcomer.

"M-Menma Namikaze ... "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, how is this chapter? This is a little short but I hope you guys like it. Some might not like that I brainwashed him. But he will be brainwashed _only_ in this chapter. He _may regain_ his memories in next chapter. But I am not so sure. Maybe he will. Maybe not. I don't know. I haven't decided too. Anyway, the next chapter will take long too. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter. **

**Ja ne!**


	23. Memories

**There is something really really really important to say. I forgot this one important sentence at the end of Naruto and the mysterious man's fight: "The sun symbol in his right palm disappeared." I recommend to check it again cuz it may play an important role in the next chapters. Anyway, enjoy the story.  
**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 4/2/2019  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Memories**

"Menma Namikaze ..."

"S-Sensei?" said the green haired girl.

He then quickly cut the tail with his sword. The ghoul degenerated his tail.

"Yo, guys. You all right?" asked Menma. His hair is no longer fully red. In the middle it had started to turn blond again.

"Just get out of here, me and Sasaki will handle them."

"Too late." said the man as he swung his tail again. He separated Menma and the three investigators.

Sasaki walked beside Menma.

"Mutsuki. Call in Akira!" said Sasaki. He then took off his coat. Four tails appeared behind him. His left eye turned red.

"So you guys are getting serious, huh?" said the Cat.

Sasaki jumped towards the Serpent and started to attack him with his tails. The ghoul countered it with his large tail. But Sasaki's tails cut the ghoul's one.

"Serpent's kagune has been destroyed!" said Shirazu.

But the tail regenerated.

For Menma, he pulled out a kunai with his left hand. He then rushed towards the Cat. The Cat also countered it with _same_ type of kunai.

 _'He uses the same kunai as me?' thought Menma. 'Who's this guy?'_

The Serpent suddenly appeared in front of Sasaki and kicked him in the stomach. Sasaki then picked up his sword and started to attack him again.

He used both his kagune and sword to attack the ghoul. But the ghoul broke his sword. He then kicked him continuously in the stomach. "You gotta do better than that." Kaneki spat some blood.

He then jumped up and kicked Sasaki in the face. "Here ya go." He fell back to the ground.

Menma blocked the Cat's attack with his sword and jumped back.

"You are good."

"Thanks."

"I never thought I need to use _this._ " He then put his kunai back. A familiar blue energy orb appeared in his left palm.

 _'Is that Rasengan?' thought Urie._

The Cat also generated the same blue energy orb in his right palm. _'What the hell?' thought Menma._

But there was a slight difference between theirs. Small wind blades started to form around the Cat's energy ball. "I never thought I will need to use your _own_ technique back at you." said the Cat.

The two of them rushed towards each other.

 **"Futon: Rasengan/ Rasengan!"**

The two jutsu collided. But the Cat's Rasengan started to crack Menma's. It then hit Menma's stomach. And he was sent flying towards the lying Sasaki. _'What ... the hell?' thought Menma._

He was lying on the ground. He then heard something whispered into his ears. **_"Kit, let me help you a little."_**

Shirazu and Mutsuki ran towards the two boys.

Sasaki suddenly got up. But for Menma, red chakra leaked out from his stomach and pushed him from the back. He was now standing coated with red chakra. 2 fox-like ears formed from the red chakra.

"Stand down." said Sasaki.

"But ..."

Menma glanced at them. The two of them fell back a little.

Menma's eyes had already turned red with a vertical slit.

Sasaki stretched out a little.

 _'They almost seemed like different persons.' said the girl._

"You are not getting through, Mr Serpent."

"Well, you seem way more interesting than those brats."

Menma crouched down to the ground like an animal. He then rushed towards the Cat and started to attack him. The Cat blocked it with his with kunai but the kunai was broken by the sharp nails of Menma.

Sasaki's kagune suddenly burst out from his back and sliced the Serpent's large tail. The man jumped back to avoid his attacks. But finally, one of his tails pierced his chest. Three more tails pierced his stomach and the man spat blood. "Payback time." said Sasaki as he slammed the man to the ground. He then walked towards the ghoul.

"Aw, Seriously? It looked like you still haven't found salvation ... Kaneki." the man got up from the ground. He was unmasked by the last attack.

"N-Nishio-senpai...?"

 _'W-Who's Nishio-senpai, What? What am I saying?' thought the Sasaki._

He then held his head dropped to his knees. His Kagune burst out form his back and started to rampage.

For Menma, he rushed towards the Cat and pierced him in the stomach with his chakra tail and smashed him to the ground.

Menma walked towards the Cat. His red chakra started to fade away. The Cat was now unmasked. "Huh... long time no see, Naruto nii-san..."

"K-Konohamaru...?"

 _'W-what am I saying? W-Who's Konohamaru?' he thought._

He then held his head dropped to his knees. His red chakra burst out from stomach again.

The Cat picked up his mask and wear it again. "Sorry ... we're out of time." said the Serpent. The Cat walked towards the Serpent. The Cat then did a ram seal and both of them disappeared.

Three cars arrived behind the Quinx squad. The three of them looked back. And 12 investigators came out from the cars.

"I'm calling off the pursuit of Serpent and Cat." said one of them.

"We'll be handling the SS rated ghoul Eyepatch and SS rated Kitsune."

 _'SS rate?' thought the girl._

They then rushed towards the two boys and started to attack them.

"Akira. Kuramoto." said a man through radio.

The snipers then shot at the two of them.

 **The Next Day With Akira**

She was standing in front of the chief's desk.

"So we failed to apprehend Torso, the Cat and the Serpent ..." said the man as he read the report.

"I'm terribly sorry." said Akira.

"More importantly, how are Investigator Sasaki and Menma doing?"

"They lost control during their fight. But with the assistance from Hirako squad, we were able to subdue them."

"Good work out there, Investigator Mado. Please continue looking after them and the Quinx squad."

"Yes, sir..."

She then walked out of the room.

"Investigator Mado..."

She heard someone called her name.

"What's the matter? You look so serious."

"Investigator Kijima."

"I heard that you had a rough time with Investigator Sasaki and Menma."

"Indeed. We were able to subdue them in time, but..."

"The Quinx squad is made up of half ghouls, Investigator Sasaki and Menma-kun."

He then looked at the watch. "Oh, I must be going. I have to make some preparations for a guest from Germany. Excuse me investigator Mado." He then turned at his partner. "Let's go Furuta."

The two of them walked away from Akira and she started to walk to her destination.

 **With Quinx Squad**

"I don't care if you lose an arm or a leg... Ghoul Investigators need to know when to run." their mentor said as he slapped the squad leader.

"I am pretty sure I didn't deserve to be slapped."

"A squad leader is not supposed to put his squad members' lives at risk.

"It's dangerous to show your back to enemy."

"If Menma-san hadn't been with us, you all would've died. You have infinite chances as long as you're alive. If you die, there's nothing left. I am relieving you from duty as leader of the Quinx squad."

"That's unacceptable."

"That's an order."

There was a silence between them.

"You are just a ghoul." said Urie.

Shirazu then got up from the couch and kicked Urie in the stomach.

"Urie! Sassan and Menma-san risked their lives to save us! And Menma-san still isn't awake yet!" He then grabbed Urie from the collar. "You're a piece of shit that's worse than a ghoul!"

"Urie ... I'd like you to apologize to Sensei." said the girl.

"Shirazu, you can let him go." said Sasaki.

Shirazu released him.

"You've been relieved of duty no matter what you say. The new leader's decided already decided. The new leader is ..."

He then pointed Shirazu. "...Third Class Investigator, Shirazu."

"Huh? Uh, W-W-Wait a sec, Sassan. You need someone smart for this." said the boy

"I believe the leader should be someone who works for the team." He then walked towards Urie.

"If you're too rebellious, I am going to eat you." He then walked away from them.

"I am a ghoul, after all." He closed the door.

"Hey Urie -" Someone shouted from upstairs. They all ran upstairs.

 **At Night With Menma**

 _He was running. He don't know towards where. But he kept running._

 _Finally he stopped as he saw two persons in front of him. One of them is a male. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit with long orange pants. The boy looked exactly like him. There were only a few differences. He had 3 whisker marks each on his cheeks. And his hair was blond._

 _The female was wearing short jeans with a purple shirt. She also had purple hair. The two of them were running towards Menma. 'Who are they?' thought Menma._

 _The two then went pass him. Menma then saw a creature running towards them. The creature has one big eye in the middle. He has spikes bursting from his body._

 _One of the two was dripping some blood. They couldn't run well._

 _And finally, the creature caught up with them. The creature's hand turned into a spike and he struck his hand towards the girl. But the boy blocked it with his body. Blood dripped down from his chest._

 _Menma felt something in his chest and looked down. He also saw a hole in his chest. Blood dripping down from his hole. He kept watching the two and the creature._

 _"Run." said the boy._

 _But the girl didn't. His blood splashed towards her face as the creature pulled out his hand. The boy fell to her arms. The creature growled in victory._

 _"N-Naruto..." said the girl._

 _"I am sorry. I-I couldn't pr-protect-" The creature then swung his hand._

Menma eyes shot opened and he suddenly sat up on his bed. He was sweating profusely and panting heavily.

When he caught his breath again, he looked around and saw that he was in his room.

 _'Who are they? Why did the boy look like me? And what is that creature?'_

He then got up from his bed and walked out of his room.

 **The Next Day With Quinx squad**

The new squad leader sat down at the couch. "Damn it. What a joke!"

Someone came into the room and asked "What's wrong?"

"It looks like we're going to be taken off the Torso case." replied Mutsuki.

"Apparently it's because there's a possibility that Torso may be working with Aogiri."

"There is nothing you can do. Squads S1-S3 are in charge of Aogiri."

"Yeah, but look how far we got!"

"There's nothing we can do if we're dealing with Aogiri. Many investigators lost lives because of the war with Aogiri two years ago... You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but ..."

They then heard someone opened the refrigerator. It was a blue hair girl.

"Hey Saiko!" shouted Shirazu.

"You aren't planning to eat this ham all by yourself, are you? asked the boy.

She then ran upstairs holding her ham.

Shirazu just sighed.

"So.. What's our next assignment?" asked Urie.

"Just someone called Nutcracker."

 **In the Evening with Quinx Squad**

Menma, Shirazu and Mutsuki were walking around the city to investigate.

"So Menma-san ... when did you wake up?" asked Shirazu.

"Oh, Last night."

"Menma-san, when will you teach us how to stick to the walls?"

"Huh? I don't even know how I do that. I only felt some kind of blue energy flow to my feet and I can stick to the wall."

"Huh..."

"Anyway, where are Urie and Saiko?"

"Lord Urie said he went to see Dr. Shiba."

"Huh?"

"Apparently his frame isn't doing well, so he might stay in hospital for a few days."

"Next time, report things like that to me immediately."

"My bad."

"Don't worry. It's fine. Just report me immediately next time. And what about Saiko?"

"I tried to wake her, but there was no response. And her door is locked."

"Man ... what is ha-" he suddenly stopped walking as he smelled something.

The two other also stopped.

"What's wrong Sensei?" asked Mutsuki.

"Well, well, I've got a good feeling about this. Why don't we get something to drink?"

They then walked inside the cafe.

"This aroma ... This shop will definitely serve us some delicious coffee. That's what my nose is telling me." said Menma.

"You seem excited Menma-san."

"Apparently, it's his hobby to patronize delicious cafes." replied Mutsuki.

The waiter stared at them especially Menma.

Then they heard someone walking towards them from upstairs. "How many times do I have to tell you to welcome the guests when they come in.."

The purple haired girl then stopped when she saw Menma. Her eyes widened. His hair turned more blond again. Menma also kept staring at her. _'Where have I seen this girl before...?' thought Menma._

Mutsuki noticed that her Sensei was staring at the purple haired girl. But she didn't say anything.

The girl then continued walking towards them. She kept staring at Menma.

Menma then snapped out of his stupor. "H-Hello .. um ... we would like to have a cup of coffee." said Menma.

The three of them then sat down. The waitress just walked back to brew their coffee.

"Hey Menma-san, Where is our squad's new enemy? Nutcracker, or whatever?" asked Shirazu.

"Nutcracker .. She works out of the red light district. They're still determining her rate." replied Menma.

"Who is this ... Nutcracker?" asked Mutsuki.

"Apparently, she likes crushing men's testicles." replied Menma.

"Yikes ... It sounds like that hurts." said Mutsuki.

The purple haired girl also heard their conversation and her expression changed into a worried one. Mutsuki noticed that too.

The waitress then walked towards them with three cups of coffee. She then put them down in front of them.

Menma picked it up. He then tasted the coffee.

"Huh? ... This taste ..."

The purple haired girl kept staring at Menma. She was smiling at him. Menma was speechless.

 _'She is smiling... A troubled smile... A little sad too... And she is ... so beautiful...'_

He then snapped out of his stupor. He noticed that the girl was wearing a necklace which is made of some kind of strange crystal.

The three of them finished their coffee. "Thanks for the coffee!" said Menma. He and his squad then stood up and walked towards the door.

The waitress then saw they left a suitcase. So she picked it up and walked towards Menma.

"Sir, you left this." she said.

Menma also heard her and stopped walking. "Oh, thanks!" said Menma.

But a boy who was _sleeping_ at a table tackled her and she fell onto Menma.

Menma grabbed her before she could fall. The necklace which was hanging from her neck _touched_ his left palm.

The two of them then separated from each other. There was a slight blush on both of them.

"S-Sorry" said the girl.

"N-No problem."

He then took the suitcase from her. "T-Thanks." He then started to walked towards the door. She saw a small red circle on his left palm. _'Why I didn't notice that before?' thought the girl.  
_

Their squad then walked outside of the cafe.

After they had left, the waitress then walked towards the _sleeping_ boy.

"KONOHAMARU! Why did you tackle me!?" asked the furious girl as she smacked his head.

"Ouch! ... I just helped you." he said back.

"How did you help me?" asked the girl.

"Isn't it because of me that you fell onto him? And didn't you want that to happen?"

She didn't answered and blushed slightly.

"Come on, Touka Onee-chan, I know you wanted to happen _something_ Naruto Nii-san." he teased.

"Anyway, I am going to go upstairs." he said as he walked up.

 **At Night With Menma**

He was sleeping in his room.

The red circle from his left palm came alive. It then formed the shape of a tiny fox. The fox travel up towards his head and went into his left ear.

Gradually, his whole head became coated with red chakra bubbles. The red chakra then leaked into his head.

After awhile later, Menma started to roll wildly on his bed. He was sweating profusely. Images started to flash back in his mind.

Suddenly he sat up on his bed. He was panting heavily. When he caught his breath again, he whispered something to himself.

"Touka-chan..."

 **With Touka**

She was sitting on her bed, looking at the outside world through the window. The moon was shining through her window.

Her hand was holding the necklace Naruto gave her. She was thinking about him. She never thought that she would meet him again. But she met him today. She was so surprised. _'Naruto... it's been two years since we last saw each other...' thought the girl._

Unknown to her, the seal on her hand appeared.

She kept gazing outside and thinking about him.

Suddenly in a yellow flash, someone appeared in her room. She quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" she asked. The shadow was covering his face.

He then walked out of the shadow.

"Hey... Touka-chan..."

His hair almost turn completely blond. Tears welled up in her eyes. "N-Naruto ..."

She suddenly got up from her bed and ran towards him.

"I am really sor-"

She hugged the boy. Tears started to soak his white coat.

"Touka-chan, I am really sorry that I couldn't come back earlier."

She girl kept crying.

"I shouldn't have left you again. But things turned out that way."

The girl separated from him.

"It's alright. I am just glad that you are back." said Touka.

Naruto wiped out the tears from her cheeks.

Soon the two of them were sitting on her bed. Naruto was sitting against the wall on the bed while Touka was sitting on him. Naruto was hugging her from the back.

"I think I was brainwashed by _him_." _'But why didn't he used Kotoamatsukami? When Zetsu showed me, he used that on me.'_

"Yeah, you didn't even remembered me when you saw me today."

"Hehe ... sorry about that. I will just apologize you in this way.." he then kissed the girl on the cheeks. The girl blushed slightly.

"Man... it's been so long I haven't seen you." said Naruto.

"Yeah, but you didn't even recognize me during those times. So you didn't feel the pain called 'missing someone.'" she said with a deadpan look.

"Shall I kiss you again for that?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm... let me think... Yes I think you should." replied the girl.

"Alright..." he then kissed Touka on the cheeks again.

Naruto then saw that she was still wearing the necklace. "You are still wearing it, huh?" _'If it can even give my memory back, Zetsu maybe right. This plan may work.'_

"Of course, this is the only thing you gave me."

Naruto just smiled.

"I am glad that Konohamaru finished the training."

"Yeah, he finished it about a year ago."

"Give this to Konohamaru tomorrow." he then took out a scroll and gave it to her.

"Oh ... okay." She put it down on a desk near her.

"By the way, where is Hinami-chan? I still haven't seen her?"

Touka expression turned sad.

"Well ... she ... she joined Aogiri last year."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know too. She just left a letter to say that she'd gone."

"I will go and see her one day."

The girl just remained sad.

Naruto decided to change her sad expressions. So he slid into the blanket bringing Touka along with him.

She turned towards Naruto. The two of them were cuddling close. Their foreheads were touching each other.

Naruto leaned nearer to her and rubbed his nose against her.

"You are so cute, Touka-chan." said Naruto. She just smiled. She was glad that Naruto was now back with her. After a moment of silence, Naruto said something.

"I love you, Touka-chan."

"I love you, too, Naruto."

The two then kissed each other and fell asleep...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First thing first, don't ask me how he regained his memory or what that red fox and red circle is. That will be explained in later chapters. There is a huge mystery in this story. But that mystery will only be revealed near the end of the story.**

 **And also I have an idea of another story. It will be like 3 crossovers. Naruto Tokoyo Ghoul and Attack on Titan. The story name maybe 'Shinobi, Ghouls and Titans.'**

 **I am not sure about that story. But pairing maybe NarutoXTouka ErenXMikasa KanekiX(someone from Naruto) I am also not sure about that last pairing maybe TenTen. Don't know yet and suggest me who that girl should be if you have one. I only have some raw ideas (it means I only have idea about first chapter.) about that story, right now. So I am not sure I will write it or not. Anyway see ya in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**


	24. Learning More II

**Yo, I am back. Sorry for taking so long. I was rewatching the Anime. Cuz I am gonna skip some parts in here. Not only that I was also writing another story. That's why it took so long. If you guys want to check it out, its name is "The Shinobi Warrior" Anyway, enjoy the story.  
**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, too. ;)**

 **Published: 11/2/2019  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Learning More II  
**

 **The Next Morning**

The two of them were still sleeping soundly. Naruto was just lying on the bed while Touka was using his chest as a pillow.

Naruto then woke up and saw the sleeping beauty. He just smiled at her. She looked so peaceful. She was sleeping soundly on his chest. He really didn't want to break the moment but he had to. _'Man...It's so bad that I have got to go.'_

He replaced himself with a pillow. He then got up from the bed. He wore his coat again. He was about to leave the girl again. But he couldn't. He looked back at the sleeping beauty again. He kneeled down on the floor and kissed her in the forehead.

He then stood up. But he felt that something is holding his coat. He looked back and saw it was Touka. She was holding his coat although she was still sleeping. "Stay..." she said in her sleep.

He grabbed her hand and put it on the bed again. _'I am sorry Touka-chan... but I have got to go.'_

He disappeared in a yellow flash.

The girl then woke up and saw that Naruto was no longer with her. She felt a little sad that Naruto left her again. But she knew he had to. She then got up from her bed and started to prepare to open her cafe.

 **With Naruto**

He reappeared in his room. He changed his clothes and walked out of it. He then remembered he had a meeting today so he started to rush there.

When he reached in front of the room, he opened the door and rushed into the room. "S-Sorry I am late."

He saw 4 people in a black coat, and the Quinx Squad members: Urie and Sasaki and Mutsuki. "That's okay, our leader still hasn't arrived. And some members of QUinx Squad too." said a tall man in a black coat.

He then took his seat next to Urie.

Soon someone came rushing into the room. "Sorry I am late." said the boy in a black coat. He has stitches on his hand and on his hair too. Menma stood up.

He then rushed towards Menma and started to search something in his pockets. He then took out knives from his pockets. The boy eye smiled and said, "Thank you Menma-san, you are so kind."

Naruto just thumbed up with a wink.

Then two more people came in. "Sorry we are late!" said the older one. He was carrying a girl who was sleeping soundly on his bed. She was still in her pajamas.

"That's fine, Shirazu. We all just arrived." replied Menma.

The two then took their seat and the meeting started.

Juuzou didn't even listen to anything. He just kept playing with his newly got knives. The sleeping girl kept sleeping. But this time not only her but also Menma was sleeping. Sasaki just sweatdropped at his teammate's antics.

"We believe that Nutcracker is kidnapping people and collecting them for the auction."

"Auction?" asked Sasaki.

"They auction off humans they're abducted. They also make them into slaves." replied one man.

"We believe that SS rate ghoul, Big Madame is participating in these auctions..."

 **At night with Menma and Sasaki**

The two of them were walking towards the room.

"Hey Ke-, Sasaki, I have got _somewhere_ to go after this. Is it okay if I leave you with them?" asked Menma.

"Huh? That's fine, Menma-san."

"Okay, thanks!" They then reached the door and the two of them walked in. "Yo guys!" There 3 Quinx members: Shirazu, Mutsuki, and Saiko.

They turned around and saw the two of them. "Sensei? Why do you come here?" asked Mutsuki.

"Well, you guys are going to take a hard mission so we are going to train you guys, tonight." said Menma.

"Really!? That's cool. Let's start it." said Shirazu enthusiastically.

"Alright follow me."

They then walked into a plain room. There was nothing but some wooden weapons in it.

"Take your position." said Menma as he took off his coat. The other members took their respective weapons and went into their fighting stance. "You guys have to beat me within ten minutes." He then set the alarm. "Huh? Ten minutes? How are we go-?" asked Shirazu. But he couldn't even finish his sentence. Menma appeared behind him and tackled him. "Never show your back to your enemy."

The two other swung their wooden weapons towards Menma. But he jumped up to avoid it. He then delivered a roundhouse kick to the two girls' face. By the time he had kicked the girls, Shirazu had already got up. He swung his bat towards Menma.

But he kicked the bat and jumped away from them.

"Man... you guys are not good enough."

Shirazu then ran towards Menma. "Shirazu wait!" shouted Mutsuki. But it was too late. He punched Menma. But Menma caught it with ease. "Is that all the strength you have? If that is, ... you are going to be killed by ghouls." he kicked the boy in the get and the boy was sent back to the wall. The two girls then came rushing towards Menma. He saw that and jumped back to avoid.

The girls missed their strikes.

"Huh? Not bad."

The two girls ran towards Shirazu. "You alright?" asked Mutsuki. "Yeah." replied the boy. The girl whispered something into his ears. The boy nodded. He then picked up a weapon and went into his fighting stance.

"Alright, I don't know what you guys are planning. But come on. Not much time is left." said Menma.

The three of them split up and ran towards Menma. Menma narrowed his eyes. One of them hit him from the front. But he blocked it with his left arm. He was about to punch Mutsuki. But Saiko appeared from his side and swung her weapon. Naruto had no choice but to jump up. But Shirazu was already there, waiting to strike him.

With all the might he has, he hit Menma. He used both of his arms to block it. But his hit was so strong. It sent him back to the floor. The alarm rang. "Not bad. But times up. I am glad you guys have improved."

He then walked towards his coat. "Never forget teamwork. And nothing will be able to beat you."

He picked it up. "Sasaki, I will leave the rest to you. I have got to go." Sasaki nodded. He then disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Alright, Break's over! Let's get back to work." said Sasaki as he cracked his knuckles.

 **With Naruto**

He was walking towards his room. He was thinking about something.

 **Flashback Starts**

 _He was walking towards the cafe, from school. On his way home, he was thinking about how he got here. He then remembered something. So he went between the narrow street which is between the cafe and another building._

 _He bit his thumb and perform a few hand seals. He then slammed his palm to the ground. " **Kuchiyose no jutsu** "_

 _With a poof of smoke, a small toad appeared. "Huh? Who are you? I thought I summoned Gamatatsu."_

 _The small toad turned around. And saw a human. "Who are you? Where am I?" asked the toad as he jumped away from Naruto. "Oh right, I am Naruto Uzumaki..." The small toad widened his eyes. 'That's impossible.' thought the toad. "...and you are in Tokyo." finished Naruto._

 _"I am sorry but we are prohibited to come to this world."_

 _"Wai-" But he was too late. The toad was already gone. He just disappointedly walked inside the cafe._

 **Flashback Ends  
**

 _'What did he mean by prohibited?'_ He then reached his room. He went into his room and locked the door.

 _'Alright let's find out what's happening.'_

He then did a few hand seals and reversed summoned himself to the toad world.

 **With Touka**

"Hey Konohamaru..." said the girl.

"Huh? What is it Onee-chan?" asked Konohamaru.

"Yesterday, Naruto told me to give you this." She then gave the scroll to Konohamaru.

The boy just took it. "Thanks!"

He then started to walk towards his room. But he stopped. "Wait a minute! Is that mean ... Naruto Nii-san is back!?" he turned towards Touka and asked.

The girl nodded.

"So what about Kaneki?" asked Nishiki.

"From what Naruto said, He still doesn't remember his past."

Nishiki just sighed and said "I hope he will be back with us again..."

Touka just walked towards her room. She sat on her bed and started to wait for Naruto. He said that he will come back.

It has been a few hours that she has been waiting for him. But he still hasn't shown up. She just looked at the city from her window. _'Where are you going this time, Naruto...'_

 **A Week Later  
**

 **In Naruto's Room**

He reappeared back on his bed with a poof of smoke.

 _'So that's why a lot of things changed, huh?' thought Naruto._

He just sighed and stood up. He knew that he spent a whole week there. So he needed to know what happened when he was gone missing.

He walked out of his room. And saw Sasaki coming towards his room.

"Yo Sasaki."

"Menma-san? When did you arrive back?"

"Just now."

"Where have you been going?"

"Well, I received a report from a rural that there is a ghoul gang. So, I have to go and take care of things there."

"A ghoul gang in rural? That's rare. Most of them are in countries."

"Anyway, what happened here when I have gone missing?"

"Oh right. We raided the auction about last 2 days ago. And capture Aogiri's messenger."

"Aogiri's messenger?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Yeah, she is a ghoul named Hinami Fueguchi."

Naruto eyes widened. Sasaki noticed that and asked, "What's wrong, Menma-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remember that I have got somewhere to go. See ya later, Sasaki." he said as he sprinted off.

 _'That's weird.'_ thought Sasaki.

When he no longer saw anyone, he teleported himself back to his room. _'I have got to go see her.'_

 **With Hinami**

She was sitting in her room. She couldn't do anything. Her hands were tied up. So she was just thinking about how much her brother Kaneki has changed. She tried her best to protect him. But he was unconscious at that time, so he didn't know. So, when the reinforcements arrived, they took her with them to the Cochlea.

She then thought about Naruto. She wanted to know where he is. She hasn't seen him for about 2 years by now. She wanted to know how much he changed too.

Suddenly in a black flash, A black-haired man with a strange mask appeared in front of her.

"Let's go home, Hinami-chan." said the man. Her eyes widened. She recognized the owner of that voice.

The two of them disappeared again.

 **Somewhere outside Cochlea**

The two of them reappeared back. The man freed her with his knife. "Naruto Oni-chan?" asked the girl. She wanted to make sure who he was although she knew there is no one except Naruto who can teleport.

The man nodded and a poof of smoke covered him. Soon, it revealed Naruto with fully blond hair.

She then hugged her brother. She missed him so much. She really wanted to see him again. She then released the boy from the hug. "Naruto Oni-chan, when did you remember about your past?" asked the girl.

"Oh, a few days ago."

"What about Kaneki Oni-chan?"

"He seems like he needs to take his time."

The girl became a little sad. "Anyway, I am gonna take you back to somewhere safe first."

"Bu-"

"Listen to me, stay there. It's safe. I will never forgive myself if something happened to my little sister, alright?"

The girl nodded sadly.

"Come on let's go." he said as they two disappeared.

 **In a room of CCG**

A man rushed into the room. "Sir, someone rescued the Aogiri's messenger!"

"Someone?"

"Yes, sir. The CCTVs didn't catch his face. The only thing we know is his hair is black and spiky."

"Leave it be. I will handle it."

"Yes sir." he said as he got out of the room.

Something rose up from the floor beside the old man.

"Zetsu, It's ready."

The evolved Zetsu nodded and dissolved into the floor again.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto reappeared back into his room. He saw that Touka was sitting on his bed. So, he rushed towards her.

"Touka-chan, what are you doing, here?"

The girl didn't reply. So Naruto sat next to her. He then saw Touka smirking.

"Why are you smir-" Something hit his stomach. It was some kind of device. It started to drain his chakra and he fell down to the floor, unconscious.

Touka then turned into evolved Zetsu. The Zetsu carried him and both of them dissolved into the ground.

 **CCG's Secret Basement**

An old man was waiting for _someone_ to come. Soon an evolved Zetsu rose up with Naruto in front of him.

The old man unbandaged his right eye. But his eye is still close. Soon, Naruto regains his consciousness again. And saw that someone was in front of him. His eyes were still blurry.

Soon he regains his eyesight again. His eyes widened.

"Your life as Naruto Uzumaki ends now." said the man as he opened his right eye.

" **K** **otoamatsukami!** " His eye spun into Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

The man closed his eye again and covered it with bandages.

Naruto got up from the ground and knelt in front of the man.

"Orders, Lord Danzo-sama..."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **I brainwashed him again. What do you think? Will he gain his memories again? Or not? Anyway, Sorry for taking so long. The next chapter will be late too. See ya in the next chapter.  
**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
